The impact of you
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Después del drama en la preparatoria, Katniss elige una universidad donde nadie la conoce y planea mantener un perfil bajo. Nunca pensó enamorarse de Peeta, un chico de fraternidad con su propio drama familiar. Pero cuando el pasado de Katniss se interpone negándose a ser olvidado, ¿podrá Peeta vivir con la verdad sobre la chica de la que se ha enamorado?
1. Argumento

_**Nada me pertenece, la historia es de Kendall Ryan y los personajes de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_

Sinopsis

Necesitando un escape de su pasado, Katniss elige una universidad donde nadie la conoce. Mantener un perfil bajo era el plan, enamorarse del intenso chico de fraternidad, Peeta, no lo era. Sin embargo, no puede negar lo viva que se siente cuando él está cerca. Incluso cuando su sentido común le implora que se mantenga lejos, su cuerpo le ruega que se acerque.

Peeta, entumecido por su propio drama familiar, pierde el tiempo los fines de semanas con chicas anónimas y un sinnúmero de botellas, cuando conoce a Katniss. Ayudarla a hacer frente a su pasado es mejor que lidiar con la mierda que su propia vida le ha servido. Decidido a alejar el doloroso secreto que ella está guardando, se nombra a sí mismo el guía de su vida, y la desafía a nuevas experiencias. Acercarse a ella y ser el único capaz de hacerla sonreír son simplemente las ventajas del trabajo.

Pero cuando el pasado de Katniss se interpone sorpresivamente, negándose a ser olvidado, ¿podrá Peeta vivir con la verdad sobre la chica de la que se ha enamorado?


	2. Chico Guapo

**_**Nada me pertenece, la historia es de Kendall Ryan y los personajes de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**_**

**1**

**Katniss**

Treinta minutos en mi primera fiesta universitaria, y estoy lista para golpear a alguien en el rostro con una pala. Mi primer problema es que estoy usando el más ridículo tono de rosa. Johanna también, por supuesto. Jalando el dobladillo de mi horrible camisa, estampo una falsa sonrisa en mi cara y trato de actuar como si fuese dueña de mi nueva apariencia.

Comparada con Johanna en sus vaqueros ajustados, top negro escotado, y sexys tacones de siete centímetros, me veo _linda _en mi traje color rosa. Y odio esa palabra. Lindo es lo que usas para describir a un oso de felpa o a un niño de tres años, y sólo demuestra que no pertenezco a esta fiesta de fraternidad llena de hermosas chicas a medio vestir moviendo sus cuerpos en la pista de baile. _Mi vida apesta._

Suspirando, tiro un poco de pelo detrás de mi hombro y tomo otro sorbo de la ahora caliente cerveza en mi mano. Johanna empuja su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, chocando su cadera contra la mía al ritmo de la música. Sonrío ante su intento.

—¿Necesitas más bebida? —pregunta sobre la música hip hop tan fuerte que puedo sentir el ritmo vibrando en mi pecho.

Miro a mi todavía vaso rojo de plástico lleno. —Estoy bien. —Odio el sabor de la cerveza, pero me las arreglo para tomar otro sorbo. Esta noche todo se trata sobre mezclarse. Y algo me dice que ser la chica sobria con un permanente ceño fruncido grabado en su rostro no es la forma de hacerlo.

Johanna y Cinna están convencidos de que este será mi año. Tienen grandes perspectivas de que pierda el control y sea despreocupada, floreciendo en el escenario social universitario a pensar de la evidente oposición que les había presentado el año pasado como una estudiante de primer año. Antes, cuando me habían vestido con este top rosa, el cual Cinna alegó como _rosa coral _en realidad, me habían declarado un melocotón maduro, listo para la cosecha. Apenas había evitado la mueca de mi cara ante el eufemismo.

—Hombre delicioso a las dos en punto —anuncia Johanna sobre la música.

Tomo mi tiempo, girando de manera sutil en la dirección que ella indica. Un grupo de tres chicos está hablando cerca del DJ y, honestamente, todos son lindos. O eso, o mi mente no me dejará distinguir características individuales ya que mi cuerpo no tiene planes de involucrarse con nadie. Jamás.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto, jugando con Johanna, así no la decepciono una vez más. Sé que soy una terrible celestina. Cinna llena el papel de idiota mucho mejor que yo. Un hecho del que está súper orgulloso.

Johanna mira al grupo de chicos universitarios bien parecidos. —El guapo. _¿Guapo?_

Cinna también echa un vistazo al grupo de chicos. —Maldita sea, ese chico es jodidamente delicioso. —Niega con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, es un mujeriego. —Johanna rueda los ojos.

—Los guapos siempre lo son —agrega Cinna.

No puedo resistir a mirar de nuevo a este llamado niño guapo, y cuando lo hago, unos ojos azul hielo encuentran los míos y se concentra en mí con una sonrisa. Su persistente mirada viaja audazmente por mi cuerpo, y siento el estremecimiento nervioso de mi estómago. Las vistas y sonidos del cuarto se desvanecen. Sí, es guapo. Esa es la única forma para describirlo. Es de aproximadamente un metro ochenta y delgado, pero con un toque de músculo. Su cabello es una cálida mezcla de marrón y rubio, y sus ojos son de un azul tan llamativo, que juraría que no habría sido posible sin lentes de contacto de color. Sin mencionar las pestañas ridículamente largas por las que felizmente lo asesinaría en sus sueños.

Un cálido cosquilleo se arrastra por mi pecho. Es una sensación decididamente desagradable y tomo un buen trago de cerveza con la esperanza de extinguir lo que sea que sea esa sensación. Quiero mirar a otro lado, pero no puedo. Él tiene uno vaqueros oscuros que se ajustan perfectamente a su cuerpo delgado, encorvándose un poco en sus caderas pero sujetos en su lugar por un cinturón de cuero desgastado. Su camiseta es lisa y azul marino. Me gusta que no esté demasiado arreglado por esta cosa, como algunos de los otros chicos con gel en el cabello y camisas abotonadas que nos rodean. Su cabello es rebelde y desordenado como si hubiera peleado con su peine. Tengo la urgencia de apartar los mechones de su cara. O utilizarlos para jalarlo para que me bese. _¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento?_

Los ojos de Chico Guapo permanecen fijos en los míos. Una esquina de su boca rellena se eleva. _Mierda_. Me sorprendió mirando. Puedo sentir vacilar mi sonrisa falsa. A medida que mis mejillas se calientan, bajo la mirada a mis pies que se aprietan contra los talones de Johanna. Tiene que saber lo hermoso que es. Los chicos como él siempre lo saben. Y está firmemente en el territorio de modelo masculino, así que no puede culparme por mirar.

—Vamos, Katniss, baila con nosotros. Estás siendo una decepción —se queja Johanna. Cuando la ignoro una segunda vez, se da por vencida y arrastra a Cinna al centro de la sala de estar. Ella se balancea y baila al ritmo, obviamente con la esperanza de que Chico Guapo se dé cuenta. Me hacen gestos para que me les una, pero por mucho que los amo, esto no es lo mío. Cinna y Johanna son actores principales, por lo que decir que son dramáticos es una ironía. A veces me pregunto si me aferro a ellos porque sus personalidades extravagantes enmascaran la mía inexistente. Los miro sacudirse y agitarse por unos pocos minutos antes de mirar a hurtadillas otra vez a Chico Guapo en la esquina.

Todavía está mirándome, así que le doy mi mejor intento de una sonrisa. Soy bastante buena en ocultar que estoy herida, que mi vida estalló en un espectacular escándalo mi último año, y que todavía ando con miedo de que lo que pasó esa noche será descubierto. Mantengo la sonrisa "no puede importarme menos" en su lugar. Sólo soy una estudiante normal de segundo año en una horrible camisa rosa. Moviéndose entre la gente. Nadie mira aquí. Mis mejillas todavía arden y mi corazón late al ritmo de la música. Está demasiado caliente aquí. Demasiado caliente para estar con vaqueros y un top de mangas de tres cuartos. Apartando de mi cara un mechón de pelo húmedo, le doy aire a mis pulmones. Esto sólo confirma lo que mi cuerpo ya sabe. Incluso con el espectáculo pasando frente a él, Chico Guapo todavía me mira atentamente.

La forma en que sus ojos se ciernen en los míos a través del cuarto, mantiene la promesa de algo mucho más íntimo que dos asistentes a la fiesta al azar. Su profunda mirada azul me penetra y corroe la calmada y fría actitud que lucho por mantener. Me mira como si me conociera muy bien, como si viera que soy una impostora. Tal vez es porque también está escondiendo algo. Sus amigos se ríen a su alrededor mientras él mira, aburrido y poco impresionado. Rompo la mirada. Chicos como él me fastidian por numerosas razones. Odio su exceso de confianza y la forma en que ignora completamente a la chica que está moviéndose frente a él. Como si no pudiera ser molestado para prestar atención a cualquier persona que considera indigna de sus atenciones. Bastado engreído. Si no la quiere, debería dejarla ir, sacarla de su miseria. Rubia tonta o no, ella aún es una persona. Ver a la pobre chica evoca recuerdos que no puedo manejar. Odio haber sido como esa chica una vez.

Chico Guapo sigue pasando su mirada sobre cada centímetro de mí. Bueno, si este idiota cree que soy una conquista fácil, está muy equivocado. Levantando mi barbilla, aparto mi mirada y fuerzo a permanecer mi sonrisa en su lugar. Les lanzo una mirada a Johanna y Cinna que están personificando a tiempo completo a Lady Gaga a estas alturas, y decidiendo que mis amigos no me extrañarán, me abro paso a través de la multitud hacia la puerta trasera. Y a la libertad.

_**Imagino que ya saben quien es Chico Guapo... Qué dicen, continuo esta historia?**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**2**

**Peeta**

La rubia roza con sus uñas mi pecho y baja hasta que su rostro está al nivel de mi ingle. Se muerde el labio inferior y me pestañea seductoramente. Lástima que esto no está haciendo ni mierda por mí. Intento una sonrisa, pero mi rostro se siente apretado y poco natural. Agarro sus brazos y la levanto, inclinándome para susurrar cerca de su oído—: Lo siento, nena. Esta noche no. —La decepción cruza su rostro, pero asiente y se aleja.

Hace un año esta habría sido mi forma favorita de pasar la noche de un sábado. ¿Chicas? _Listo_. ¿Bebidas? _Listo_. ¿Fiestas acaloradas con amigos? _Doblemente listo_. Ya no tanto. No extraño beber demasiado y despertar junto a alguien a quien no puedo recordar.

¿Pero la principal razón por lo que esto no me atrae? Estaba borracho la noche en que recibí _la llamada _de mi padre el semestre pasado. Tuve que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente antes de intentar el viaje en auto de tres hora a casa para ver a mi mamá, toda pálida y gris en esa cama de hospital. Después de pasar una noche torturado, destrozado sin ninguna forma de arreglarlo, beber se vuelve una prioridad menos importante.

Mi mejor amigo Cato se acerca. —Maldición hombre, ni siquiera tienes que intentarlo. Es como si accionaras algún radar que las atrae. Ven. A. Follarme —dice con una voz robótica.

Empujo su hombro. —Cállate, ya sabes que no es mi culpa.

—No, la genética superior nacida en ti por el Congresista y la MILF aseguraron que tuvieras culos fácilmente y con frecuencia. —Niega con la cabeza— . Maldito bastardo con suerte.

Me río entre dientes, ignorando su comentario. La verdad es que no pedí la atención, y rara vez duermo por ahí. Pero había ganado mi reputación durante el primer y segundo año acostándome con casi cada chica a la vista. Y ahora no hago mucho por disipar los rumores. Es bueno, sin embargo, no estar en guerra con un tipo u otro en la casa cuya novia o hermana se acostó conmigo. Realmente estoy disfrutando el indulto.

Levanto la mirada y veo a una chica bonita con cabello oscuro en la esquina. No está vestida como las otras chicas aquí —sus tetas y su culo no están a la vista— y extrañamente eso la hace aún más atractiva. Sus ojos se abren y fuerza una sonrisa. Es obvio que este no es su lugar. Me consuela saber que no soy el único fingiendo esta noche. Ella no es el tipo de chica con la que el viejo yo se habría molestado. Lo que significa que sus bragas no están listas para caer de rodillas a mi disposición. Pero de alguna manera, eso sólo me hace interesarme más. Tira del borde de su camisa de color rosa, viéndose lista para huir.

—Sólo quería advertirte… Glimmer está aquí y te buscaba antes —dice Cato. _Maldita mierda. _—Justo con lo que quería lidiar esta noche. Glimmer ebria. — Glimmer sentimental, Glimmer llorona, Glimmer excitada, tú eliges. Normalmente es al menos una, si no todas las anteriores.

—¿Ustedes terminaron de nuevo?

—Del todo esta vez.

Levanta su vaso en un saludo burlón. —Sé fuerte, hombre.

Eso planeo. Hemos terminado y vuelto tantas veces, no sé qué pasa con esa chica. Salimos por un año. ¿Por qué? No podría decirte. Nunca me ha gustado su personalidad, pero me gustaba su cuerpo. Aún me gusta, si soy honesto. Y ella siempre compartía eso conmigo libremente. Pero salir, escucharla hablar sobre mierda intrascendente… gah, incluso el sonido de su voz desgasta mis nervios.

Echo un vistazo a la habitación, buscando a la chica bonita con cabello oscuro de nuevo. Sin encontrarla, me apoyo contra la pared para poder ver en la cocina. La gente llena mucho cada centímetro cuadrado de la cocina, sala y comedor —las únicas habitaciones que mantenemos abiertas durante las fiestas. Y la fila para el baño es muy larga, así que no podría haber ido allí. Considerando que sus amigos siguen bailando en el centro de la sala de estar, derramando cerveza sobre nuestra ya asquerosa alfombra, sé que no está lejos. Esa chica se ve demasiado inocente como para andar vagando alrededor de una casa de fraternidad sola. _Maldición. _Le doy a Cato mi cerveza y voy a buscarla.

Salgo a la terraza de atrás, y está tan oscuro que al principio no puedo verla. La luna es sólo una pequeña porción y ella está de espaldas a mí, sentada en el último escalón. Cascadas de cabello castaño rojizo sobre sus hombros, cayendo casi hasta su cintura y mezclándose con el cielo oscuro. Su espalda se pone rígida con el sonido de la música inundando la noche pacífica. Cierro la puerta corrediza de cristal detrás de mí, apagando el ruido pero no bloqueándolo por completo.

La canción del cantante T.I. sonando adentro está a punto de darle lo que sea que ella quisiera. Un testamento que actualmente comparto, viendo a esta bonita cosita frente a mí.

Se da la vuelta y capta mi mirada. Su expresión no es la reacción que estoy esperando. Parece ligeramente molesta… molesta por mi presencia. No es el efecto normal que tengo en las mujeres.

—No deberías estar aquí afuera sola. —Doy un paso más cerca.

—¿Por qué, estás planeando hacer algo? Porque puedo gritar realmente fuerte.

El viejo yo habría hecho algún comentario sobre tener su sexy culo en mi cama para ver exactamente qué tan fuerte podría hacerla gritar, pero de alguna manera sé que no está esperando a que yo sea ese chico. Es refrescante. Me muevo más cerca de ella en el fresco aire nocturno, aliviado de que no tengo que aplicar el acto de chico suave.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le pregunto.

Me mira cuidadosamente y lentamente. Por un segundo me pregunto si me va a decir que no. No puedo recordar la última vez que una chica me dijo que no. Se muerde el labio, tratando de leerme, luego junta las manos sobre su regazo.

— Puedes quedarte, _si _te portas bien.

Me río entre dientes suavemente. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Tiene problemas de confianza o se enteró de mi reputación. —¿Tienes gas pimienta? ¿Tal vez un silbato de violación escondido debajo de tu camisa?

Sus ojos se entrecierran ligeramente. —Ja, ja, —dice secamente.

Me siento en el escalón a su lado y de pronto me pregunto qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí con ella. Estoy seguro como la mierda que esta chica es demasiado dulce para meterme con ella. Pero sé que eso no es lo que quiero esta noche. Si lo fuera, estaría en mi habitación con la rubia de antes, y tal vez con su amiga morena también.

—Soy Peeta. —Extiendo mi mano hacia ella.

La mira, pero no hace movimiento para darme la suya.

—Te llamaré Pajarito si no me dices tu nombre.

Sus ojos siguen ardiendo en los míos mientras endereza sus hombros. —Si estás tratando de ligarme, ahorremos el tiempo. Mi respuesta es no.

Mis hombros vibran con una suave risa. —Eres muy segura de ti misma, ¿no, Pajarito? No iba a pedirte que salieras conmigo, pero tu pequeño discurso fue lindo.

Fija su boca en una línea apretada. —Mi nombre es Katniss.

Nunca había conocido a una Katniss. El nombre es bonito, y único —justo como ella. Su maquillaje es natural, sutil en comparación con el alto brillo de los labios de la rubia de antes. Es bonita pero no recargada.

—No te había visto aquí antes.

—Eso es porque no suelo venir a estas cosas.

Levanta su vaso con cerveza, pero no bebe. Es como si necesitara hacer algo con sus manos. Conozco el sentimiento. Me siento extrañamente torpe e inseguro cerca de ella —no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

No necesito preguntar por qué no asiste a fiestas de fraternidad. Es obvio

que este no es su lugar. —¿Necesitas otra bebida?

Niega con la cabeza. —¿A quién estoy engañando? No voy a beber esto. — Vuelca el contenido del vaso en el césped antes de colocar el vaso vacío a su lado.

—¿No eres fanática de la cerveza? Creo que podría conseguirte algo más si quieres…

—No soy fanática de la bebida, en realidad. —Su voz es suave, como si hubiera un recuerdo lejano llamando su atención.

Ahora que me he vuelto para mirarla de frente, no puedo apartar la mirada. Sus ojos son de un tono gris fascinante y su cabello se ve ligeramente rojo cuando capta la luz. Tiene rasgos suaves y delicados, pómulos altos, boca carnosa y bonitos ojos separados. Es encantadora.

Arrastro una mano por mi cabello y me volteo porque parece que no puedo dejar malditamente de mirarla. _Deja de ser raro, Peeta_. En su lugar, miro hacia el patio trasero —basurero lleno de vasos de plástico rojos, botellas de cerveza y colillas de cigarrillos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te hace hacer cosas estúpidas —dice Katniss después de varios minutos.

Simplemente asiento. No tiene idea de qué tan cerca de casa golpea esa declaración. ¿Hizo ella cosas estúpidas en su pasado, o se basa en las acciones de la gente de adentro?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunta.

—Necesitaba algo de aire. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Lo mismo, supongo. —Intenta una sonrisa, pero puedo decir que está tan fuera de práctica como yo.

Hay algo triste en sus ojos, y me hace querer patear el culo de quien fuera que puso esa mirada allí. ¿Fue algún borracho idiota que la hirió? Tal vez es por eso que no le gusta el alcohol.

—Tomé el semestre pasado libre —digo, tratando de mantener la conversación—. E incluso aunque vivo en la casa de la fraternidad, supongo que no estoy listo para el inicio de una fiesta de semestre nuevo.

Me mira. —¿Eres un Delta Sig?

Asiento, agradecido de que no me pregunta por qué no tomé el semestre pasado. Mira hacia atrás, hacia el patio y lanza un suspiro profundo.

Esta chica es diferente, y estoy completamente fuera de mi juego. Pero creo que me gusta. Se niega a babear por mí, y la respeto por eso. Odio cuando las chicas que no saben nada sobre mi actúan como si fuéramos malditas almas gemelas. Es tan repugnante. Pero Katniss parece diferente. Quiero conocerla.

**Katniss**

Peeta se mantiene en silencio a mi lado, y puedo sentir que hay algo más en su mente además de escapar de la fiesta —sólo que no tengo idea de lo que es, o por qué me ha elegido a mí como compañía. Sonrío para mí misma pensando que Johanna estará bastante orgullosa de que estoy aquí afuera hablando con Chico Guapo. Y es lindo. Es casi demasiado para soportar tenerlo tan cerca y solo. Huele jodidamente increíble también, como una pizca de colonia fuerte y un rastro de detergente para lavar la ropa. Quiero hundir mi nariz en su cuello e inhalar, acercarme a ese aroma delicioso. Por supuesto que no hago tal cosa.

—¿Qué es lo más interesante sobre ti? —pregunta de repente.

De ninguna manera voy a decirle eso. Su pregunta es extraña, pero le sigo la corriente. —Soy adoptada.

—¿En serio? —Su mirada se mueve rápidamente hacia la mía.

Cada vez que le cuento a la gente, sus ojos se iluminan con asombro, como si de repente fuera especial, diferente. No sé si esperan que sea de algún genial país extranjero, o tal vez que mis padres sean celebridades, pero la verdad no se parece en nada a eso. —De ninguna parte interesante. Simplemente Colorado.

—Eso es genial. ¿Alguna vez has vuelto a ir?

—Nop. Mis papás querían llevarme como regalo de graduación, pero no lo sé... —Me encojo de hombros—. Los convencí de que no quería ir. En realidad, sí quería. Desesperadamente. Pero me sentí culpable por querer ir. Se ponían incómodos cada vez que hablaba de algo relacionado con mi madre biológica, como si pensaran que no era suficiente para mí —termino. No tengo idea de por qué estoy descargándome con un chico que acabo de conocer. Parece que Chico Guapo posee la extraña habilidad de convencerme de decir la verdad. Nada bueno.

Sin embargo para crédito suyo, Peeta no reacciona para nada ante la cosa de los dos papás. Simplemente asiente y sigue jugando con el corte deshilachado de sus vaqueros, como si estuviera escuchando atentamente, tanto a las cosas que digo como a las que no digo.

Lo cierto es que jamás he conocido a mi madre biológica, pero siempre había querido hacerlo. Depende del humor en el que estaba, imaginaba a mi madre como una modelo elegante, o durante los tiempos más duros de lidiar con mi adopción, como una vagabunda.

Mi primera impresión de Peeta "Chico Guapo" cuando lo vi dentro con la rubia, fue que era el típico chico de fraternidad amante de la fiesta. Ahora, observándolo silenciosamente jugando con el dobladillo de sus vaqueros, no estoy tan segura. Parece más cómodo sentado aquí en la oscuridad que adentro con sus amigos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo más interesante sobre ti? —pregunto, devolviendo su extraña pregunta.

Suelta una risa suave, el timbre de su profunda voz aplastándome como una ola seductora. —Mmm. —Considera mi pregunta por un minuto, mirando el cielo—. No lo sé. Pero como que quiero descubrirlo, ¿sabes?

Asiento. Qué par hacemos, sentados aquí afuera, solos en la oscuridad. Yo estoy escapándome de mi pasado, y él está intentando descubrir su futuro. Sea como sea, parece que ambos estamos cansados de la idea de las fiestas sin sentido. Mientras la fiesta arrasa adentro, encuentro consuelo al comprender que no estoy sola.

**Peeta**

Necesito volver a dirigir la atención a ella antes de decir algo estúpido. Y con la manera en que sus brillantes ojos grises miran directamente a los míos, quién sabe qué podría admitir si me insistiera.

—Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí afuera escondiéndote?

Sus ojos viajan hacia los míos nerviosamente, como si hubiera destapado algún gran secreto. Sólo que no tengo idea de cuál es. Katniss pone los hombros derechos y deja escapar un suspiro. —No me estoy escondiendo. Sólo necesito un descanso.

Actúa como si estar en una fiesta fuera un trabajo, pero no puedo discutir. Yo también prefiero estar aquí afuera con ella. Por un momento me observa desde el rabillo del ojo. En lugar de mirarla como quiero hacerlo, sigo jugando con la brizna de pasto que saqué del suelo.

—¿Por qué estás aburrido de la vida? —pregunta.

No tiene manera de saber la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Antes de que pueda responder, la puerta se abre detrás de nosotros, sorprendiéndonos con una molesta ola de música. Katniss y yo nos damos la vuelta para ver quién ha interrumpido nuestro escondite.

Es Cato. _Joder, mierda_. Se tambalea hacia nosotros, con los ojos danzando entre Katniss y yo con interés. —Glimmer te está buscando —anuncia.

Me encojo cuando Katniss levanta una ceja, sin lugar a dudas preguntándose quién es Glimmer.

—Ahora estoy ocupado.

Cato continúa—: Vuelve adentro, hombre. Necesito que desvíes hacía mí alguno de los coños que atraes. —Da un largo trago a su vaso—. Demonios, incluso tomaré tus sobras. —Sus ojos se vuelven hacia Katniss—. Y considerando que ésta todavía está hablándote, supongo que todavía no te la has follado.

Katniss se encoge ante sus palabras, y en menos de dos segundos, estoy de pie.

**Katniss**

Peeta se levanta de repente y da un empujón con la mano en el hombro de su amigo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que retroceda unos cuantos pasos. — Vuelve adentro, Cato. Ebrio imbécil —murmura para sí mismo.

Cato se arrastra de vuelta hacia adentro, pero su visita es una alarma para despertarse. No debería estar sentada sola en la oscuridad con un chico que no conozco. Un chico que, según su amigo, definitivamente sabe cómo llegar a una vagina. Eso es lo último que necesito. Cuando me levanto, veo la desilusión cruzar los rasgos de Peeta.

—Voy a irme —digo.

Asiente y me observa mientras me voy, con las manos en un puño a su lado. De vuelta adentro, el calor y la música son demasiado. Encuentro a Johanna y a Cinna donde los dejé en la sala de estar, aún bailando, sólo que más borrachos que antes. Tiro del brazo de Johanna. —¡Oye! —grito por encima de la música—. ¡Ya estoy lista para irme!

Deja de bailar para fruncirme el ceño, pero no discute. —De acuerdo. — Agarra la mano de Cinna—. ¡Cinna, cariño, vamos!

Él sonríe, tan despreocupado como siempre, y nos sigue a la puerta delantera. Echo una última mirada detrás de mí y encuentro a Peeta sentado en el sofá, con una rubia diferente posándose encima de su regazo, con sus manos a ambos lados, no haciendo nada para detener el baile erótico. Su expresión es aburrida, y cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos, frunce el ceño.

—Vamos. —Jalo a Johanna, más fuerte esta vez, y salimos a la noche. Odio la sensación de los ojos de Peeta en mi espalda mientras me voy. Odio haber creído que compartimos algo allí afuera.

Cuando llegamos a la residencia, Cinna nos sigue a Johanna y a mí dentro de nuestra habitación, lo cual se ha convertido en un hecho común. Odia a su compañero de este año. Aparentemente es algún tipo de atleta que golpea homosexuales. Lo cual apesta. Johanna y yo le hemos dicho que vaya a los servicios de alojamiento e intente que lo cambien. Pero cada vez que lo hacemos, él se encoge de hombros. Me saco los zapatos de una patada y caigo encima de mi angosta cama gemela. Estoy lista para dormirme, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a quedarme despierta hasta tan tarde, pero aparentemente, Johanna y Cinna todavía están con ganas de bailar. Johanna prende la música y comienzan a practicar el baile que han hecho para "Call Me Maybe". A pesar de que lo he visto un millón de veces, cuando Cinna da un paso al frente y se pasea por nuestra habitación, aún me hace reír. Dios, amo a estos dos. En tiempos como estos me pregunto, ¿por qué simplemente no puedo esconderme en mi burbuja? Tengo a los dos mejores amigos que una chica podría desear.

¿Cuál es el gran problema de ser la cuidadosa chica de segundo año que es mejor conocida por entregar antes su tarea? ¿O la chica que siempre está cerca los fines de semana para dejar que entre la marea de chicos ebrios a los dormitorios en la noche porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Oh Dios, sí, eso era malo. Pero la pregunta es... ¿quiero cambiar mi reputación? He trabajado duro para ganármela —para permanecer debajo del radar. Y sé que si me subo a bordo de la escuela de locura de Johanna, todo eso desaparecerá. He logrado el anonimato que siempre ansié —entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan inquieta?

Esa es la razón por la cual elegí esta universidad privada en el medio de la nada en Iowa —porque prácticamente nadie de mi secundaria iba a venir aquí, lo cual lo hizo todo mucho más atractivo. Seguro. A pesar de que mis papás querían que siguiera sus pasos, fuera a la universidad State y me convirtiera en una Vikinga, los convencí de que esto era lo que quería. Ahora no estoy tan segura de ello. Repito mi conversación con Peeta en mi mente. ¿Qué tenía él que se sentía tan familiar?

Johanna brinca frente a mí, sincronizando los labios con entusiasmo. —_Here's my number, so call me, maybe_

Mi boca se curva en su usual sonrisa torcida, observándolos cantar con todo el corazón. Una vez que la canción ha terminado, Johanna se saca el sostén por debajo de su camiseta y se saca los vaqueros. No tiene nada de pudor —ni en frente de mí, de Cinna, o de cualquiera, en realidad. Johanna es lo contrario a mí en todos los sentidos. Yo llevo el cabello suelto como una cortina en la que esconderme —cuanto más largo, mejor. El de Johanna está recortado cerca de sus hombros en un corto peinado brillante que recorta regularmente. También fue bendecida con pechos que entran gentilmente en su camiseta, dos bultos femeninos agradablemente redondeados. ¿Los míos? No tanto. Mis tetas y yo jamás nos hemos llevado bien. Las mías se desbordan de una talla C, pero me niego a comprar un tamaño más grande, así que desde el año pasado me ha comenzado a gustar usar sostenes deportivos exclusivamente. Aunque no es porque me importe correr. Mis pechos son simplemente más manipulables de esta forma. Por supuesto que Johanna criticaba esa información, disgustada de que me había acostumbrado a dejar a mis partes femeninas ajustadas. Incluso había intentado hacer que Cinna también argumentara a favor de dejar libres mis pechos, a lo cual respondió—: Eh. Yo podría tomarlos o dejarlos. Pero he oído que a los chicos les gustan esas cosas. —Todos nos echamos a reír, y ese fue más o menos el fin de esa conversación.

Johanna se tumba en mi cama, obligándome a moverme. Cinna se estira en nuestro sofá, donde ha estado durmiendo regularmente.

—¿Te divertiste esta noche, Katniss? —pregunta Johanna.

Asiento. —Sí. No fue malo.

Ríe por lo bajo. —Si no hubo nadie que te haya interesado en la fiesta esta noche, tienes problemas más grandes que con los que yo pueda ayudarte.

—Hubo alguien —admito, mi voz pequeña.

—¿Quién?

—Su nombre era Peeta.

—¿Peeta Mellark?

Asiento avergonzadamente.

Sus ojos vuelan hacia los de Cinna, los cuales están igual de abiertos y preocupados. —Oh, cariño. —Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, manteniendo el nivel de voz.

Johanna rueda los ojos y deja escapar un resoplido. —Cinna. —Le hace una señal para que explique, poniendo una mano en su cadera. Oh-oh, esto no es bueno.

—Cómo digo esto... —Golpea su dedo índice contra su barbilla, con la expresión triste—. Él es un tiburón, nena. Tú necesitas un pececillo.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Era Peeta un tiburón como ellos pensaban? Luego de hablar con él en la plataforma, no pensaba así. Pero luego recordé a la chica de enormes pechos plantada en su regazo tan sólo unos minutos atrás. Sus pechos no eran más grandes que los míos, pero ella no tenía problema en ponérselos a la gente en la cara. Y Peeta no hizo nada para sacarla de su espacio personal.

Johanna le da una palmada en la cima de su cabeza. —Bien dicho, amorcito.

—Relájense, chicos, no es como si fuera a hacer nada con eso.

Las cejas de Johanna se disparan hacia arriba. —Cariño, ni siquiera sabrías que hacer con un chico, de todas formas.

No lo discuto. No le digo que está equivocada. No importa, porque no es como si estuviera planeando enredarme con nadie. Especialmente Peeta. Acercarme a la gente significa correr el riesgo de exponer mi pasado. Y no estoy bien con ello. Ni siquiera Johanna o Cinna lo saben, Dios los ame.

—Buenas noches, chicos. —Apago mi lámpara, sumergiéndonos en la oscuridad y me acurruco de mi lado, dejando que la sensación de indiferencia se apoderare de mí. No puedo creer que me sinceré con Peeta esta noche, creyendo que habíamos compartido algún tipo de momento, contándole sobre mi adopción. Eso fue estúpido. No tenía sentido hacerse ilusiones en cuanto a Peeta, estaba más a salvo sola, de todas formas.

_**Sólo paso rápido a dejarles un nuevo capítulo y a comentarles que seguiré actualizand veces por semana, pero alternando las dos historias que tengo al momento. **_

_**Gracias a Guest, X, Pekis Fletcher, tributoylarcha, victoria, Mary Malfoy Mellark por sus reviews!**_


	4. Capítulo 3

3

**Peeta**

No había esperado ver a Katniss de nuevo, todo el destello de pelo castaño me deja momentáneamente aturdido. Al verla a la luz del día, me doy cuenta que es incluso más bonita de lo que pensé. Pero tan rápido como la veo, se ha ido, saltando detrás de un contenedor de basura para cubrirse. —¿Katniss? —Doy vuelta la esquina y la veo acurrucada hacia abajo, con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho.

Sus ojos se mueven hacia arriba y se encuentran con los míos y deja escapar un suave gemido. No dice nada, sólo se mantiene agachada junto al contenedor de basura. Le extiendo mi mano, ofreciéndole ayuda. Su mirada se eleva a la mía, en busca de algo en la distancia antes de tomar mi mano.

—¿Por qué te escondes?

—No lo hice —dice rápidamente.

Levanto una ceja. Puedo sentir su mano temblorosa en la mía.

—¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? —Su voz está rasposa, suplicando por lo que no puedo rechazarla.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

Su mirada lanza dardos detrás de mí. —A cualquier otro lugar.

La tristeza parpadea en sus ojos y al instante sé lo mucho que me gustaría lastimar a quien la haya lastimado. —Vamos. Si vamos por allí —señalo una pista en el borde del campus—, no está muy lejos de mi casa.

Asiente, y mira detrás de sí una vez más antes de seguirme. No tengo idea de lo que la asustó, pero está pálida y nerviosa, como si pudiera alejarse de mí en cualquier momento. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero no puedo dejar que lo haga. De mala gana libero su mano, pero se mantiene con ritmo a mi lado. —¿Tienes alguna clase en este momento? —le pregunto, con necesidad de romper el silencio.

Niega con la cabeza. —Ya he terminado por hoy.

Maldita sea, sólo las once de la mañana y ¿ya ha hecho todo lo del día? Yo no tomo clases que comiencen antes del mediodía.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Delta Sig, ella duda en la puerta antes de entrar. Está destrozada, como de costumbre.

—Esto es extraño, estar en una fraternidad durante la luz del día.

Le sonrío. —Vamos, te voy a mostrar todo.

—¿Cuántos chicos viven aquí? —Me sigue a través de la sala de estar. Hay un tipo al azar durmiendo en el sofá, y Katniss se ve ligeramente preocupada por esto, pero sigue caminando.

—Um, unos dieciséis, creo. La casa es sólo para estudiantes de tercer y cuarto año. —Nos detenemos en la cocina y saludo a Drake y Jared. Supongo que si le presento a algunos de mis compañeros de habitación —testigos— va a estar más cómoda siguiéndome a mi habitación. Por supuesto que no me gusta la forma en que sus ojos se desplazan sobre sus elegantes caderas cubiertas por un vaquero, molestándola visualmente—. Vamos. —Tomo su mano de nuevo, lo que se ha vuelto una reacción natural hacia ella a pesar de que siempre he odiado lo de tomarse de la mano y la guio hacia la escalera.

Se detiene en la parte inferior de la escalera, con los ojos llenos de preguntas. Me vuelvo hacia ella, resistiendo el impulso de tirar los mechones de pelo atrás de sus hombros. —Prácticamente sólo paso el rato en mi habitación. El resto de la casa es desagradable.

Sonríe torcidamente, incapaz de estar en desacuerdo de que mi casa es un asco. —Está bien. Pero nada de jueguecitos.

—Cierto. A menos que tú inicies, en cuyo caso no hago promesas para detenerlo.

Golpea mi brazo. —No voy a empezar nada, así que no te preocupes.

Me sigue arriba, y me alegro de que no pueda ver la tonta sonrisa plantada en mi cara. No es en absoluto como las otras chicas con las que paso el rato, y eso me gusta. Subimos los tres tramos de escaleras en silencio, empujo y abro la puerta chirriante al ático, mientras los pasos de Katniss se acercan para echar un vistazo. Tomar el ático sin terminar significaba que tenía mi propia habitación. No importaba que no tuviera calefacción o aire acondicionado, tenía mi propio espacio.

La observo mientras mira la cama matrimonial, pulcramente hecha con sábanas en color crema y azul marino, un escritorio y una silla en la esquina, un armario alto y mi acústica en un stand en la esquina. La habitación es amplia y abierta, con pisos de tablón de madera oscura y techos con vigas. Hace mucho frío en el invierno y es sofocante el calor en el verano, pero es septiembre, así que por el momento, es perfecto. —¿Qué piensas?

Se pasea por mi escritorio y mira el tablero de corcho encima de ella donde he clavado con tachuelas varias fotos, citas y clips de revistas. Hay una foto del verano pasado de mi mamá y yo en la playa —antes de que se volviera loca— y otra de Cato y yo teniendo una sesión de jam improvisada.

Katniss apunta a mi madre. —Te pareces a ella. Las mismas pestañas.

—Lo sé. —Todo el mundo siempre se pone raro sobre mis pestañas por alguna maldita razón. Es vergonzoso.

Luego vuelve a examinar el resto de mi habitación. —¿Haces tu cama?

Asiento. —Supongo que es un hábito. Tuve que hacerla cada día mientras crecía. Era la única tarea que tenía que hacer, y mi mamá enloquecía si no lo hacía. Se muerde el labio, tratando de no sonreír.

—Ven, siéntate. —Deslizo su mochila de sus hombros y la dejo en el suelo. Se sienta en el borde de mi cama, mientras saco la silla para mí—. Así que, ¿vas a decirme de que te escondías?

Mira hacia abajo y regresa la expresión de terror en su rostro.

_Jodida mierda._

—Oye, lo siento. Está bien. —Levanto mis manos en señal de rendición—. No tienes que decirme.

Traga, la tensión en los hombros se disipa ligeramente cuando toma una respiración profunda.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Pongo la silla más cerca de donde está sentada en la cama. —Por ser genial con mi... mierda. —Retuerce las manos en su regazo—. Supongo que esperaba que fueras diferente. El Peeta Mellark del que he oído hablar es un jugador importante y siempre…—Hace una pausa y se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿Siempre qué?

Sus mejillas se ruborizan de la sombra más bonita de color rosa.. —Está cachondo —termina. Le doy una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, nena.

Sus ojos se abren ligeramente.

Un repentino golpe en la puerta de mi dormitorio interrumpe nuestro silencio. —Oye, hombre —llama una voz amortiguada a través de la puerta. Es Cato. Estoy seguro de que ha sido informado de que estoy aquí con una chica, así que debe haber una razón importante para que interrumpa.

—Entra.

Su mirada registra a Katniss sentada en el lado de mi cama como si estuviera lista para salir corriendo, pero sus ojos se deslizan de ella hacia mí. No la reconoce de la noche del sábado. No es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba borracho hasta el culo.

—Glimmer está aquí —dice.

La cabeza de Katniss se vuelve hacia mí, preguntándome claramente quien es Glimmer.

—Estoy ocupado.

Cato se ríe. —Ven y trata con su bonito culo.

—Joder hombre, dile que estoy con alguien.

—Sabes que va a esperar. Esa chica no tiene vergüenza.

Maldición. Tiene razón.

—Está bien, dile que suba.

_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí el nuevo capi; es cortito, pero me gustaría saber que les pareció.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

4

**Katniss**

Esconderme detrás de ese contenedor de basura parecía importante en el momento. No podía tener a alguien de mi pasado manchándome, así que me zambullí para cubrirme. Pero ahora, a la espera de alguien llamada Glimmer, me pregunto qué demonios estoy haciendo en la habitación de Peeta. Esta no soy yo. No sigo chicos a su casa. Desde luego, no me meto en sus camas. Esto es sólo buscar problemas. Y ahora claramente él tiene una novia, lo que me hace quedar como una idiota más grande.

Cato se va y Peeta no hace ningún movimiento para explicar. Puesto que es demasiado tarde para escapar, espero. Unos segundos más tarde, oímos pasos subiendo las escaleras hasta el ático. Una chica menuda con pelo rubio y largo gira en la esquina y su gran sonrisa se desvanece tan pronto como ve que Peeta no está sólo.

—Oh. Hola, Peeta. —Se recupera y se inclina para plantar un beso en su mejilla.

Dios, ¿podría esto ser más incómodo? Quiero morir.

Peeta, habiendo perfeccionado su estilo-aburrido-con-la-vida, asiente una vez hacia ella y luego regresa su mirada a la mía. —Esta es Katniss. Katniss, ella es Glimmer.

Glimmer se gira, pero su sonrisa sólo se reserva para Peeta porque se desvanece cuando me nota. Hay algo que odia acerca de que yo esté aquí con Peeta, y la perra interna dentro de mí disfruta ese hecho. Esta chica simplemente apesta a falso, y al instante no soy una fan.

—No sabía que estuvieras con alguien. —La voz de Glimmer sale suave, cuando se gira hacia Peeta.

—Bueno, así es. ¿Necesitabas algo? —Su voz es fría, sin emociones.

Maldita sea. Esta no puede ser su novia. De lo contrario, él sería un verdadero idiota. Por supuesto que me muero por saber quién es, pero no voy a preguntar. No estoy segura de que ahora podría manejar oír eso. Peeta me ha tratado con nada más que amabilidad y respeto, y en cierto modo quiero seguir pensando lo mejor de él.

—No. Sólo quería saludarte. —Glimmer levanta un hombro, luego cae y no puedo dejar de notar la manera en que su pecho sobresale cuando lo hace. El movimiento es practicado, más allá de obvio. Dios, esta chica me resulta molesta en todo en treinta segundos. Antes de que el incómodo silencio tenga tiempo para descender plenamente sobre nosotros, Glimmer se centra sobre mí—. Pareces familiar.

Mi corazón se detiene.

Literalmente deja de latir en mi pecho.

Espero por Dios que no tenga idea de _por qué _luzco familiar. Suelto un respiro y me encojo de hombros, tratando de convencerme de que esto es sólo una coincidencia. No puede saber. Desesperadamente necesitando cambiar de tema, pregunto—: ¿Cómo se conocen tú y Peeta?

Peeta responde por ella—: Ex-novia.

Oh.

—Sí, algunos días soy su ex-novia, algunos días soy… ¿Que soy exactamente, Peeta, en esas noches que me llamas y me pides que venga?

—Tu deseo, Glimmer.

Ella se ríe, su boca curvada en una sonrisa victoriosa. —Cierto, Peeta.

Mi estómago se acalambra.

Peeta se levanta de la silla, mirándola con ojos vigilantes, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Glimmer se ríe de nuevo, esta vez con nerviosismo. —Puedo ver que estás tratando de impresionar a tu nueva amiga, así que me voy a ir.

La mandíbula de él se tensa mientras se traga lo que sea que quiere decir. Conduce a Glimmer del codo hacia la puerta. —Katniss y yo necesitamos estudiar. Glimmer hace pucheros, pero lo deja guiarla hacia el pasillo. Una vez que la puerta está firmemente cerrada, miro a Peeta. —¿Estás seguro de que está bien que yo esté aquí? —pregunto.

Se ríe incómodamente y cruza la habitación hacia mí. —Estás salvando mi culo ahora mismo. Así que gracias.

—¿Cómo?

—Al ayudarme a deshacerme de Glimmer. Ella se habría quedado toda la tarde si la dejara.

Me levanto de la cama, preguntándome si él no quiere compañía y si debería salir también. —Oh… quieres que…

Sus firmes manos en mis hombros me impiden ir más lejos. —Quiero que te quedes.

El caliente peso de sus manos es un recordatorio constante de que no soy tan inmune a sus encantos como me gustaría. Le sonrío como una fan enamorada. _Idiota. _En silencio me reprendo que me he unido al club de fans de Peeta.

—Siéntate. Quédate. Ponte cómoda.

Me dejo caer en su cama una vez más, la química crepita entre nosotros, no importa lo mucho que lo quiera negar. —Está bien.

—Tengo tarea de psicología que podría hacer. Y tú puedes esconderte aquí, así que sólo relájate, ¿está bien?

Quiero preguntarle más acerca de Glimmer, pero eso puede conducirlo a preguntar porque yo me escondía, por lo que me callo y me relajo en su gran cama matrimonial. Es mucho más lujosa y cómoda que mi estrecho colchón duro-como-roca de los dormitorios. Mmm. Su cama huele a él. Es un olor que al instante decido que podría embotellar y vender.

Peeta enciende música suave y toma su libro de texto y un montón de papeles de la mesa, balanceando todo en su regazo para poder enfrentarme. Agarro el libro de mi clase de desarrollo en la primera infancia y valientemente me instalo contra su montaña de almohadas. Mis ojos se mueven a los de Peeta, pero no parece importarle en lo más mínimo que haya requisado su cama. De hecho, juro que hay un atisbo de sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —pregunta.

—Trabajo Social ¿Qué hay de ti? —Por alguna razón esperaba que dijera _indeciso_, pero me sorprende.

—Psicología. Sobre todo porque molesta a mi papá.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonríe. —Es un alcalde y quiere hacer una carrera para el congreso. Siempre ha estado obsesionado con la política… así que por supuesto quería que me especializara en ciencias políticas, o al menos en negocios.

Asiento. A mis papás no les preocupaba cual fuera mi especialidad. Y cuando les dije que quería trabajar en el campo de la adopción, me ayudaron a investigar el programa de Trabajo Social.

—Era eso o algo artístico, y ya que soy una mierda en arte y sólo aceptable en música, me imaginé que la psicología era una apuesta segura.

—¿Al menos te gustan tus clases? —le pregunto.

—Sí, resulta que me encantan. Las personas son la cosa más interesante para mí de todos modos, así que funcionó.

—¿Lograste molestar a tu papá?

Asiente. —Oh, sí. Estaba tan enojado que explotaba.

Ambos sonreímos. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Peeta me está dejando entrar en cosas que no comparte normalmente? ¿Y porque eso me gusta tanto? Me concentro en mi libro durante unos minutos, pero leer sobre trastornos de vinculación es bastante aburrido y la bondad exquisita de Peeta está ahí en pantalla.

Es difícil no echarle miradas de vez en cuando. Un pequeño pliegue marca su ceño mientras se concentra, y sus labios se mueven cuando lee algo, lo que lo hace lucir adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo.

—Así que, ¿Glimmer de verdad es tu ex?

—Sí, pero no actúa como si lo fuera. Y por supuesto, mis hermanos de fraternidad me dan mierda sobre eso todo el tiempo.

Está claro que a ella le gustaría pasar el rato con Peeta, ex o no. Demonios, tal vez todavía lo hace, como dio a entender. Fuerzo mis ojos de nuevo al libro y me relajo en la acogedora ropa de cama. Después de unos momentos de hacer lo posible tratando de leer este libro, siento otra vez los ojos de Peeta en mí.

—¿Alguna vez piensas acerca de encontrarte con tu… un, la mujer que te dio a luz? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Mi mamá biológica? —Estaba acostumbrada a enseñarle a la gente la terminología correcta.

Asiente.

—Sí. Todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

Me encojo de hombros. Por muchas razones. No estoy segura de lo mucho que debo decirle, o cuánto realmente él quiere saber, pero Peeta está apoyado en sus codos, como si estuviera realmente interesado. No suelo hablar de estas cosas. Pero confío en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo entrar, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta que sólo lo conozco hace muy poco tiempo y todo el mundo me ha advertido sobre él. —Ahora que tengo diecinueve años, puedo ir a buscar los registros de mi adopción sin que mis padres necesiten firmar… —Libero un suspiro lento. Es algo en lo que he pensado hacer muchas veces, sin embargo, una fuerza desconocida me retiene. —No es una gran cosa. Con el tiempo voy a averiguar qué hacer —agrego, con la esperanza de aligerar el momento.

—Bueno, déjame saber si puedo ayudar —dice en voz baja.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

Se encoge de hombros. —¿Por qué no?

Estoy muy sorprendida por su interés en ayudarme. Sé que no soy la mejor compañía, sólo que a Peeta parece no importarle. Eso probablemente es porque no sabe mucho sobre mí. Agacho mi cabeza con esa conclusión, llevando mi barbilla al pecho. —Yo no te gustaría si supieras más sobre mi pasado.

No presiona por más detalles. Sólo permanece tranquilo y alcanza mi mano.

—Dudo mucho que eso podría ser verdad. Y además, tengo muuucho más equipaje que tú, así que estamos bien.

Sí, pero su reputación es un campo abierto. No se esconde detrás de una cortina, esperando por alguna terrible "gran revelación" como yo. Peeta me sigue mirando y su expresión suave envía un hormigueo caliente a través de mi pecho. No tengo ni idea de porque este Peeta Mellark —reportado mujeriego— tendría ese efecto en mí. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que lo hace. Lo cual es exactamente por lo que voy a tener mucho más cuidado con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parpadeo hasta abrir los ojos para encontrar a Peeta sobre mí. —Katniss, despierta. Te quedaste dormida. —Su mano en mi hombro me despierta suavemente ¿Qué? _Noooo_. Me incorporo de un salto en la cama, aturdida y con cara de sueño. ¿Me quedé dormida? Esto es tan impropio de mí.

—Debería irme. —Brinco de la cama y agarro mi mochila, levantándola sobre mi hombro—. ¿Tienes clases?

Peeta ve casualmente su reloj despertador. —Mi clase de psicología comenzó hace veinte minutos. No quería despertarte.

Oh. —Peeta, no te saltes la clase por mí.

Peeta se acerca un paso, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Tengo que estirar el cuello para mirarlo y mi pulso se acelera ante la repentina cercanía. — Está bien. —Endereza las correas de la mochila, su mano deteniéndose en mis hombros—. Esto era más divertido.

Qué es lo que está bien acerca de esto, no tengo ni idea. Su mirada se detiene en la mía. Debería alejarme, pero no lo haré. —¿Puedes permitirte el lujo de faltar a clase?

Deja escapar una breve carcajada. —No soy un tonto, Katniss. Tuve un promedio casi perfecto de calificaciones el semestre pasado. Y es sólo la segunda semana de clases. Está bien.

Mi expresión de sorpresa me delata.

—¿Qué? ¿No es lo que esperabas?

Me doy la vuelta y huyo sin decir nada más, necesitando usar mi cuerpo para algo útil como descender las escaleras así no hago algo estúpido como alzarme en los dedos de mis pies y besarlo como quiero. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta principal, Peeta agarra mi mochila, deteniendo mi escape.

—Oye, no te metas detrás de contenedores de basura ¿De acuerdo? —Coge los mechones sueltos de mi cara, metiéndolos detrás de mi oreja.

—Lo voy a intentar.

Cuando regreso a los dormitorios, Johanna me lanza una mirada sospechosa. —¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Pongo mi mochila casualmente en mi cama, mi mente aferrándose a una posible explicación. Sabiendo que soy horrible para improvisar, me quiebro y admito que estaba con Peeta, haciendo que suene como que casualmente nos encontramos —lo cual hicimos. Y el volver a casa con Peeta entonces fue obvio.

Cuando vi a Cashmere Capri antes, sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de que un ataque de pánico se hiciera cargo. No parecía peligrosa, con su pelo rubio rizado y pantalones de yoga negros desteñidos, pero lo era. Ella mantenía una relación con mi pasado. Sabía el secreto por el que he trabajado duro para asegurarme que no me siguiera aquí, que no me poseyera. Y sé que, dada la oportunidad, ella abriría su gran boca y lo diría. Es un secreto muy jugoso para no hacerlo. No podía tener eso, así que me lancé detrás del obstáculo más cercano que pude encontrar, que resultó ser un contenedor de basura. Temblaba cuando Peeta me encontró.

Pero Johanna no necesitaba saber acerca de mis aventuras con la basura. También omití la siesta que había tomado en su cama. Eso la enviaría sobre el borde. No, ese pequeño detalle tendrá que quedar entre él y yo, al igual que el hecho de que la almohada olía a una mezcla de suavizante y colonia y podría fácilmente habérmela traído a casa para disfrutarla en las noches. Ese detalle, sin duda, no tiene que ser compartido con nadie. Ni con Johanna y desde luego no con demasiado-caliente-para-su-propio-bien Peeta.


	6. Capítulo 5

5

**Peeta**

Enciendo la radio y me relajo mientras la plana carretera se extiende delante de mí. Ya habiendo perdido mi tarde de clases ayer debido a mi velada con Katniss, voy a casa, conduciendo tres horas para comprobar a mamá. Nunca solía molestarme demasiado en ir a casa los primeros años lejos en la Universidad. Pero un intento de suicidio cambia las cosas. No sería capaz de relajarme o concentrarme en clases hasta que la vea con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llego, mi padre está inmediatamente en mi rostro, provocando una pelea que casi lleva a los golpes. La trata como la mierda, y le tengo manía. Pero trato de centrarme en el hecho de que parece estar haciéndolo mejor. Es un viaje rápido; la saco a comer y solo hablamos. A veces me preocupo de que no coma lo suficiente, especialmente cuando mi padre está fuera de la ciudad, lo que es a menudo. Sin nadie que cocine para ella, tengo el presentimiento de que no come. Sin embargo, esto es más que solo sacarla a comer; necesito comprobarla, para estar seguro de que está bien. No sé si alguna vez me perdonaré por no darme cuenta de que tan cerca había estado de estirar la pata. Me hace darme cuenta de que no puedo subestimarla.

Conduciendo a casa, debería llegar a tiempo a mi clase de sexualidad humana, la clase que más he estado esperando en este semestre. Los infames discursos del profesor Abernathy han generado suficiente alboroto en el campus a través de los años. Debería ser una A fácil y por supuesto presenta mi tema favorito: sexo.

Una mano descansa en el volante y la otra tira incansablemente de arriba abajo mi cabello. No puedo parar de pensar en Katniss. Pasar el rato ayer con ella fue… inesperado. ¿Estar lo suficientemente a gusto para dormir en mi cama? Impactante. Y sexy.

Recuerdo su inquieta reacción cuando Glimmer dijo que lucía familiar. Parecía como si quisiera meterse bajo mi cama para cubrirse. Entre esconderse detrás de los contenedores de basura y estar aterrorizada de mi no muy brillante ex, Katniss es un misterio. Es como una pequeña y asustada brizna de chica a quien quiero persuadir de salir de su caparazón. No estoy incluso seguro de mis propias motivaciones desde que dudo que será alguna vez una de mis conquistas. Lo que me gusta, y a la vez no. Es definitivamente atractiva, con suaves curvas que llenan sus vaqueros, largo cabello rebelde, especialmente sus grandes ojos verdes y labios suaves. _Mierda_. Voy a empalmarme si no soy cuidadoso.

Entro en el aparcamiento del campus justo cuando mis clases están comenzando. Voy a llegar tarde. Encontrando el auditorio unos cuantos minutos después, me detengo en la puerta para buscar un asiento vacío. El profesor Abernathy es alto, calvo y está caminando de un lado a otro en la parte delantera de la habitación. El cuarto está lleno y silencioso, aparte de él. Se detiene brevemente cuando su mirada encuentra la mía, luego regresa a su discurso, diciendo lo importante de la sociedad y la imagen de uno mismo. Dirijo la atención hacia un asiento vacío en la parte trasera de la habitación cuando un movimiento llama mi atención. Un destello de pelo cobrizo pasa como un rayo a través de mi visión y hace que mi corazón galope. _Katniss._

Está sentada varias filas arriba y sus mejillas enrojecen cuando encuentra mis ojos. No puedo evitar sonreír ante la vista de ella. Maniobro entre las filas de asientos y, unas pocas miradas repugnantes después, me siento en la silla junto a ella.

—Hola, Pajarito.

Rueda los ojos antes de mirar al frente una vez más, pero la pequeña curva en su boca me dice que está feliz de verme. Esa pequeña curva no debería hacerme sentir tan bien. Me inclino cerca para susurrar en su oído. Vestigios de champú floral me saludan. —¿Qué me he perdido?

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en esta clase. No estuviste aquí la semana pasada.

Me gusta que lo notara. —Estuve fuera la semana pasada, tenía que comprobar a mamá —susurro de regreso.

Sus cejas se juntan y luego se vuelve hacia al frente de nuevo. No puedo evitar notar que ya ha llenado la página de notas garabateadas cuidadosamente a través de su cuaderno y que está golpeando nerviosamente un masticado y raído lápiz en su mano. Abandonando mi inspección de Katniss por un momento, me sintonizo en nuestro discurso. Abernathy es un animado locutor, y es fácil perderte en sus palabras. Abro el programa que imprimí de internet y sigo adelante con la segunda clase de la semana: Tú, un estudio de caso sexual. Oh, sí, esta clase va a ser impresionante. Y el leve sonrojo de Katniss durante el discurso me dificulta enfocarme. El profesor Abernathy se dirige a paso firme al lado de la habitación donde Katniss y yo estamos sentados. Se detiene delante de nosotros, reflexionando su siguiente opinión.

—He diseñado esta clase para permitirles explorar su sexualidad después de encontrar que muchos de mis estudiantes recibieron una educación de solo abstinencia en la secundaria. —Unas pocas personas en la habitación se miran, preguntándose a dónde va a llegar con esta clase, cuando continúa—: La abstinencia no es a menudo la realidad en la universidad, o en la secundaria, de hecho. Para remediar eso, exploraremos el rol de género en la sociedad como dice en mi programa, pero no sólo pontificaremos sobre esos temas como oscuras cosas ajenas a quiénes somos. Exploraremos su propia sexualidad a través de una tarea diaria semanal.

Reparte pilas de pequeños cuadernos negros a todos los que están sentados en la primera fila. Los cuadernos comienzan a hacer su camino alrededor de la habitación mientras todos toman uno.

—Estos son sus diarios. Y para empezar, les preparé el tema para su primera tarea semanal. Volteen hacia la persona a su lado. No importa si es un miembro del mismo sexo o el opuesto.

Me vuelvo hacia Katniss. Sus mejillas estabas rosadas antes, pero ahora está ruborizándose como una loca y él ni siquiera nos ha asignado nuestra tarea. Demasiado malditamente bonito.

—Abran su diario. Quiero que se fijen en la persona frente a ustedes. — Unas pocas risas suaves estallan en la habitación—. No hablen —nos recuerda el profesor Abernathy.

Permanezco en silencio, encorvado en mi asiento y asimilo la rígida postura de Katniss. Si esto es un estudio del nivel de comodidad de una persona en el sexo, Katniss ganaría por mayor incomodidad. Luce como si estuviera a punto de huir de la habitación. ¿Por qué siquiera se había inscrito en esta clase? Es elección voluntaria.

El profesor Abernathy explica la tarea semanal. Está buscando hacer un resumen sobre la imagen de uno mismo, la autoestima. Llevar a las jóvenes a verse a sí mismas más claramente, aceptando y alentando la confianza en sí mismas, dentro y fuera de la habitación; y llevar a los jóvenes a prestar más atención a lo que está debajo de su ropa. Mis ojos se mueven rápidamente a Katniss. Está sintonizada con cada palabra. Incluso tengo que admitir que es una tarea interesante.

El tema de nuestro primer ejercicio semanal es qué encontramos atractivo y hermoso en el sexo opuesto. Unos pocos comentarios maliciosos y risas circulan por la habitación, hasta que el profesor Abernathy nos reorienta a pensar en las partes poco común del cuerpo, como manos y ojos. Luego nos empuja a dar un paso hacia delante. Se vuelve a acercar a Katniss y a mí, deteniéndose delante de nuestros escritorios. Cuando nos pregunta nuestros nombres, el sonrojo de Katniss aumenta de nuevo. Va a usarnos como ejemplo delante de la clase. No me preocupa; sólo no quiero que la avergüence.

El profesor Abernathy se vuelve hacia Katniss. —Van a emparejarse y tomar apuntes de las características del otro. Por ejemplo, las manos de Peeta… —me anima a levantarlas para que la clase la vea. Las extiendo delante de mí torpemente—. Harías un buen proveedor con esas fuertes manos.

Los lindos ojos grises de Katniss siguen mis movimientos y permanecen en mis manos incluso después de que las he bajado al escritorio. El profesor Abernathy regresa al frente, dejándonos a Katniss y a mí solos. No me preocupa que estemos en una habitación llena de gente. Ella está jodidamente encendiéndome.

Ser capaz de revisar a Katniss por el bien del trabajo en clase es una cosa increíble. Muerde su labio y comienza a anotar algo a lo largo de su diario. Desearía saber qué demonios escribe. ¿Esa cosa que el profesor Abernathy dijo de mis manos? De alguna manera, lo dudo. Su mirada se desliza sobre mi mandíbula, baja por mi pecho, a mis bíceps, y está volviéndome loco. Cada mirada es como una caricia. Me sacude como un golpe. Prácticamente puedo sentir como si estuviera desnudándome con sus ojos. _Mierda_. ¿Quién es esta chica? Es inocente y sexy, todo a la vez, y sé que estoy en un problema. Mi corazón está bombeando rápido y siento que estoy poniéndome duro.

Abro mi propio diario, necesitando la distracción. Hay muchas cosas que podría escribir sobre Katniss, pero mirando hacia abajo, hacia la hoja en blanco, no estoy seguro por dónde comenzar. Nunca he escrito en un diario, pero tengo un presentimiento de que escribir sobre ella será fácil.

Tomo una profunda respiración y trato de centrarme en las partes no tradicionales del cuerpo que el profesor nos recordó. De esa manera no soy el pervertido mirando sus tetas. Las que son excepcionalmente bonitas, noto rápidamente. Aún está inclinada hacia abajo, así que estoy esperanzado de que no se haya dado cuenta de mi indiscreción. Demonios, está escribiendo una rara novela. ¿Hay tanto que decir?

Trago y me centro en mi cuaderno, finalmente escribiendo: _Su piel es suave… me hace querer protegerla. _Cierro el libro antes de que tenga la oportunidad de ver lo que escribí. Dios, sueno como un marica.

Me inclino cerca de Katniss, y cierra su diario de golpe. Pero no antes de que pueda ver que escribió una página entera sobre mí. Guau. —Tenías mucho que decir, ¿uh? —susurro, ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa. Me hace sentir demasiado inseguro y vivo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Sólo se encoge de hombros, tratando de restar importancia a la tarea. Pero no puedo. Algo está sucediendo entre nosotros. Y quiero explorar qué es.

—¿Tienes clases después? —pregunto.

—No. ¿Por qué? —susurra de regreso.

—Ven a tomar café conmigo. —No es una pregunta, y Katniss sólo asiente antes de volverse hacia el frente de nuevo.

El resto de la clase pasa lentamente, tan interesante como es el tema. El suave y femenino aroma de Katniss me distrae. Una vez que salimos, espero que surja con una excusa, pero no lo hace. Camina junto a mí, sus ojos mirando a todos los sitios excepto a mí. Y realmente, ese es todo el ánimo que necesito.

_**Poco a poco van avanzando, y ya sabemos un poco sobre la historia de Peeta.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


	7. Capítulo 6

6

**Katniss**

Observo a Peeta caminar hacia la barra en la cafetería de estudiantes súper llena para recoger nuestra orden de café. Se apoya contra el mostrador, la camiseta extendida por sus anchos hombros. Creo que probablemente está coqueteando con la cajera, o ella está coqueteando con él. No importa. Todavía estoy enojada conmigo misma por cómo me comporté en clase. Sólo porque tiene muchos rasgos delicados no significa que tenía que catalogar todos y cada uno en mi maldito diario. Una vez que me di cuenta de que escribió como una línea y se dio por vencido con la tarea, me sentí como una completa idiota.

Mientras espero que regrese con nuestro café, saco los cuadernos de mi bolsa y los coloco sobre la mesa, asegurándome de mantener el diario a salvo en mi bolsa. No quiero que Peeta lo tome y lea acerca de cómo pienso que sus ojos son de la más fascinante sombra de azul, como un cielo de verano sin nubes, y estar cerca de él me hace sentir más viva de lo que lo he sido en un tiempo, me hace querer cosas que pensé que nunca más querría de nuevo.

No puedo dar mi corazón de nuevo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a duras penas todavía late en mi pecho. Por supuesto, todo esto es post-Gale. A menudo, eso es lo que pienso de mi vida; el yo antes de todo el drama de mi último año y el yo de después. Después de que confié en él. Después de me permití ser utilizada por él. Sé que yo misma lo busqué, pero eso no borra el pasado.

Mirando atrás, no entiendo cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida. Pero cuando estás enamorado y desesperado por afecto, y lidiando con el hecho de que fuiste adoptada, resulta que harías casi cualquier cosa para llamar la atención. Cosas que ahora me gustaría poder devolver. Pero no puedo. Incluso si no hubiera testigos, el acto se grabó en mi memoria. Además, no es como si Peeta estuviera pidiendo algo de mí. Amigos, tal vez. Puedo manejar eso. Creo.

Probablemente consideraría dejar la clase si Peeta no estuviera ahí para presenciar mi derrota. No quiero que sepa que el tema me aterra. Quiero ser valiente, abierta, como parecen ser el resto de los estudiantes. Pensaba que tomar esta clase sería bueno para mí, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Pero una cosa es cierta; No voy a echarme atrás con el rabo entre las piernas. Al menos, una parte de mí quiere ver hacia donde irá esto, especialmente porque eso significa que estaré viendo a Peeta todos los martes y jueves, rodeados por el excitante tema del sexo. Será un milagro si puedo sobrevivir este semestre sin una combustión espontánea.

Peeta se desliza en el asiento, poniendo un vaso de papel con café frente a mí.

—Crema y un _montón _de azúcar, justo como lo solicitaste.

—Gracias. —Pruebo un sorbo. Peeta aún está observándome, una sonrisa torcida en sus labios—. ¿Qué?

Se ríe suavemente, el profundo timbre de su voz pasando sobre mí, y cruza las manos sobre la mesa frente a él. —De acuerdo, lo haré.

—¿Hacer qué?

Sonríe. —No veo otra opción que convertirme en tu tutor.

Esta vez, yo soy la que se echa a reír. —¿Quieres ser mi tutor de sexualidad humana? Eso es original. Y para nada estúpido.

La mirada determinada de Peeta encuentra la mía. —Por muy tentadora que sea la oferta, y hay muchísimas cosas que puedo enseñarte, no. Me refería a que podría ser tu tutor de... la vida.

—Vaya, gracias. Por qué no simplemente admites que crees que soy una perdedora sin una vida y sigues adelante.

—No dije perdedora. Perdida... probablemente. Sin tener tanta diversión como debería ser... definitivamente.

—Porque no arrancas la curita.

Peeta se recarga contra su asiento, deslizando su taza de café hacia él en el proceso. —Sólo lo nombro como lo veo, nena.

Está demasiado relajado, demasiado engreído. Quiero atacar y decir algo para quitarle esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. En cambio, tomo un profundo respiro y reflexiono sobre su observación de mí. Estoy sentada muy erguida en mi asiento, mi pila de libros de texto cuidadosamente alineados frente a mí. Y cada vez que Peeta me ha visto, por primera vez en la fiesta y luego detrás del contenedor de basura, me he estado escondiendo. Me gustaría poder decirle que esos fueron incidentes aislados, que no soy así realmente, pero lamentablemente lo soy. Me doy cuenta, con un destello de claridad, que Peeta tiene razón. Y de repente quiero más.

Me inclino hacia él sobre mis codos, sopesando su oferta. —Entonces, ¿cómo funcionaría exactamente este trabajo de entrenamiento de vida...? No estoy diciendo que estoy interesada, pero si lo estuviera...

—Tendríamos que empezar con pasar más tiempo juntos para principiantes.

Asiento, escuchando atentamente. Estoy agradecida de que no sabe que mi corazón dio una patada sobre la marcha con sus palabras. —¿Qué más?

Peeta abandona su postura casual, inclinándose hacia mí sobre la mesa, sus brillantes ojos azules perforando los míos con intensidad. —Voy a darte retos como crea conveniente. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. —No voy a correr desnuda por el campus, drogarme ni nada raro por el estilo.

—No te pediría que hicieras algo para lo que no estás lista. —Su voz es calmada y segura.

No puedo creer que estoy considerando esto, pero así es. —¿Por qué querrías hacer todo esto? No soy un proyecto.

—No he dicho que lo fueras. Sólo digamos que podría necesitar la distracción justo ahora.

Sé que mi expresión me delata. Estoy más que confundida acerca de lo que está pasando entre nosotros y ser incapaz de detenerlo.

Pasa su dedo índice sobre el pliegue en mi frente. —Oye, relájate. —Su voz es sólo un susurro—. Estás pensando demasiado. No voy a curiosear sobre tu pasado, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Niego con la cabeza, mi corazón latiendo salvajemente.

El pulgar de Peeta acaricia mi mejilla antes de que deje caer su mano. —Sin embargo, me harías saber si hay algún trasero que deba patear, ¿verdad?

Soltaría una risita por esto, si no fuera por la intensidad irradiando de Peeta.

—No. Tomé mis propias decisiones.

Está en silencio mientras me estudia, sus ojos azules buscando respuestas. Respuestas que posiblemente no puedo darle.

—Eras joven, demasiado confiada, te enamoraste del chico equivocado...

Me aclaro la garganta. —Algo por el estilo.

Alcanza mi mano y le da un apretón. —Oye, está bien.

Me las arreglo para asentir, disponiendo mi boca en una sonrisa. Si él supiera la verdad, no estaría sentado aquí, siento tan amable conmigo. Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza contra mi caja torácica. —Esta cosa de tutoría... ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Le echa un vistazo a su muñeca desnuda. —Ahora estaría bien.

Ruedo los ojos para evitar reírme de él. —De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es mi primera _tarea_?


	8. Capítulo 7

7

**Peeta**

Katniss es diferente a cualquier chica con la que he pasado el rato antes. Ella me mantiene en un estado constante de curiosidad y de leve excitación. Es una combinación interesante, tanto mi cerebro como mi pene están comprometidos, lo cual es algo nuevo para mí. Puedo ver fácilmente que esto se está volviendo adictivo. Quiero desafiarla a que me bese, pero sé que no lo hará. No puedo apresurarla. Tendremos que trabajar en eso. Pero sé que si me deja tocarla, podría poseerla. Cristo, es una idea tentadora. Nunca sentí ni una chispa posesiva con Glimmer, pero algo en Katniss me dan ganas de poseerla de una manera que nunca lo he hecho antes.

—Voy ir despacio la primera vez. —Hago una pausa, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos para que el significado profundo se asiente. Se sonroja, en el momento justo—. Ven a mi fiesta de este fin de semana.

—¿Eso es todo?

Asiento, todavía sosteniendo su mirada.

Se muerde el labio, pensando en ello. —Sabes, realmente no me gustan las fiestas que duran toda la noche.

—Lo sé. Pero es una fiesta anual y los chicos enloquecerán si no estoy allí. Tenerte ahí me ayudará. Y vamos a pasar el rato, hablar, como la última vez. Salir de tu zona de confort puede ser bueno para ti.

Lo considera, todavía mordiéndose el labio inferior. —¿Cómo podría ayudarte que esté allí?

Lucho por no dejar salir una sonrisa. Es evidente que no tiene ninguna pista sobre el tema de la próxima fiesta de Delta Sig. —Oh, lo hará, no te preocupes.

—Supongo que puedo. Estoy segura de que a Johanna y Cinna no les importaría venir también.

—Por supuesto. Trae a tus amigos. —Con nuestro próximo encuentro ya asegurado, me siento aliviado. Katniss me tiene sonriendo más de lo que lo he hecho desde el intento de suicidio de mi madre. Jodidas gracias por eso. Fui como un zombi caminando por un tiempo—. ¿Deberíamos discutir nuestra asignación?

—Por supuesto. —Se encoge de hombros y saca su plan de estudios.

Mi estratagema para conseguir que abra su diario —aquel en el que escribió una maldita novela sobre mí— es un intento frustrado. Queda bien escondido dentro de su bolso.

Me acerca la hoja de papel y apunta. —Tenemos que redactar entradas sobre nuestra propia imagen corporal, lo que nos atrae en el sexo opuesto, y una entrada de las preferencias sexuales y orgasmos. —Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente hacia los míos y arrastra sus dientes sobre el labio de abajo.

Joder, eso es sexy.

Katniss mete el papel de nuevo en su bolso, murmurando para sí misma. — Una sección sobre los orgasmos… ese será un capítulo corto...

Mierda. —¿Qué? —No puedo dejar de reaccionar. ¿Acaso nadie ha tocado a esta hermosa chica? Apúntenme. Justo malditamente ahora.

Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba. —Voy a callarme, ahora.

—Eso es probablemente sabio. —De lo contrario, no puedo ser responsable de llevarla al orgasmo yo mismo. Debajo de la mesa. Inmediatamente.

Katniss se derrumba, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. No puedo resistirme a alcanzarla para frotar su espalda, entre sus omóplatos. —Oye, está bien. Si también necesitas tutoría en el dormitorio, nena, sólo pídelo.

Katniss deja escapar un gemido, y no puedo estar seguro, pero creo que también una serie de maldiciones. Una vez de que se detiene su discusión metal, toma una respiración profunda y se sienta con la espalda recta. Su expresión todavía está contraída, como si no pudiera creer lo que me dijo. Le acerco su café, tratando de quitarle importancia, y Katniss acepta la taza, tomando un sorbo.

—Oye, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, pero no me extraña que seas tan malhumorada. También lo estaría sin orgasmos regulares —le digo.

Katniss escupe su café sobre la mesa, ahogándose y escupiendo. Deslizo mi silla más cerca y le doy palmaditas en su espalda hasta que puede despejar sus testarudas vías respiratorias. Se agarra de la mesa e inhala en una respiración entrecortada, sus ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo.

—Lo siento, Pajarito. —Sigo frotando su espalda—. No debería haber dicho eso. Quise decir cada palabra, pero siento que te hayas atragantado por la emoción.

—No me he atragantado por la emoción. Me atraganté. Gran diferencia. Y no me llames Pajarito. —Katniss se levanta y agarra su bolso—. Hemos terminado.

Mi mano en su muñeca la detiene. Tal vez fui demasiado rápido. Pero creo que en secreto le gusta que lo haga. Subo el bolso y coloco las tiras cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros. —Recuerda, el sábado. Ya dijiste que sí.

—Estaré ahí.

**_Les dejo estos dos capítulos en un intento de impulsar esta historia, que creo que no ha tenido tanto éxito, pero espero que pronto atraiga a más lectores y más reviews. Gracias a tributoylarcha, Pekis Fletcher, juliper22, Fatty73, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Victoria, X y Guest porsus reviews! _**


	9. Capítulo 8

8

**Katniss**

Estoy de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de mi dormitorio, Johanna y Cinna le sonríen como idiotas a mi reflejo.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Voy a ser arrestada por ir vestida así en público.

Johanna rueda los ojos.

—Primero, no va a ser en público, estaremos en la casa Delta Sig. Y segundo, es una fiesta de chulos y prostitutas. No te dejarán entrar si no vistes como el personaje.

Claro que Peeta había dejado fuera ese pequeño pedazo de información cuando me retó a asistir. Johanna y Cinna estaban emocionados por ir y me habían informado del infame tema. Me ayudaron con mi atuendo: un corsé negro del cual me estoy saliendo por partes, manteniéndome en un control constante de pezones; y un pequeño par de pantalones cortos negros que mostraban una generosa porción de mi trasero. Genial. Mi problema principal, sin embargo, es que las chicas están en exhibición total. Dios santo.

—Eso es un montón de escote —digo, intentando introducirlas aún más dentro del corsé.

Johanna golpea mis manos.

—No te atrevas. Eres una de las pocas chicas que en realidad luce bien en ese atuendo.

—Dile eso a mi movedizo trasero —marco mi punto mirando detrás de mí, como si de alguna forma me hubiese ofendido.

—Se supone que los traseros sean movedizos. Cállate. —Para demostrarlo, toma un puñado de mi trasero y lo aprieta gentilmente—. Maldición, chica. Quiero sacarte la piel y usarla.

Una risita se me escapa a pesar de mis nervios.

—Esa es una imagen bastante perturbadora.

Johanna y Cinna, siempre creativos, están haciendo una cosa de roles invertidos. Johanna lleva una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros, un sombrero de chulo con una pluma y un montón de pesadas cadenas doradas. Cinna, su prostituta, viste sólo un par de deslumbrantes calzoncillos y un abrillantado pecho desnudo. Es realmente gracioso, a pesar de que estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Tiro más abajo de los pantalones cortos. Estoy dispuesta a mostrar un centímetro de estómago si puedo contener mi trasero.

Cinna ata sus zapatos de correr rojos los cuales sucede que lucen ridículamente adorable con sus brillantes calzoncillos.

—No me malinterpreten, estoy feliz de que estemos haciendo esto. Pero, ¿por qué vamos a la fiesta de Delta Sig esta noche? —pregunta.

No les había explicado todo el tema con Peeta, pero ahora era el momento para hacerlo. —Peeta me invitó. Hemos estado pasando el rato un poco. Además, estoy probando este nuevo lado divertido y despreocupado que ustedes siempre habían querido.

—Katniss 2.0. Genial —asiente Cinna.

La cabeza de Johanna gira en mi dirección.

—¿Qué quieres decir con hemos estado pasando el rato con Peeta "el prostituto" Mellark? —Claro que ese es el pedazo de información que acentúa. Agrega un poco más de cadenas a su atuendo—. Las chicas no simplemente pasan el rato con él. Si pasar el rato involucra hacer ejercicio en un colchón, entonces sí…—Sacude las manos en mi dirección—. Pero esto… no tanto.

—Dios. Johanna, esas novelas de romance han corrompido tu cerebro. Chicos y chicas pueden simplemente pasar el rato.

Sus cejas se lanzan hacia el techo.

—Así que, ¿él no ha intentado hacer nada?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Nop. —¿Es eso tan extraño?

—¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera accidentalmente rozar tu pecho con un brazo?

—No, Johanna. Y no quiero un chico el cual su única misión sea meterse en mi ropa interior. Eso no es excitante.

Me mira como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué es excitante para ti?

Conversaciones inteligentes, debates sustanciales… esas son las cosas que pondrían mi libido a trabajar, si mi tiempo con Peeta es algún tipo de indicio.

—Un chico intentando meterse en mi cerebro —respondo.

Se ríe. —Así que la pregunta es… ¿quién está ocupando espacio en ese cerebro tuyo?

Es una buena pregunta ciertamente. Permanezco en silencio, reacia a reconocer, incluso a mí misma, que mi amistad con Peeta puede ser poco convencional. Que quizás quiera un poco más. De todos los chicos que podría estar interesada… _Tonta, Katniss_, me maldije silenciosamente.

—Cinna, en serio… ¿dame una mano? —le implora Johanna.

Él sacude la cabeza. —Lo siento, cariño. Es verdad. Estás en territorio inexplorado aquí. Peeta no es conocido exactamente por mantener su pene en sus pantalones por tanto tiempo.

Están siendo ridículos. He pasado el rato con Peeta un montón de veces, una de ellas en un salón de clases. ¿Realmente creen ellos que él lo azota por ahí cuando sea, dónde sea? ¿Y por qué pensar en él entregándose hace que mi estómago dé un pequeño vuelco? Dios. Necesito recomponerme si se supone que tengo que enfrentar a Peeta en este… atuendo. ¿A quién engaño? Atuendo es un término demasiado generoso para esto. Los pocos trozos de tela cubriendo las partes importantes no constituye un atuendo. Aun así, obedientemente me coloco los tacones que Johanna me había proporcionado y me tambaleo fuera detrás de mis amigos.

_Señor, ayúdame_. Me voy a caer sobre mi trasero. Y luego mi trasero se saldrá de mis pantalones cortos. Cuidad desastre.

Llegamos a la fiesta, la fila para entrar rodea un lado de la casa, y veo que mi atuendo no es tan extravagante después de todo. Parece como si esta noche, cada chica se encargó de revelar su prostituta interna. Es desalentador, pero desde que no puedo hablar del tema, de un bufido llevo mi expuesto trasero hasta el frente del sendero y espero en la puerta para entrar. A diferencia de la última vez, hay un portero haciéndose cargo de la entrada. Lo reconozco como el amigo de Peeta, Cato, pero considerando que sólo está mirando mi pecho, dudo que me reconozca. Da un paso al costado para dejarme entrar a mí y a Johanna, pero detiene a Cinna en el umbral.

—Guau, amigo. Lo siento. No puedes pasar.

El atuendo de Cinna era ciertamente poco tradicional, pero Cato no está cediendo, incluso cuando Johanna se lanza a él con una perorata sobre el sexismo y la igualdad de derechos. Santo Dios.

—Oye, no hago las reglas, sólo las impongo. —Cato le sonríe a Johanna—. Sólo chicas ardientes están permitidas.

Recuerdo a Peeta agregar su número en mi teléfono en la cafetería, así que lo tomo del pequeño bolso de mano que Johanna aseguró a mi muñeca. —Chicos, déjenme llamar a Peeta. Él nos dejará entrar. —El hecho de que tenga su número me gana otra mirada sospechosa de Johanna.

Me alejo al final del pórtico, distanciándome del rugido sordo viniendo de adentro. Suena varias veces, y justo cuando estoy a punto de colgar, Peeta responde—: ¿Pajarito? ¿Eres tú? Ignoro el estúpido apodo. —Sí, es Katniss. Estamos aquí, pero no podemos entrar.

—Mierda. Estoy en el fondo haciéndome cargo de unos ebrios idiotas. No se marchen. Estaré ahí.

Segundos más tarde, Peeta aparece en la puerta lo suficiente para intercambiar un par de breves palabras con Cato. Cato ladra algo en respuesta, y los ojos de Peeta viajan a Cinna. Siempre reina del drama, Cinna coloca una mano en su cadera, retándolos a hacer algún comentario sobre su atuendo, o la falta del mismo.

—Lo que sea, sólo déjalos entrar —dice Peeta, luego se gira en mi dirección—. Ven a buscarme más tarde —grita antes de desaparecer de nuevo en el mar de cuerpos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Han pasado cincuenta y cuatro minutos desde que vi a Peeta por última vez. Odio saberlo con precisión. Odio lo consciente que me he vuelto de su presencia en cuestión de unos pocos días. Sostengo un vaso de cerveza, mayoritariamente para mantener a Johanna y a Cinna lejos de mí, y me junto a ellos en la abarrotada sala. Mi trasero ha sido apretado al menos la mitad de una docena de veces y me han volcado cerveza en el escote del corsé dos veces. Quiero marcharme. Pero primero quiero ver a Peeta de nuevo. Cuerpo traicionero.

La música está muy alta para tener una conversación, así que me deslizo hacia Johanna, intentando ignorar la manera en que estos tacones lastiman mis pies. ¿Quién necesita sus diez dedos del pie, de todas maneras? Siento el repentino tirón de mi mano por parte de Johanna. —Peeta te está mirando como si quisiera probar tu dulce miel.

Casi escupo mi bebida y me lanzo en una atragantada tos, chisporroteando y buscando por aire.

—Dios, Johanna.

Pero cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, santo Dios, es como si todo el aire hubiese sido absorbido de la habitación. Peeta luce increíblemente sexy en su traje negro a medida y me está mirando a mí. Sólo a mí. En una habitación abarrotada de personas, más de la mitad siendo chicas de fraternidad, usando casi nada de ropa, clamando su atención.

La ardiente mirada de Peeta se separa de la mía, bajando a mi pecho, mis caderas, mis piernas desnudas, observando mis tacones negros antes de subir de nuevo a mis ojos. Mi corazón salta en mi pecho, rompiendo en un aleteo desenfrenado, cuando me doy cuenta de que no muestra ningún signo de disculpa por haberme observado tan descaradamente.

De repente estoy agradecida por la intervención de Johanna y por hacerme usar este atuendo, y ofrezco una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento a Victoria's Secret y el corsé alzando las chicas en exhibición. Nunca me había sentido tan deseada en toda mi vida. Tan hermosa y deseable. Cinna se inclina más cerca.

—Diablos, luce como si fuera a comerte viva. Ve a hablar con él. —Me ofrece un pequeño empujón en dirección a Peeta, y me tambaleo en temblorosas piernas a través de la habitación.

En silencio maldigo a mis amigos mientras me abro paso entre la multitud. Creí que eran anti Peeta, pero ahora están complotando para juntarnos. Y, aunque haya querido verlo desde que llegué, ahora de repente necesito un minuto. Fue muy dulce de su parte asegurarse de que entráramos a la fiesta, y me di cuenta que debía agradecérselo. Creo que me gusta su lado dulce. Pero cuando finalmente me detengo frente a él, el dulce Peeta no está en ninguna parte. Su mirada es profunda y penetrante, y no puedo evitar pensar que luce enojado por algo. Muy enojado.

—¿Peeta? —pregunto, mi boca de repente seca.

—Ven conmigo. —Entrelaza nuestros dedos y me lleva hacia las escaleras.

Luchamos mientras nos abrimos camino a través de la multitud con Peeta a la cabeza. Mantiene mi mano apretada con la suya hasta que alcanzamos la puerta en el hueco de la escalera. Hace aparecer un ser de llaves, destraba la puerta, luego me guía hacia arriba y deja su mano en la parte de mi espalda mientras subo las escaleras delante de él.

¿Qué diablos pasa con él? Vine a su estúpida fiesta, incluso me vestí de acuerdo al tema. ¿Por qué luce como si alguien hubiese asesinado a su cachorro? No dice nada, pero su mano se cierra alrededor de mi cadera mientras me guía hacia el ático.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, cierra firmemente la puerta detrás de nosotros, antes de lentamente girarse para observarme. Sus profundos ojos azules irradian intensidad y su expresión no luce para nada como lo relajado, y amigable, que estoy acostumbrada. Mi sangre bombea salvajemente en mi pecho, mi pulso siguiendo el ritmo de la música que apenas puedo ir desde abajo. Se quita la chaqueta, y la lanza sobre una silla al lado de la puerta antes de tirar del lazo de su corbata negra para aflojarla, para después trabajar en las mangas de su camisa. Su una vez nítida camisa blanca, ahora está desprendida en su cuello y con sus mangas sobre sus codos. Me quedo allí de pie, sintiéndome sobreexpuesta y confundida.

—¿Peeta?

—Me temía esto. —Su voz es profunda, áspera.

—¿Q-qué? —Con él aquí incluso tengo problemas para hablar. Puedo sentir su cálido aliento en mis labios, el calor de su cuerpo, y la cruda sensualidad desbordando de su cuerpo.

—Katniss, mírate. —Sus ojos miran un poco más abajo, enviando un sonrojo a través de todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —Aparentemente es la única palabra en mi vocabulario.

Encuentra mis ojos y su expresión se suaviza, la ira que sentí antes dándole paso a algo completamente diferente.

—Eres estupenda. Tan encantadora. —Su mano acuna mi rostro y su pulgar suavemente acaricia mi piel—. Luces increíble en vaqueros y una camiseta. En esto, luces absolutamente pecaminosa.

—Peeta… —gemí.

—Me vas a matar en ese atuendo, muñeca.

Me echo una ojeada y frunzo mi ceño.

—Lo siento… —Tiro de mis pantalones cortos de nuevo, como si los fuera a hacer más largos.

—Diablos, cariño. No te disculpes. —Los ojos de Peeta rebuscan en los míos, preguntando algo que no entiendo.

Pero él puede tenerlo. Lo que quiera. Dios, me odio a mí misma.

Su mano abandona mi rostro para deslizarse por mi garganta con una gentil presión. El simple contacto me deja sin aliento y el deseo comienza a correr por mi sistema. Peeta me está haciendo sentir cosas que juré no sentiría. Que no debería. Que no podía.

—¿Dónde habías estado escondiendo estas bellezas? —La punta de sus dedos se desliza a través de mis senos, acariciando el borde del corsé.

Aparentemente, Peeta había descubierto mis senos.

—Los senos son asquerosos —dejo escapar. _Mátenme ahora_.

Su boca se crispa ante mi comentario.

—Estoy en desacuerdo. Nada es asqueroso en ti, cariño. —Su voz es pesada y me pregunto a dónde diablos se había metido el Peeta simpático, seguro, porque el chico frente a mí era puro nervios e intensidad.

Su mano se desliza por mi espina dorsal, empujándome más cerca. Mi cuerpo responde como diciendo "sí, soy tuya". Mi mentón se alza, mi lengua lame mis labios, y mi pelvis inclina hacia la suya en lo que toma un latido de corazón. La cabeza de Peeta cae así nuestros labios se alinean, pero no va más lejos. Su respiración es artificial, demasiado rápido, bastante como la mía.

**_Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza, pero como probablemente sepan, la situación en México está bastante intensa en este momento y la universidad me trae bastante ajetreada por lo mismo._**

**_En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, que se queda bastante interesante... que creen que pase después?_**

**_Gracias por leer, comentar, marcar y seguir esta historia! Ah! y también por la paciencia._**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	10. Capítulo 9

9

**Peeta**

Necesito recuperar mi control de nuevo antes de que haga algo estúpido y trate de besarla. Si lo hago, no voy a ser capaz de detenerme. Dándome la vuelta, me arreglo por encima los pantalones.

—Te traje algo.

—¿En serio? —Oigo la sonrisa en su voz, y estoy agradecido de que, al menos, ahora las cosas no sean raras entre nosotros. Ella me sigue a través de la habitación a mi tocador. Abro el cajón de arriba, a continuación, señalo la cama—. Siéntate.

Lo hace.

—Y cierra los ojos.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y sus ojos se cierran. Con sus manos, hace un movimiento de agarrar algo. —Dame.

Me río y coloco el pequeño objeto en su mano y con los ojos todavía cerrados, sus dedos exploran. —Un silbato.

Me sonríe y el impulso de besarla es tan fuerte, que doy un paso hacia atrás.

—Si necesitas algo, sólo sopla eso, y te encontraré.

Su expresión se ablanda y agarra el silbato en su mano. —¿Dónde estabas cuando me encontraba en la secundaria? —pregunta, su voz es apenas un susurro. Mira el silbato de plata en sus manos y puedo decir que sus pensamientos están lejos.

¿Qué pasó que hizo que se convirtiera en esta chica triste y rota? No besarla fue la decisión correcta. —Confía en mí, no te habría gustado en ese entonces. El aire cuelga pesadamente a nuestro alrededor, la música se escucha débilmente desde abajo, y Katniss permanece sentada en el centro de mi cama. Pero ya sé que no puedo darle un beso, tengo que volver a poner mis pensamientos en marcha.

Hago un lazo con el hilo rojo sobre su cabeza para que el silbato descanse entre sus pechos. —¿Deberíamos volver abajo?

Me da un guiño.

**Katniss**

—¿Qué pasa con el silbato? —pregunta Johanna una vez que volví a unirme a ella y a Cinna en la sala de estar.

—No preguntes. —No tiene sentido, incluso para mí, y sé que tendría menos sentido para alguien más. Es la manera que Peeta tiene de mostrarme que está cuidando de mí. Incluso si es ridículo.

Cuando finalmente lo visualizo de nuevo, está de pie en la sala de estar con Glimmer. _Ugh_. Ella viste un vestido rojo ceñido y están en lo que parece ser en una intensa conversación. Sus rostros están a sólo centímetros de distancia, su mano descansa sobre el antebrazo y él se inclina para hablarle en su oído, con una voz baja y controlada.

Ella lo mira, se muerde el labio y asiente. ¿Están haciendo un plan para reunirse más tarde? Quiero soplar el maldito silbato, todo mi cuerpo está temblando. Quiero ver si Peeta realmente vendrá corriendo hacia mí. Pero no hago tal cosa. Me quedo ahí, insensible, mirándolos hablar demasiado cómodos. Los ángulos de su cuerpo hacia el suyo, y su mano roza su espalda. Se ven muy familiar juntos.

Cuando me ve, una sonrisa practicada adorna sus características. Cuando Peeta nota lo que le llamó la atención —yo mirándolos boquiabierta— rápidamente la jala del brazo y la lleva a la esquina.

_Guau._

¿Qué diablos fue eso y por qué siento la necesidad de perforar algo? _Sólo somos amigos_, me recuerdo a mí misma. Puede hablar con quien quiera. Cinna está bailando con un grupo de chicas de la hermandad, y decido que no se dará cuenta que no estamos allí, así que arrastro a Johanna a la cocina.

—Necesito algo de beber. —Levanto mi copa por lo que ella me comprende a pesar del ruido de la música.

Asiente con alegría y me sigue. Necesito algo más fuerte que la cerveza. No sé si es esta estúpida ropa que, _no es _como yo me visto, o el hecho de que acabo de ver a Peeta irse con Glimmer, pero mis manos están temblando. No es como si fuera mío. Con quién decide estar, no debería ser de mi incumbencia.

Peeta se aventura en la cocina, sólo esta vez, y nos observa a Johanna y a mi esperar en el mostrador, mientras que uno de sus hermanos de la fraternidad nos sirve un trago. Levanto la copa a mis labios y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el líquido queme en mi garganta. ¿Por qué no está con Glimmer?

—Otro —le digo al chico.

Sonríe y vuelve a llenar mi vaso mientras Johanna me lanza una mirada de sorpresa. Peeta me está mirando y quiero que él sienta lo mismo: la confusión y la impotencia que sentí mirándolo con Glimmer. Bebo un segundo trago y golpeo el vaso sobre el mostrador. Me lloran los ojos y no estoy segura si es por el licor o las extrañas emociones que inundan en mi sistema. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me permití estar interesada en un hombre, y él es absolutamente la peor elección que podría haber hecho. Debería alejarme de él en este momento. Eso sería lo más inteligente que hacer.

—Basta —gruñe Peeta a mi lado, sus dedos agarrando la piel expuesta de mi cadera, llevándome detrás de la barra.

Echo un vistazo alrededor. —¿Dónde está Glimmer?

Frunce el ceño. —Se fue. No se sentía bien.

Está tranquilo, le daré eso. Permanece a mi lado, y su presencia envía escalofríos de reconocimiento por mi cuerpo. Los alejo. —Dame otra —le digo al chico rubio y lindo que sostiene la botella.

Peeta da unos pasos más cerca, la intensidad sale de él en oleadas. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Johanna se le queda mirando. Ella no confía en él. Su buena acción de hacer que Cinna entre, obviamente, ha sido olvidada.

—Estoy haciendo lo que hablamos... pequeños cambios para salir de mi zona de confort. ¿Cuál es el problema? —Coloco el vaso en el mostrador, esperando mi próximo trago.

La mirada de Peeta reta al pobre tipo a que lo coloque y vea qué clase de locura se desata. Si yo fuera él, tampoco lo pondría. —Joder, Katniss. —Agarra mi mano, sacándome de la cocina.

Tropiezo tras él por el comedor lleno de gente, los dos tragos ya están haciendo efecto. Peeta abre la puerta corrediza y el fresco aire nocturno es un respiro. Enfría la piel enrojecida y despeja mi cabeza un poquito. Cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros, la música hace que el cristal vibre con suavidad. Sin ninguna pretensión, Peeta se acerca. Acuna mi nuca y coloca mi boca en un ángulo cerca de la suya, antes de inclinarse para besarme. Su boca es suave al principio, pero cuando le devuelvo el beso, gime y abre mis labios para profundizar el beso. Su lengua toca la mía y todo el sentido del bien y el mal está perdido. Esto es el cielo. Su otra mano encuentra mi trasero, y le da un apretón no muy suave. Puedo sentir todo en este beso... Cuánto Peeta me quiere, las ganas que tengo de hacer esto... Mi cerebro está gritando que me detenga, pero mi cuerpo me pide seguir.

**Peeta**

Su boca es suave y húmeda y la forma en que su lengua coquetea con la mía, al instante me vuelve a poner duro. Su lengua se desliza a lo largo de la mía y ella agarra mi camisa con los puños. Su culo se adapta perfectamente en mi mano y lo agarro, sujetándola firmemente contra mí para que pueda sentir exactamente lo que me hace.

Katniss coloca su mano en mi pecho y rompe el beso. —Peeta. —Tiene los ojos encendidos de pasión, su voz sin aliento... pero su tono es de error—. Tenemos que parar.

De mala gana me alejo para mirarla a los ojos. Están ardiendo y nadando por la emoción. Mierda. No sé lo que hice mal, y si tengo que pedir disculpas o callar sus temores con más besos. Es por eso que no la besé antes. No debería haberla llevado tan lejos. Pero Katniss despierta en mí cosas que nunca he sentido. Es una locura. Ni siquiera es mía, y estoy actuando como un macho alfa sobre-protector.

Traga y respira profundamente, la confusión en su cara se desvanece. —Lo siento.

Doy otro paso atrás. —Está bien. No debería haberte apresurado.

Katniss niega con la cabeza. —No estoy ni cerca de estar lista.

Mierda. Podría golpearme a mí mismo. He leído erróneamente la situación entre nosotros. —En una escala del uno al diez, diez sería que estás lista para arrancarme la ropa…

Se muerde el labio. —Soy como un seis negativo.

—Mierda. Eso está mal, ¿eh? —Huelo mi axila, y se ríe. Es muy bueno escuchar su risa y me relajo un poco.

—No eres tú —dice, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Cómo podría ser?

Le atraigo a mis brazos y la beso en la frente con suavidad. —No voy a presionarte. Cuando estés lista, me lo dices. —La quiero. Y voy a tenerla. Sólo tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando en su cabecita.

Asiente sin decir nada, pero devuelve mi abrazo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. —Gracias. Es que... me gusta lo que tenemos.

La miro. —A mí también.

—¿Podemos... ser amigos?

—Amigos. —_Genial_—. Por supuesto. —_Bolas azules, allá voy_.

La libero y se aleja de mí. Los amigos aparentemente no frotan sus erecciones contra los estómagos de sus amigas. Mi error.

—Yo... tengo que irme —susurra Katniss. Observo cómo agacha la cabeza y desaparece en el interior.

_Mierda._

A veces parece tan inocente... y luego otras veces no. La forma en que tomó esos tragos como una profesional, y la forma en me besó, era cualquier cosa menos novato. Su lengua se encontró con la mía, empuje tras empuje, y nos movimos juntos sin esfuerzo. No había nada tímido acerca de ella. El flujo de sangre aún se dirige al sur mientras mi cuerpo lucha para regularlo.

No puedo entender a esta chica. Y quiero. Jesús, lo necesito. Cuando estoy con Katniss, no pienso en el montón de mierda que es mi vida. Cuán loco se ha puesto todo. Ella es como el nuevo comienzo que ni siquiera sabía lo mucho que necesitaba.

**_Pues no hubo beso...pero después si hubo beso, aunque según Katniss no habrá más en el futuro próximo, pero ya veremos._**

**_Gracias por leer, comentar, marcar y seguir esta adaptación!_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	11. Capítulo 10

10

**Katniss**

Después de clases, Peeta me detiene en la acera, colocando su mano en mi espalda baja y acercándose. —Ven a casa conmigo —dice, sus ridículamente hermosos ojos azules hacen imposible que aparte la mirada.

Mi boca se retuerce y Peeta se ríe. —No así. Quiero decir que vamos a estudiar, inventar nuestra estrategia para tus futuras tareas. Ser un entrenador de vida es una gran responsabilidad y quiero asegurarme de hacer lo correcto por ti.

Tengo algunas tareas por hacer. Y la cama de Peeta es súper cómoda. No quiero dudar y pensar demasiado cada decisión que tomo. Podemos hacer esto como amigos. Amigos que estudian juntos. —Muéstrame el camino.

Antes de que siquiera pueda cuestionármelo, estoy siguiendo los pasos de Peeta. Estar cerca de él me tiene cada vez más al borde. Me distraje viendo la forma en que su forma larga y delgada hace cosas increíbles con un par de vaqueros y una camiseta térmica cuando me doy cuenta de que casi me salí a la calle. Ups.

Toma mi mano en la suya, metiendo sus dedos entre los míos. El cálido peso de su palma callosa es nuevo y electrizante. Envía un cosquilleo por mi brazo y hacia mi pecho. Archivo eso como "Información que Peeta no necesita saber". — ¿Esto es realmente necesario? —señalo bajando la mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas.

—¿Ya que pareces ajena a que el tráfico se aproxima? Sí. Sí, lo es.

Arreglo mi boca en una sonrisa educada para evitar golpearlo. Subestimé la distancia de un auto en ese último cruce, y de repente él piensa que necesito un casco. Ruedo los ojos hacia Peeta, pero mantengo mi mano junto con la suya.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Peeta, pone un poco de música en su portátil y se deja caer a mi lado, haciendo que el colchón se hunda. La música es suave de fondo, pero conmovedora y profunda. Me gusta. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una lista de reproducción para estudiar?

Sacude la cabeza. —¿Una lista de reproducción? Nah. Son los Black Keys. Compro álbum enteros, no canciones individuales. No le tengo miedo al compromiso, cariño.

Sonrío a su extraña insinuación. —Es bueno saberlo.

Organizamos varios libros e implementos de estudio sobre la cama, tumbados uno al lado del otro sobre nuestro estómago. Estudiar con Peeta no tiene sentido. No me puedo concentrar con él tan cerca, pero es más divertido que estudiar sola en mi habitación.

Después de unos minutos, levanto la mirada para encontrar a Peeta observándome. Ha abandonado su tarea de psicología y está mirando mientras mordisqueo la punta de mi pluma, tratando de descifrar mi tarea de sociología. Saco la pluma de mi boca. —Hola.

—Hola. —Su voz sale demasiado alta, se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo—. Hola. —Más profunda esta vez.

Dios, se podría cortar nuestra tensión sexual con un cuchillo.

—Ya vuelvo. —Me levanto de su cama, necesitando un momento para reunir mis pensamientos—. ¿Hay un baño que pueda usar?

—Hay uno justo al final de la escalera, segunda puerta a la izquierda.

—Bien. —Empiezo a ir hacia la puerta, pero Peeta me detiene.

—De hecho, déjame acompañarte y ver que este todo bien. Probablemente necesite una limpieza.

—Oh, está bien. —Quería decirle que estaría bien y que no necesitaba un chaperón, pero sabiendo cuan realmente asquerosa es esta casa, probablemente tenga razón. Una docena de chicos compartiendo un baño… Ugh… tiemblo de sólo pensarlo.

Peeta me ordena que espere en la sala mientras limpia. Oigo las botellas de productos de limpieza rociando y los sonidos de Peeta apresuradamente empujando las cosas en los cajones. Su amigo Cato camina justo a tiempo para ser golpeado en la cara con una camiseta que Peeta lanza desde el baño. —Saca tu basura de aquí, hombre.

Cato atrapa la camiseta y frunce el ceño. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — pregunta él, como si ver que alguien limpia es la cosa más extraña que haya presenciado. Diablos, quizás lo sea por el estado de la casa—. La señora de la limpieza viene mañana —agrega Cato.

—Lo sé —responde Peeta—. Pero Katniss necesita usar el baño.

Cato se ríe para sí mismo. —No creí que fuese posible ser un cobarde azotado cuando ni siquiera estás consiguiendo un coño, pero acabas de probarme que me equivoqué.

Mi mejillas arden rosadas y bajo la mirada a mis zapatos, por suerte Peeta no oyó eso. Emerge unos momentos después.

—Bien, todo tuyo —dice.

Murmuro un "gracias" y vuelo hacia el interior del baño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No estoy segura como comenzó, pero por las siguientes dos semanas, Peeta yyo estuvimos hablando por teléfono cada noche antes de irnos a dormir. No lo había visto fuera de nuestra clase de sexualidad humana y las salidas por un café rápido que tenemos después de clases, pero sé que me estoy acercando demasiado. Peeta siguió emitiendo retos y yo aceptándolos descaradamente. Hasta ahora, han sido inocentes—coquetear con el chico en la tienda de café, dormir desnuda cuando admití que estar desnuda me hacía sentir incómoda, cosas como esas.

Peeta despierta sentimientos que no puedo procesar. Me da el valor y la fuerza que no he sentido en mucho tiempo. Es como si pudiera manejar lo que sea —tomar el mundo— o quizás sólo lidiar con las cosas en mi propio pequeño mundo, pero de cualquier forma, me gustaba.

Pero esta noche, mientras estoy recostada en mi cama toda acurrucada, escuchando la voz profunda de Peeta proveniente del teléfono, de repente me tenso. Me pidió que hiciera algo que no sé si puedo hacer. Me desafió a contactar a la agencia de adopción para pedir mi archivo. Estoy en silencio mientras sopeso la decisión. Por un lado, es algo que he pensado hacer por los últimos años, y me gusta cómo mi conversación con Peeta va mas allá del nivel superficial de la basura que hablo con la mayoría de las personas. Pero no lo sé. Una vez que haya visto lo que hay en esos archivos, ya no puedo volver a lo desconocido. Justo ahora puedo idealizar la idea de mi madre biológica —que podría ser una supermodelo, una senadora por lo que sé. Pero ¿qué si la verdad no es tan bonita? ¿Qué si es horrible y no quiere saber nada de mí? ¿Puedo vivir con eso?

—¿Katniss? ¿Sigues conmigo? —susurra Peeta.

Trago el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. —Estoy aquí. Sólo... pensando.

Suelta un suspiro y me espera. Un momento después, mi voz abandona mi cuerpo, independientemente de mi cabeza, despotricando, poco sólida, pero no puedo detenerla ahora.

—Qué tengo que hacer, rastrearla, aparecer de la nada y decir: "Hola, ¿diste un bebé en adopción hace diecinueve años?" eso suena aterradoramente loco. ¿Qué si está loca y horrible? ¿Qué si no quiere saber nada de mí? Quizás estoy más segura sin saber. —Muerdo mi labio, esperando a que confirme que estoy tan loca como pienso.

Se ríe suavemente por el teléfono. —Relájate, cariño. Respira. —Tomo una respiración profunda, asegurándome que se oiga por teléfono para su beneficio, y Peeta continúa—: Creo que te arrepentirás si no lo haces. Podría ir contigo… si quieres.

—¿Harías eso?

Está en silencio por un segundo. —Por supuesto que lo haría.

—¿Por qué lo harías? A penas me conoces.

—Entonces…

—Entonces… probablemente ella vive del otro lado del país por lo que sé.

—Tienes suerte de que me gustan los viajes por carretera. Además, si soy tu entrenador de vida, es mi responsabilidad ver que llegues a su puerta sana y salva. Es prácticamente parte de la descripción del trabajo.

No digo nada por varios minutos mientras el significado de sus palabras penetra. Trago una ola de emoción. Peeta ha sido poco menos que increíble, y sólo nos conocemos hace un par de semanas. Todavía encuentro un poco extraño que se haya designado como mi entrenador de vida, pero también es totalmente adorable. Su gesto es demasiado, y es en estos momentos con él que siento que puedo volver a estar completa.

Puedo escucharlo respirar, así que sé que todavía está allí. —Y si ella es horrible, te llevaré por un helado, te abrazaré, te dejaré llorar sobre mi hombro, lo que sea que necesites, cariño.

Santa. Mierda.

—Déjame consultarlo con la almohada —susurro.

—No quiero presionarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Solo pensé que quizás necesitabas un pequeño empujón. Y estaré allí contigo. Te ayudaré aunque no quieras que lo haga.

Nunca nadie me animó realmente a explorar mi adopción de esta forma. Hasta mi mejor amiga en la secundaria, antes de saltar a la tendencia popular de Katniss-es-una-puta-asquerosa, pensó que era una mala idea. _Tus papás son increíbles, _argumentó ella. Tenía los papás más geniales que cualquiera. Mi madre biológica no me quería, entonces ¿por qué debería gastar mi tiempo preocupándome por ella? Sin embargo, no había ni un sólo recuerdo de mi infancia que no estuviera estropeado por el sentimiento de que mi mamá no estaba. Siempre pensé en ella durante los eventos más importantes de mi vida, cumpleaños, vacaciones, graduación, baile de graduación, y, por supuesto, la nada silenciosa del Día de las Madres. También pensaba en ella durante los momentos insignificantes, como estudiarme en el espejo y preguntarme cuales de mis rasgos heredé de ella —y en menor medida, de mi padre biológico. Desde que tenía el amor de dos papás, él no era al que extrañaba, a pesar de no haberlo conocido. Ese dolor estaba reservado sólo para ella.

Me preguntaba si su nariz era pequeña, respingona y salpicada de pecas como la mía. O si obtuve mis ojos grises y mi cabello castaño de ella. ¿Sabía cómo peinar este cabello rizado? Mis papás nunca habían tenido idea, aunque me habían arrastrado a varios estilistas, tratando de ayudar.

Me preguntaba por mis primeras seis semana de vida. ¿Era una bebé mala?¿Exactamente por qué escogió lo que escogió? ¿Fue una decisión desgarradoramente dura, causada por el dolor, o fue que simplemente sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, y lo hizo, sin emoción? Mis papás dicen que era una bebé perfecta, que raramente lloraba o me quejaba, pero igual, me pregunto sobre mi vida antes de que ellos me tuvieran.

—Está bien —digo suavemente, sorprendiéndome a mí misma—, lo haré.

—¿Sí? —Está sonriendo.

—Sí. Pediré los archivos. En cuanto a realmente buscarla… quizás…

—Oye, es un comienzo. ¿Qué necesitas que haga? —Oí los resortes su cama crujir, como si estuviera listo para entrar en acción si fuera necesario. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Me toma un segundo responder —la imagen de Peeta en la cama es un tanto recreativa. Imagino su forma larga estirada contra el colchón, y mi cuerpo se calienta mientras el deseo, espontáneamente y sin ser invitado, crea piscinas entre las piernas.

—Nada —digo finalmente—. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es enviar un correo electrónico a la agencia y enviar por fax una hoja con mi firma. Ya lo había buscado en su sitio web el año anterior.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Pajarito.

—Gracias. —También estoy orgullosa de mí—. Buenas noches, Peeta.

—Buenas noches, muñeca.

Me quedo dormida con una sonrisa en mis labios, con alegría en mi corazón y preguntas en mi cabeza.

_**La relación entre estos dos avanza, aunque de momento, nada de besos.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	12. Capítulo 11

11

**Peeta**

Han pasado varios días, pero no le he preguntado a Katniss si envió el correo electrónico a la agencia de adopción o el fax con la información requerida. Hablaba en serio acerca de ayudarla. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Aunque mis propios padres están dañados la mayor parte del tiempo, los amo y cada uno merece saber a quién trajeron a este mundo incluso si me pone nervioso pensar sobre qué clase de madre deja a una cosita tan linda como Katniss. Aun así, no quiero problemas con ella. Sólo quiero que sea feliz. Poco a poco estoy viéndola florecer y es hermosa. No parece estarse ocultando demasiado, sus ojos son brillantes y determinados e incluso está emocionada por salir este fin de semana. Ya no es como estar hablando con la pared para que salga. Aunque sé que si la presiono demasiado, demasiado rápido, podría perderla.

Este fin de semana, uno de mis hermanos de la fraternidad está tocando en el club local y todo el mundo ira a ver su actuación. No me importaría tener a Katniss sola en mi casa pero está tan emocionada por ir. Le dije que iría a buscarla, sorprendido que se encuentre incluso sin la red de seguridad de sus amigos. Aparentemente, tienen una fiesta de teatro esta noche. Pero me gusta que confíe en mí. Me detengo frente al dormitorio de Katniss, donde está esperándome en la acera. Su rostro se ilumina cuando me ve. Es extraño para mí que no me haya besado aún pero claramente siente algo cuando estoy cerca. Esta chica me mantiene adivinando, eso es seguro. Antes de que incluso pueda salir del carro para rodearlo y abrir su puerta, Katniss se está deslizando a mi lado.

—Hola, hermosa.

Sus ojos se ensanchan y su boca se curva hacia arriba. No sé quien la asustó de la atención masculina, pero es evidente que ahora está hambrienta de ella.

—Hola —me devuelve el saludo.

—¿Lista para escuchar algo de mala música folk?

—Seguro. Amo la mala música folk.

—Entonces estás por deleitarte.

Nos encontramos con dos bandas de apertura antes de que mi amigo Thresh haga su camino hacia el escenario. Nuestra mesa con una docena o más se levanta y le pide a gritos. Katniss también lo hace, aplaude y silba como el resto de nosotros. Thresh se queda atrás en una silla y comienza a tocar un acorde principal. Sólo un hombre y su guitarra —es un movimiento valiente. Lo he oído tocar en casa, pero nunca una presentación como esta. Su voz se une a las notas y es realmente decente. A la mitad de la presentación, Katniss toca mi rodilla.

—Voy rápido al baño.

—Te llevaré. —Me levanto con ella.

Me da una mirada confusa pero asiente. Me digo que es porque es tan inocente y puesto que la traje aquí, es mi responsabilidad cuidarla. Pero sé que es mucho más que eso. Quiero que cada chico que esté en este lugar sepa que está conmigo. Descanso mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la escolto a través del bar. Si pudiera crear un cartel y colocarlo en su espalda, lo haría. El mismo diría: _Vete a la mierda, ella está conmigo._

Camino con Katniss hacia la parte trasera del club y espero en el pasillo mientras está dentro del baño de damas. Cuando sale, no puedo resistir enlazar sus dedos entre los míos y guiarla de regreso a nuestra mesa, luego saco su silla y me siento junto a ella.

Después de la presentación, nos dirigimos a mi casa y en lugar de llevar a Katniss directamente hacia mi habitación, donde sé que no voy a poder comportarme, salimos con el pequeño grupo que se reunió en la sala de estar. Debido a los asientos limitados, Katniss se sienta en mis piernas, y eso es algo que está haciendo estragos con mi auto control. Coloco una mano en su cadera y sonríe amablemente. No estaría sonriendo si supiera los malos pensamientos que pasan por mi mente ahora mismo. Nos estamos divirtiendo, debatiendo el tema de la similitud que tiene la mascota de nuestra escuela con un pene. Escuchar a Katniss decir la palabra pene es una delicia. Su boca se pone de la manera más caliente, y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa. Glimmer llega e interrumpe. _Demonios Glimmer, siempre arruinas toda mi diversión_.

La charla en la habitación se extingue con una sala llena de ojos mirando entre Glimmer y yo, complétalo con Katniss balanceada en mi regazo. _Jodida Mierda. _

Eso no está bien. Siento como Katniss se tensa y mi mano involuntariamente agarra su cadera, diciéndole que se quede quieta. Glimmer y yo ya no estamos saliendo. Ella va a tener que lidiar con eso. Además no es como si yo la hubiese invitado esta noche. Lo juro, creo que conduce por ahí y donde quiera que haya luces encendidas o carros en la entrada, ella sólo irrumpe. Glimmer camina frente a mí, balanceando sus caderas y se dirige a la cocina.

—Cato, hazme un trago cariño —dice atrayéndolo hacia ella.

No me gusta cómo piensa que los hombres están a su entera disposición. Mierda, generalmente lo están, pero eso no significa que esté bien. Y Cato era un blanco fácil. Está lo suficientemente caliente para seguirla_. Imbécil._

Esa fue la gran queja que tenía de Glimmer cuando salíamos. No era lo suficientemente _atento _para ella. Sus palabras, no las mías. Ella no quiere un novio; quiere un idiota sometido que este a su entera disposición para que la mime. Quizás me sentiré de esa manera algún día con una chica, pero no con Glimmer. Ella ya está mimada lo suficiente. Por la persona adecuada quiero hacer todas esas cosas sin sentirme culpable al respecto.

Incluso después de que Glimmer deja la habitación. La postura tensa como un palo de Katniss me dice que está incomoda. Quiero volver a nuestras bromas fáciles.

—Creo que es tiempo de tu próximo desafío —susurro cerca de su oído, mis labios frotándose contra su piel.

Katniss se relaja en mis brazos y gira lentamente para mirarme, una lenta sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Si le contará lo que realmente está en mi mente, recibiría una bofetada.

—Quiero que vayas y hables con ese chico que está allí. —Miro atentamente a uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad, quien toca la acústica de Thresh y masacra unas simples notas.

—Hecho y terminado. —Sonríe y se levanta de mi regazo.

En cuanto su peso se ha ido, estoy lamentando enviarla lejos. Pero ver cómo crece su confianza es una cosa hermosa. Estoy clavado viendo a Katniss brillar en una conversación con Marvel. Quizás eso fue una maldita mala idea. Él continúa rasgando la guitarra, mirando hacia arriba ocasionalmente, y sólo para dar unas breves respuestas.

Unos pocos segundos después, se desliza de vuelta hacia mi regazo.

—Bueno eso fue decepcionante. Prácticamente me ignoró —chilla—. ¿No se supone que estos pequeños desafíos son buenos para mi autoestima?

No puedo evitar sonreír. Tal vez fui cruel al enviarla allí pero era sólo un estúpido desafío para ver si realmente lo haría.

—Lo siento nena. No sabía que lo harías realmente. Marvel es uno de mis hermanos y te ha visto en mi regazo toda la noche, no va a hacer movimientos contigo. Valora su cara demasiado.

—¿Qué? —Su confusión era adorable—. ¿Así que elegiste a alguien que sabías que podría no hablarme?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No puedo permitir que otro chico toque algo que quiero para mí.

Su boca se abrió.

—Oh.

Hemos estado pretendiendo que somos amigos, porque es todo para lo que ella está lista, pero sabe que quiero más. Considero pedirle que me bese. Su boca está ahí, a pulgadas de la mía, luciendo jodidamente deliciosa, pero no puedo. No puedo soportar escucharla rechazándome. Echo un vistazo y detecto un blanco seguro en la habitación: un chico que luce como si hubiese sido criado con leche entera y vitaminas de los _Picapiedras_. Seguro como el pan blanco. Me pregunto si ella lo hará. Al menos sería más fácil de escuchar cuando lo rechace.

—Ese chico… que está allí… —Señalo y los ojos de Katniss dejan de mala gana los míos para buscar el objetivo—. Bésalo.

Su mirada confusa me mira.

—No besos. Te dije que no estoy lista.

Mierda. Ahora me siento como un idiota.

—De acuerdo. Ve y habla con él entonces. —La miro a los ojos, preguntándome que hará.

Katniss me sorprende mirando en su dirección y luego camina hacia él sin ninguna palabra. Algo se tuerce dentro de mí.

Están en una conversación profunda y maldigo en silencio. ¿Este fue mi maldito plan… conducirla a los brazos de otro chico? debería darme un puñetazo en mi cara.

Estoy de mal humor en el sofá y miro. No he visto al chico aquí antes. Realmente parece que sería un chico decente, pero eso es irrelevante. Katniss lanza su cabello sobre su hombro y ríe por algo que él dijo. Maldito Dios, está coqueteando y mi estómago se aprieta. Él le sonríe, y tengo el deseo repentino de golpear esa sonrisa en su rostro. Agarro otra cerveza y bajo la mitad en un único trago.

_**Parece que Peeta se metió el solito en problemas... A ver en que termina todo esto...**_


	13. Capítulo 12

12

**Katniss**

Peeta me está ayudando a liberarme de mi caparazón de una manera que no creí que fuera posible. Tengo que darle las gracias por lo de anoche. Después de que su pequeño atrevimiento me diera el empujón que necesitaba, hablé con Finnick durante más de una hora en la pequeña fiesta. Y ya que Peeta estaba bastante borracho, Finnick me llevó a casa. Tuve que darme una pequeña charla, convenciéndome de que Finnick era una opción más segura. Que a pesar de mis sentimientos crecientes hacia Peeta, su reputación y lo que todavía sucedía entre él y Glimmer significaba que tengo que abrir mis alas un poco. Peeta y yo sólo somos amigos y eso es lo mejor.

Intercambié teléfonos con Finnick y podríamos estar saliendo el próximo fin de semana. Vamos a ver si me llama.

Me visto casual en pantalones de yoga y una camiseta de manga larga, coloco mi cabello en una cola de caballo y parto en busca de café. Tomo una taza extra para Peeta, que sin duda tiene resaca esta mañana, y comienzo el paseo de veinte minutos a su casa, justo al lado del campus. Me tomo mi café, dejando que la luz del sol caliente mi piel. Las hojas están cambiando, estallando en bonitos tonos naranjas y dorados. Me llama la atención la idea de que las hojas van evolucionando al igual que yo.

Sueño despierta mientras camino, imaginando que podría ser posible que ya hubiera avanzado de una vez por todas, cuando las imágenes de aquella noche se deslizan en mi psique. Yo, posando en topless para la cámara, con una sonrisa boca abierta muy seductora, mis manos y mi boca en una cierta parte de la anatomía de Gale, haciendo muy obvio quien era yo y no tan obvio quien era él. Empezó como algo inocente, y yo confiaba en Gale. Completamente. Lo que era tonto. Más que tonto. Tenía cierta reputación cuando lo conocí, pero creía que él había cambiado. Es exactamente por eso que tengo que tener cuidado con Peeta. Tengo que mantenerlo en la zona de amigos. Su fe en mí lo es todo, pero algo más sería demasiado peligroso. Es una pena que las señales de advertencia huyan de mi mente en cuanto lo veo.

Después de llamar a la puerta por varios minutos, decido probar el pomo de la puerta, y me doy cuenta que no está cerrada, así que me permito entrar. Es probablemente un poco atrevido el sorprender a Peeta así. Sé que es posible que todavía esté durmiendo, pero estoy segura de que estará feliz de verme, así que saco cualquier pensamiento de mi mente y subo las escaleras a su habitación en el ático.

Llamo a la puerta de su habitación y espero. Nada. No hay sonidos desde el interior. Sonrío al pensar en él acurrucado en su gran cama. No sé si debo irme o qué. Toco de nuevo. —¿Peeta?

Lo escucho maldecir y luego sus pasos pesados atravesando la habitación. La puerta se abre unos pocos centímetros y Peeta me da un vistazo con los ojos soñolientos. Su cabello está desordenado, y su ropa arrugada, como si hubiera dormido con ella. —¿Katniss?

—Buenos días, Rayito de Sol. Traje café. ¿Puedo pasar?

Su mirada confusa rebota de la taza de café que estoy reteniendo a la mía. La mirada en sus ojos es puro pánico. Algo está muy mal y mis entrañas hormiguean con la anticipación de las malas noticias. Peeta no hace ningún movimiento para abrir más la puerta.

—¿Peeta? —pregunto después de un momento.

Pasa una mano por su pelo rebelde. —Escucha, Pajarito... no vas estar contenta, pero te juro que no pasó nada.

Paso junto a él, hecha una furia a su habitación y veo a Glimmer tendida en el pequeño sofá bajo la ventana. Se acaba de despertar, y está vestida sólo con una de las camisetas de Peeta.

Me tiemblan las manos. Dejo el café sobre la cómoda, para no tirarle las dos tazas a él. No es mi novio. No estamos saliendo, pero eso no significa que esté menos molesta de que Glimmer y él... hicieran lo que hayan hecho anoche. Pero si fui yo la que se fue con Finnick anoche, ¿qué esperaba?

Peeta se para delante de mí, con los ojos mirando abajo, a sus pies. Glimmer se levanta y se estira, la camiseta se levanta y muestra sus bragas de encaje de color rosa en su movimiento.

—Glimmer, es hora de que te vayas —dice Peeta con voz tensa.

Ella se pone sus vaqueros y arroja su cabello largo y rubio por encima del hombro. —Relájate, cariño, tengo que orinar y luego me iré. —Cruza la habitación y se dirige a la sala.

Una vez que se ha ido, Peeta toma mis manos entre las suyas. —Juro por Dios que no pasó nada. Anoche se emborrachó demasiado para conducir a casa y dejé que pasara la noche en el sofá. No la toqué. Te lo prometo.

Él sigue con la misma ropa de anoche —incluyendo su cinturón. Si algo pasó entre ellos, ¿por qué se habría vestido con toda la ropa de nuevo antes de ir a la cama? No sé si debo confiar en él, pero quiero. Sigue sosteniendo mis manos en las suyas. —Está bien, Peeta. Eres libre de hacer lo que sea... a quien quieras.

—Está bien, lo sé. Sólo... quiero que sepas que las cosas se terminaron entre ella y yo, y a pesar de lo que esto parece. No estoy con nadie en este momento.

—Está bien —le digo. No sé si estar enojada con él, conmigo, o Glimmer. Hay tantas emociones corriendo a través de mí —ira, dolor, vergüenza— que no sé qué pensar. A pesar de mi supuesta precaución de no involucrarme con Peeta, de repente me doy cuenta de que he construido nuestro vínculo en mi cabeza a partir de algo que no es.

Peeta empuja sus dedos por su pelo grueso de nuevo, maldiciéndose por lo bajo. —Ella tomó un montón de tragos y me rogó que la dejara quedarse. Todo lo que hice fue darle una manta y dejarla aquí. Estaba inconsciente cuando llegué a la cama un par de horas más tarde.

Mis manos todavía están temblando. Esa noticia evoca la imagen de una Glimmer ebria, colgando de él, rogándole que la llevara a la cama. No creo por un segundo que ella accidentalmente haya bebido tanto y necesitara quedarse. Es demasiado calculadora para hacer eso. El impulso de golpear algo está apenas contenido. —Sabes que lo hace a propósito, ¿no? —le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. —Probablemente. Le gusta complicarme las cosas.

Decido entonces que no voy a dejar que Glimmer me provoque. Voy a estar en mi sitio. Si Peeta me quiere aquí, me voy a quedar.

Peeta recoge el café de la cómoda. —¿Me trajiste café?

Asiento.

Me da un abrazo. —Gracias, Pajarito.

Me tenso en sus brazos. Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás.

Glimmer elige ese momento para honrarnos con su presencia. Peeta pone los ojos en blanco antes de volverse hacia mí. —Voy a tomar una ducha rápida. Espérame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

Agarra una toalla y algo de ropa y nos deja a Glimmer y a mí, solas en su habitación. Maldita sea, esto es incómodo.

Hace una escena de atarse los cordones de sus tacones de tiras y organizar los elementos en su bolso anaranjado odiosamente brillante. —Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó anoche. —Se ríe, inspeccionándose en el espejo compacto—. Pero creo que sucede cuando Peeta te provee tragos.

Me quedo callada, sabiendo que si abro la boca, no será algo propio de una dama. Pero requiere todo de mí, y me repito una mantra tranquila en mi cabeza. _No te rebajes a su nivel. No te rebajes a su nivel. _Una vez que Glimmer termina de empacar y está lista para salir, cruza la habitación y se detiene frente a mí.

—Sabes que él y yo somos vecinos en casa. Prácticamente crecimos juntos. Tenemos una historia que no se puede deshacer. —Me estudia en silencio por un momento, sin conseguir nada en respuesta. Se ríe para sí misma y sigue su camino.

¡Dios! Quiero golpear algo. Preferiblemente su cara. Mi sangre está hirviendo. Camino de un lado al otro en la habitación de Peeta, demasiado exaltada para sentarme. Tal vez toda esa cafeína fue una mala idea. Cuando paso junto a su cama sin hacer, no puedo evitar detenerme y mirar a la pequeña papelera de mimbre situada al lado de la mesita de noche. Si anoche tuvieron sexo, la papelera debería tener un preservativo. Camino más cerca, mi corazón late con fuerza y miro hacia abajo en la papelera.

Una botella de agua vacía, un recibo arrugado de la estación de gas por un tanque y un silbato de juguete.

No hay envoltura del condón.

Una exhalación escapa de mis pulmones, y me hundo en su cama. Es en este momento que me doy cuenta de que me gusta la forma de ser de Peeta mucho más de lo que tengo derecho a hacerlo. Estoy a punto de perder la cabeza.

_**Ya podemos imaginar que pasó con Katniss y Gale... y Glimmer insiste en complicar las cosas, como Kat dice, un paso adelante y dos atrás.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	14. Capítulo 13

13

**Peeta**

Cuando regreso de la ducha, Katniss está acurrucada en mi cama con mi diario de nuestra clase de sexualidad humana. _Que diab…_

—¿Katniss?

Pone el cuaderno a su lado. —¿Tengo piel suave? Eso es todo. ¿Es todo lo que escribiste? —Sacude la cabeza con ridículo disgusto, sin estar completamente consciente de que acabo de descubrirla husmeando.

Cruzo la habitación y agarro el diario. —Ahora tienes que dejarme leer el tuyo.

Sonríe. —De ninguna manera. No cuando todo lo que escribiste fue esa línea. No te lo has ganado.

Me siento a su lado. —Entonces, déjame ganarlo.

Pone una mano en mi mejilla y encuentra mis ojos. La broma entre nosotros muere al instante, y me quedo con el deseo de mi corazón. Sus ojos se detienen en mi boca. Nunca quise besar tanto a alguien en toda mi vida. Mi corazón está golpeando dolorosamente en mi pecho mientras espero lo que va a hacer a continuación.

Quita su mano reacia y se mueve lejos de mí en la cama. —Las cosas fueron muy bien con Finnick anoche.

—Oh, claro. Finnick. —_Eso es jodidamente genial_—.El desafío fue hablar con él. No ir a casa con él.

Golpea mi brazo. —Todo lo que hicimos fue hablar. Me llevó a casa y fue muy caballeroso.

—Bien. —_Gracias, jodido Dios_—. ¿Lo verás de nuevo?

Levanta un hombro. —No estoy segura. Ya veremos si llama.

—¿Tiene tu número?

Asiente, sonriendo tímidamente.

_Diablos_. Ese pequeño e ilógico hecho no debería hacerme querer golpear algo, pero lo hace. Quiero decir, Cristo, ella encontró a Glimmer en mi habitación esta mañana y ha estado bien con ello. Necesito calmarme.

Katniss se sienta en mi cama, todavía mirándome, esperando por una reacción. No puedo ser responsable de mis acciones cuando su boca es tan exuberante y rosa. Está, prácticamente, tentándome. Me levanto y pongo mis manos en mis caderas, intentando infundir un poco de humor en la situación. De otra forma, voy a besarla de nuevo, y claramente no es lo que quiere.

—Bueno, desde que parece que estás sobresaliendo en los desafíos que te doy, parece como si estuviéramos listos para algo más avanzado. —Espero que no pueda saber que estoy literalmente inventando todo esto sobre la marcha.

Un tono de llamada musical llena el silencio y Katniss se lanza por su teléfono. —Oh, espera un segundo, puede ser Finnick.

_Jodida mierda_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estoy acostado en mi cama, todavía preguntándome si podré manejar las cosas con Katniss. Anoche prácticamente la empuje a los brazos de Finnick. Pero por supuesto eso fue después de que me dijo que no estaba lista para algo. ¿Qué puede darle él que yo no puedo?

Antes de llamarla para nuestra charla nocturna, llamo al celular de mi mamá.

Contesta en el primer tono. —¿Peety?

Internamente gimo por el sobrenombre. —Hola, mamá.

—Hola querido. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llamando para comprobarme?

Sonrío. Con ella no se puede ir con rodeos. —Eso creo, sí. ¿Cómo estás?

—Lo estoy haciendo bien, Peeta. Tu papá irá a China por negocios esta semana. Se irá por dos semanas, así que si quieres venir a verme…

Los dos sabemos que es una mala idea, para mí y mi papá, estar en la misma casa. —Sí, lo haré.

—Bueno, de verdad estoy bien, cariño. Me uní en un grupo de lectura en la librería.

—Bien, mamá. Te amo.

—Te amo más, Peety.

Es un alivio escuchar que ha estado bien. Todavía me culpo por no haber visto las señales de alerta. No contestar su teléfono, olvidar devolverme las llamadas por semanas y el tono robótico de su voz cuando hablábamos. Debería de haber sabido que algo pasaba. Diablos, mi papá debería haber sabido que algo no estaba bien. Pero él la ignoró como es habitual, hasta que la encontró hecha bola en el suelo del baño. Nunca había escuchado su voz tan asustada cuando llamó para decirme que una ambulancia se la había llevado al hospital.

—Bien, te veré la semana que viene.

—Adiós, cariño.

Parece que iré a casa otra vez el próximo fin de semana. Apago la lámpara y me pongo cómodo bajo las sábanas antes de llamar a Katniss. Escuchar su voz adormilada antes de dormirse me hace sonreír.

—Hola —susurra suavemente.

—Hola. —Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, pero no hay nada incómodo en eso—. ¿Te divertiste con Finnick?

—Sí. Me llevó por chocolate caliente y luego sólo caminamos por el campus por un rato. —Puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su tono.

_Idiota. _—Genial. Eso suena bien.

—Sí, es un poco callado, así que no tuvimos mucho de qué hablar, pero creo que fue una buena asignación para mí.

—Así que ¿no lo volverás a ver? —Cruzo mis dedos. Y mis dedos de los pies.

—No dije eso. Él dijo algo sobre salir el próximo fin de semana, así que ya veremos.

Una idea aparece en mi mente y ahora que está plantada ahí, sé que no seré capaz de borrarla. —Oh, diablos. Te iba a pedir qué vinieras conmigo a casa el próximo fin de semana.

Hace una pausa, sólo el sonido de su respiración por el teléfono mientras lo considera. —¿En serio?

—Sí. Tengo que ir a casa a comprobar a mi mamá mientras mi papá está en China por negocios. Iba a ver si querías ir conmigo. Mi mamá es realmente genial y podríamos sólo pasar el rato, ver películas, meternos en el jacuzzi. Será algo tranquilo. Si estás interesada… —Mentalmente me doy los cinco por esta solución tan inteligente. La mantendrá alejada del idiota de Finnick y cerca de mí.

—Ah, sí, claro. Eso suena divertido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llámalo genio malvado o planeador excepcional de mi parte, pero el hecho de que Katniss esté en mi coche a mi lado en un viaje de tres horas a la casa de mi mamá, se siente correcto. Cuando nos estacionamos en el vecindario, Katniss se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento para mirar por la ventana. Es un buen vecindario, lo sé. Cada casa es enorme e impecablemente cuidada; incluso si todas se ven sorprendentemente similares. Demasiado, parecen sacadas de un molde. Entro por el camino de la entrada de ladrillo circular y aparco enfrente del garaje para cuatro coches.

—Guau. Lindo lugar.

Esta casa es demasiado grande sólo para mi mamá y papá, parte de las razones de porqué mi mamá se vuelve loca a veces. También me pondría así, solo en una casa fría y silenciosa. Pero las apariencias engañan porque sí, es una casa increíble. Ladrillo rojo en el exterior, fuente en el frente, piscina y jacuzzi atrás, más habitaciones y baños de los que alguna vez usaremos. Katniss sale del auto y se estira. —¿Aquí es donde creciste?

—Sí. —Me estiro hacia el asiento trasero y agarro nuestras bolsas. Mi mamá nos está esperando en el porche, mirando a Katniss curiosamente. Me doy cuenta de que nunca había traído a una chica. Glimmer no cuenta: vive a tres casas y siempre estaba aquí, invitada o no.

Estoy feliz de ver a mi mamá bien. Tiene color en sus mejillas y sus ojos están brillosos. A veces me pregunto si he estado viniendo a casa más seguido para intentar borrar el recuerdo de su aspecto pálido y pequeño en esa cama de hospital. No tiene cicatrices físicas. Incluso su atentado suicida había sido pulcro. Capaz de ser barrido bajo la alfombra y olvidarlo. Que educado de su parte. Nunca mencionamos la palabra adicción, incluso cuando el uso de sus píldoras para el dolor de su espalda incrementó dramáticamente al pasar los años. Y nunca usamos la palabra suicidio. "El accidente de mamá" era el término que puso mi papá. Maldito. No es de extrañar que no supiera cómo pedir ayuda. Me doy la vuelta y cuando descubro a Katniss torciendo sus manos nerviosamente saca todos esos pensamientos de mierda de mi cabeza. —¿Lista?

Katniss asiente y me inclino hacia ella.

**Katniss**

La mamá de Peeta es hermosa. Tiene cabello rubio y corto, perfectamente asegurado en su nuca, y ojos amplios color miel con las mismas pestañas gruesas y largass de Peeta. Aunque sus ojos están cansados, me está evaluando. Me pregunto qué le ha contado Peeta de mí. ¿Piensa que estamos saliendo?

Cuando llegamos al porche, ella acerca a Peeta en un abrazo, y espero nerviosamente detrás de ellos.

—¿Katniss? —pregunta, soltándolo.

Asiento una vez. Su sonrisa es amplia y de bienvenida, y veo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. —Hola, señora Mellark.

—Llámame Effie. —Me acerca en un abrazo también, y escucho que le dice a Peeta sobre mi hombro—: Es hermosa, Peeta.

Él se ríe entre dientes. —Créeme mamá, soy muy consciente.

Me quedo ahí aturdida, intentado fingir que no están hablando de mi como si no estuviera aquí, intentando fingir que el pensamiento de Peeta de que soy hermosa no vuelve mi interior en puré. Entramos a la casa y el interior es incluso más inmaculado que el exterior. Un gran vestíbulo con piso de mármol con una mesa redonda que sostiene un florero con fragantes peonias, nos saluda. Guau. Una escalera se desenrolla a un lado del vestíbulo, y al otro lado se abre una espaciosa sala con los techos más altos que he visto. Peeta me da un tour por el grande y opulento primer piso con Effie siguiéndonos, preguntándonos ocasionalmente cosas sobre la escuela. Nos deja después de eso, diciendo que la cena estará en cinco, excusándose al invernadero donde se sienta en un sillón con una novela de romance.

Peeta me guía arriba, a su habitación. El alfombrado es tan suave y afelpado debajo de mis pies mientras lo sigo por el largo pasillo. Su casa es muy hermosa. Su habitación parece similar a la de la escuela, las paredes están adornadas con pósters de supermodelos y atletas profesionales, y una repisa sostiene varios trofeos y medallas. Cuando me acerco, veo que son por natación y tenis. Interesante. No lo había tomado como un atleta, aunque su cuerpo delgado no está de acuerdo.

Cruza el cuarto y deja las maletas en una cama tipo trineo de caoba negra que se sitúa bajo la ventana. Él no espera que duerma aquí, ¿verdad? De seguro su mamá no estará bien con eso. De seguro yo no estaré bien con eso.

—¿Peeta? —pregunto, mirándolo caminar hacia mí.

—Me gusta tenerte en mi espacio.

Insegura de cómo contestar, me quedo quieta y en silencio mientras él me alcanza. Sus manos acunan mi cara, su pulgar escabulléndose de atrás hacia adelante contra mi piel. Mis ojos vuelan a su boca, persistentemente en sus labios, que sé, por experiencia, son increíblemente suaves y llenos. Su boca se curva hacia arriba por una fracción de segundo y sé que he sido atrapada. Sus pulgares continúan su cuidado gentil en mis mejillas y sus ojos brillan con deseo. —Sabes que esto no va a funcionar. ¿Deberíamos sacarlo del camino? — pregunta finalmente.

—¿Sacar qué del camino?

—Sexo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tienes que sentir esta cruda energía sexual entre nosotros.

Me burlo. —¡Por supuesto que no! —Mentira. Mis malditas bragas seguro están húmedas. Bastardo.

Se ríe, una risa gutural profunda que ilumina mis terminaciones nerviosas y hace que me hormiguee la piel. —A pesar de tu tendencia a mentir acerca de tu atracción hacia mí, sigues siendo exageradamente deliciosa.

—¿Deliciosa?

—Exageradamente.

—¿Así que ahora soy exageradamente deliciosa? ¿No es esa un lema de un cereal?

—No. Ese es mágicamente delicioso. Y deja de cambiar el tema.

—¿Y en qué tema estábamos? —le pregunto, de repente sin aliento.

—El eventual sexo que tendremos. Te voy a abrir en más de una forma, nena.

Mierda. Mis rodillas se doblan y agarro el bíceps de Peeta. —Peeta —digo con voz rasposa. Si tuviera alguna fuerza en la parte superior de mi cuerpo me daría un puñetazo a mí misma en los ovarios por la manera en que me estoy comportando. Pero él tiene la clara posibilidad de convertirme en un montón de hormonas, y no se puede negar ese hecho.

Sus ojos se oscurecen, todo el humor ha desaparecido de su rostro. —Dime lo que quieres.

—No puedo. Necesito más tiempo.

Sus ojos se mueven de mi boca a mis ojos. —Discutiremos eso más tarde. Te mostraré tu habitación.

Asiento y lo sigo, asegurándome de tener mi agarre en su brazo, para no tambalearme en mis piernas que no cooperan.

Durante la cena, Peeta le pregunta a su madre sobre las sesiones de su terapia y las dosis de su medicación, y estoy sorprendida de que estén hablando tan abiertamente de ello en frente de mí. En el viaje en coche hasta aquí, Peeta me explicó la razón por la cual necesitaba chequearla, diciéndome que ella se había salido de control hace varios meses y fue hospitalizada brevemente. Estoy segura de que hay más de esa historia, pero no quería entrometerme, así que le dejé compartir sólo lo que a él le parecía bien que yo supiera. Dios sabía que había un montón de secretos que yo guardaba para mí. El hecho de que Peeta me haya traído a su casa y presentado a su madre —alguien quien es claramente importante para él— me dejó sintiéndome turbada. Me continuaba sorprendiendo con su extroversión, haciéndolo vulnerable mientras yo permanecía cerrada.

Su madre aprieta su mano desde el otro lado de la mesa, el simple toque destinado a tranquilizarlo. —Tengo una dosis baja de la píldora para la ansiedad, pero te lo dije, cariño, de verdad estoy mucho mejor. He estado haciendo ejercicio de nuevo, también un poco de jardinería. Las cosas están bien en estos momentos. —Ella le sonríe, pero el rostro de Peeta permanece serio, en guardia, como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de descifrar sus palabras.

Me siento en silencio mientras su mamá pone una cucharada de puré de patatas y un trozo de pastel de carne en mi plato. Es agradable tener una comida casera, y la comida huele delicioso.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de mi hijo. No puedo creer que ya estés en tercer año de la universidad. Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos —dice Effie de la nada. Creo que simplemente está desesperada intentando cambiar el tema. Sé que yo lo estaría.

—Mamá, no lo hagas.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Peeta. Se siente mal por cómo fueron las cosas la última vez que estuviste en casa.

Peeta se mueve incómodamente en su silla. —Vamos a dejarlo. Estoy seguro de que Katniss no quiere oír toda la mierda de la familia.

—Peeta —declara Effie.

Encuentro sus manos debajo de la mesa y le doy un apretón. —Está bien.

Odio ver a Peeta incómodo, y aparentemente discutir sobre su papá lo exalta. Quiero quitarle la presión de encima, y sintiéndome inspirada de lo abiertos que han sido ellos, tomo un profundo respiro y lanzo mi historia de comenzar la búsqueda de mi madre biológica. Effie se inclina hacia delante, animándome silenciosamente con las suaves arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. El fruncido entre las cejas de Peeta desaparece. Es la primera vez que le he confirmado a Peeta de que seguí adelante y completé el papeleo inicial y él me sonríe.

Después de la sesión de compartir, me concentro en mi comida, intentando un bocado del pastel de carne. Está horriblemente seco y fuerzo al morder. Al otro lado de la mesa, Peeta está haciendo lo mismo, el trozo de comida es visible en su garganta.

Effie baja su tenedor y frunce el ceño. —Lamento no haber hecho ninguna salsa o vinagreta, chicos. ¿Está muy seco? —pregunta.

—No, está genial —miento.

Ella sonríe disculpándose, como si supiera que estoy mintiendo, pero no me dirá nada al respecto. Peeta sonríe y toma un sorbo de agua para conseguir que el pedazo baje.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

—Lo siento mucho por ese pastel de carne del infierno —dice Peeta, cayendo en la bañera de hidromasaje junto a mí. Me toma un minuto completo para que sus palabras se registren. Su pecho y sus abdominales me enferman. Su torso completo está esculpido y soy un desastre hormonal excitado. ¡Mierda!

—¿Mmm? Oh, está bien —me las arreglo cuando me doy cuenta de que aún esperaba por una respuesta.

—Normalmente es una buena cocinera —dice, hundiéndose en el asiento a mi lado. Encuentra mi mano bajo el agua caliente y le da un apretón. Se me pone la piel de gallina, a pesar de los vapores de calor derivando perezosamente alrededor de nosotros—. Ya tienes la piel arrugada. —Sus dedos rozan los míos.

—Te tomó una eternidad cambiarte —explico.

—Sí, lo siento por eso. Fui a darle las buenas noches a mi mamá y quería preguntarle de nuevo como le estaba yendo.

—Oh. —Ahora me siento culpable, quejándome de tener que esperar en un relajante jacuzzi mientras él se hacía cargo de su madre, probablemente arropándola y todo como un buen hijo. ¿Un chico malo que ama a su madre? Oh Dios, estoy perdida. Me muevo en el banco, de repente encontrado las cosas un poco estrechas con la forma en que la figura de Peeta está a mi lado. No hay donde mirar que no sea su bronceada y suave piel, ni donde moverse que no vaya a accidentalmente rozarme contra él.

Su agarre en mi muñeca detiene efectivamente mis retorcimientos. —Oye, Pajarito. Respira por mí, ¿está bien?

¿Puede ver la mirada de pánico en mi cara? ¿Escuchar los latidos de mi corazón?

Tomo una respiración entrecortada en mis pulmones mientras Peeta se desliza más cerca y pone sus dedos en mi barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos. — Dime qué está mal.

—Tú…

—¿Yo? —Su sonrisa tambalea.

—No tú… pero tú en traje de baño…

Mira a su pecho desnudo, con la mirada errante hacia sus pantalones cortos azul marino sumergidos bajo el agua. Una sonrisa florece en su boca cuando se da cuenta de que su cuerpo medio desnudo es lo que me ha puesto toda nerviosa. — Nena, tú en traje de baño es la maldita maravilla, confía en mí. Pero ya te dije, no va a suceder nada para lo que no estés lista.

Un pequeño gemido escapa de la parte posterior de mi garganta y mis ojos se cierran. Peeta va a pensar que estoy loca. Infiernos, estoy loca. Le he advertido que se aleje de mí numerosas veces y ahora estoy lista para rogarle que se acerque. ¿Lejos de las presiones de la escuela, en un lugar donde nadie me conoce y un hombre hermoso está mirándome con deseo en sus ojos? No hay manera de que sea capaz de resistirlo. Y la cosa es que no quiero. Sólo quiero relajarme.

Su expresión está tensa, con la mandíbula trabajando mientras lee las expresiones de mis gestos. —Pajarito… —Su agarre en mi barbilla permanece, su pulgar acariciando suavemente mi mejilla—. Quédate quieta. Déjame besarte. —Se acerca, sin esperar mi respuesta. Debe ser obvio en mi rostro. Su aliento se mezcla con el mío mientras cierra la distancia entre nosotros—. Sólo una vez —susurra.

No estoy segura de cuando mis manos se mueven de mi regazo. Pero se enredan en el cabello en mi nuca, y lo uso de palanca para acercar más a Peeta. Su boca se presiona contra la mía, cálida y sólida, y castigándome en este momento. Sus labios se comienzan a mover, devorando lentamente, desentrañando poco a poco lo que me he esforzado tanto por enterrar. Su lengua se desliza a lo largo de la mía y una ola de calor hormiguea en mi piel, humedeciéndome entre mis piernas. Una caricia más suave desliza su lengua contra la mía, y luego Peeta se aleja para medir mi reacción.

Todo mi cuerpo está zumbando con placer, y estoy lista para más. — ¿Todavía conmigo? —pregunta.

Asiento, obedientemente.

Su mandíbula se relaja, y se arrastra hacia abajo en el asiento, visiblemente aliviado por mi tranquilidad. Con una mano aún sosteniendo la mía, me jala hacia él, clavándome contra su cuerpo, lo cual es bueno, porque sin algo sólido a lo que aferrarme, es posible que me pudiera ahogar en el metro de agua.

Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y lanza un profundo suspiro. —Está bien… Así que te gustó el beso.

Asiento.

—Y tu cuerpo prácticamente rogaba que continuara. —Sus dedos rozan ligeramente mi muslo desnudo—. Lo que quiere decir que estoy totalmente confundido.

Me trago una ola de nervios, mordiéndome el labio, pero no hago ningún movimiento para explicarme.

—Dímelo, Katniss. Dime que esto está bien. No eres como las otras chicas con las que he estado,y me encanta eso jodidamente, pero estoy completamente inseguro de qué hacer.

Sé que le he dicho que no estoy lista, que no quiero esto. Pero lo que me asusta más que nada es que realmente quiero esto… lo quiero a él… tanto que lo siento en mi interior. —No soy buena en todo esto. Rompieron mi confianza a lo grande. Y yo sólo…

Su mano aprieta la mía. —Oye, está bien. No quiero presionarte. Sólo… tú sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿cierto? Eres perfecta, Katniss.

¡Ja! Estoy tan lejos de ser perfecta, pero en lugar de hundirme de nuevo, me concentro en sus palabras, la honestidad en sus ojos. No menciona la palabra con R, así que no estoy segura de sí estamos hablando de una relación o sólo los aspectos físicos. Y aún odio su relación con Glimmer más de lo remotamente normal.

Pero Peeta semidesnudo está nublando mi juicio y me arrastro sobre su regazo, poniendo mis manos en cada una de sus mejillas —Bésame otra vez.

Varios minutos más tarde me estoy moviendo contra su regazo y todavía nos estamos besando ávidamente cuando Peeta se aleja. —Katniss… espera. La habitación de mi madre está ahí. —Señala a la ventana del segundo piso que mira directamente a nosotros—. Creo que está durmiendo, pero sólo por si acaso… deberíamos ir adentro.

Asiento, alejándome de su regazo. Joder. La última cosa que ella necesita ver es que esté montando salvajemente a su hijo en su bañera de hidromasaje. Ver a Peeta salir del jacuzzi es una prueba a mi limitación física. Su erección pega contra su traje de baño y pone una toalla alrededor de su cintura, haciendo una mueca como si fuese doloroso. Agarra firmemente mi mano y me remolca adentro mientras dejo escapar una risita.

_**Pues la determinación de Katniss sólo duro unos cuantos capítulos... A dónde los llevará esto?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! **_


	15. Capítulo 14

14

**Peeta**

Katniss está húmeda y enrojecida por el agua caliente y está tumbada sobre mi almohada. Es una hermosa vista. Se muerde el labio inferior. —¿Estás seguro de que tu mamá no se va a enojar porque yo estoy aquí?

Mi madre sabía que yo era sexualmente activo desde que tenía dieciséis años y me proporcionó condones, estoy bastante seguro de que estaría de acuerdo con esto. Asiento. —No le importará. Confía en mí.

—Bueno, no voy a dormir aquí —dice.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Me acuesto a su lado, enrollo mi cuerpo alrededor del de ella. Se ha cambiado a un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta para dormir, sin sujetador, mi polla no me deja olvidar eso, pero no tengo planes de presionarla más lejos de lo que ella quiere ir. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no quería ser presuntuoso. Katniss serpentea una mano bajo mi camisa y apoya la palma de la mano contra mi espalda. El simple toque es muy íntimo, a pesar de la prudencia, ella está compartiendo algo físico.

Acerca su cuerpo más al mío, y me quedo quieto, lo que le permite tomar la iniciativa. Está mirando a mi boca otra vez y sé que no voy a ser capaz de resistirme. Fijo mi brazo alrededor de ella, me inclino y la beso. No estoy acostumbrado a ir tan lento, demonios, no estoy acostumbrado a tener una chica en la cama de mi casa después de sólo una cena con mi madre. Pero me gusta. La boca enfurruñada de Katniss es tan suave contra la mía, que no puedo resistirme a profundizar el beso, saboreando de nuevo. Y cuando mi lengua encuentra la de ella, su suave gemido acentúa el silencio, y el deseo corre por mi cuerpo. Antes de que tenga tiempo para considerar mi próximo movimiento, estoy encima de ella, enjaulándola con mi cuerpo, besándola profundamente y aplastando mis caderas contra las de ella. La forma en que Katniss mueve su cuerpo bajo el mío, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba y abajo de mi espalda, inclinando sus caderas para encontrarse con las mías es increíble. Ella es caliente y suave y quiero más.

Rompe el beso repentinamente. —Peeta, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Mi mano se congela en sus costillas, sintiendo su corazón rebotar entre ellas. _¿Quiere hablar ahora?_

—Estoy tratando de llegar a la segunda base. —Sonrío débilmente.

Se ríe en voz baja, enterrando su cara en mi hombro. —Quiero decir ¿qué es esto... entre nosotros?

—¿Qué quieres que sea? —Aparto el pelo suelto de su cara.

—No lo sé —admite.

—Está bien. —No me da mucho para seguir adelante—. ¿Es necesario que me detenga?

Esta vez su voz es firme. —No.

Gracias a Dios.

—Ahora, sobre la segunda base. —Su voz es cuidadosa y forma en su boca una sonrisa amable.

Esa sonrisa se apodera de mi boca. Esta chica es demasiado. Me moriría si no quisiera que la tocara allí. Sus tetas son encantadoras de la manera más molesta posible. Apenas había sido capaz de mantener las manos lejos de ellas en el jacuzzi, que se asomaban desde el pequeño bikini, pero ahora sólo hay una fina camiseta de algodón que nos separa, y me está engatusando sucesivamente. Mierda, puedo sentir sus pezones raspando contra mí cuando se mueve.

La sonrisa sigue jugando en el borde de sus labios, Katniss levanta su camisa sobre su cabeza y la tira al suelo. Santa. Mierda. No hace ningún movimiento para cubrirse, aunque sus mejillas tienen un toque de color. Su pecho se eleva y cae pesadamente con cada respiración, y sus ojos se quedan pegados a los míos.

—Eres increíble —le susurro, arrastrando mis nudillos sobre su clavícula mientras mis ojos se desplazan hacia abajo—. Tan hermosa.

Traga con dificultad y sus manos se apresuran a retirar mi camisa. La saco sobre la parte posterior de mi cabeza y la tiro al suelo, y luego me pongo sobre ella de nuevo. ¿Por qué nunca me había dado cuenta de la brillantez del contacto de piel contra piel? Ella es cálida y suave y todavía se mueve en contra de mí. Esto no podría haber sido más íntimo si estuviese dentro de ella. Su piel cálida frotándose contra la mía, el ascenso y la caída de sus pechos pesados con cada respiración es suficiente para desatarme.

Paso un dedo ligeramente a través de su pezón mientras delicadamente toco su otro pecho. Katniss aspira una bocanada de aire y un pequeño gemido se escapa en su exhalación. Estoy tratando de ser suave, cuidadoso con ella, por eso voy lento. Tengo la sensación de que es un gran momento entre nosotros, y no quiero hacer nada para destruirlo. Pero nunca he estado tan encendido, y tengo que luchar contra el impulso de ir más lejos. No estoy acostumbrado a estar controlado. Sus pezones se contraen bajo mi tacto y su corazón late con fuerza en el pecho. Prosigo dándole suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de mí. Mis manos la tocan y exploran y, la acarician mientras mi boca busca la de ella, devorándola, con la necesidad de poseerla de esta forma. Por ahora.

_**Antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero con los trabajos finales y luego me enfermé, me fue imposible, pero en fin, aquí la continuación y además 2x1! así que sigan leyendo! **_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	16. Capítulo 15

15

**Katniss**

Por la mañana, la mamá de Peeta redime sus habilidades de cocina, haciendo los más deliciosos waffles caseros con arándanos frescos. Nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa, comiendo en silencio, pero puedo sentir los ojos de Peeta constantemente vagando hacia mí. Él y yo no nos hemos dicho mucho después de la extremadamente caliente sesión de besuqueo de anoche. No creo que Peeta suela ir tan lento, pero me sentí orgullosa de que mantuvimos las cosas bajo control. A pesar de que nuestras camisetas estaban fuera, los pantalones se quedaron firmemente en su lugar. Lo cual no fue fácil, sobre todo porque yo podía sentir la excitación de Peeta luchando contra sus vaqueros. Joder. Tengo que evitar que mi mente siga con esos pensamientos sucios. Me concentro en tomar otro bocado de los waffles frente a mí.

—Así que… ¿qué deberíamos hacer hoy? —pregunta Peeta.

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran —responde su mamá.

Peeta se vuelve para mirarme, midiendo mi reacción. Me encojo de hombros, mi expresión relajada y abierta.

—Bueno, pensé que hoy podríamos estar contigo —le dice Peeta a su madre—. Y después, esta noche me podría salir con Katniss y presentarla a algunos de mis amigos.

—Sí, eso suena genial. Estoy abierta a lo que sea. —Me siento sorprendentemente en casa y cómoda estando con Peeta y su mamá. No hay nada de la torpeza de ser un huésped de la casa, o tratar de forzar una conversación educada sólo para llenar los silencios. Anoche superamos eso muy rápido, nos habíamos metido en algunos temas bastante pesados, los cuales Peeta trató con facilidad. Tiene un carácter fácil y natural que hace que la gente se sienta cómoda al instante. Me gusta estar cerca de él. Me siento aceptada y cómoda, lo que tratándose de mí es algo importante.

Estos últimos años, no siempre me he sentido cómoda en mi propia piel, y mucho menos en compañía de un tipo como Peeta. Estoy agradecida de haberme encontrado con él y darle una oportunidad. A pesar de lo que había oído acerca de su reputación, no ha sido nada como el fiestero y mujeriego chico de fraternidad que Johanna le hace parecer. Y a decir verdad, de hecho me gusta que tenga un pasado del que no se siente orgulloso. Puede que le sea más fácil aceptar el mío sabiendo que él tampoco es perfecto.

Ayudo a la mamá de Peeta con los platos del desayuno mientras Peeta hace algunos quehaceres de la casa—cambiar una bombilla en el garaje y sustituir la batería de un detector de humo. Se siente muy natural y acogedor estar aquí con ellos. Estoy disfrutando el fin de semana lejos del campus y los dormitorios. Nos tumbamos el resto del día, relajándonos en casa con su madre. Ella nos hace el almuerzo e incluso muestra algunos álbumes de Peeta siendo bebé. Era el bebé más lindo, regordete, rubio, de ojos azules que haya visto. En serio, podría haber sido modelo. Peeta se sienta en el sillón y frunce el ceño mientras su madre y yo nos amontonamos en el sofá, hojeando las fotos, riéndonos y murmurando lo lindo que era. En serio, fue bendecido genéticamente. No tengo dudas de que algún día hará bebés hermosos.

Peeta dice que la noche será algo tranquilo, sólo un casual encuentro en el apartamento de su amigo Marvel. Al parecer, el apellido de su amigo Steve era Marvelesky y todo el mundo lo había llamado Marvel desde octavo grado. Peeta ha sido amigo de este grupo desde hace años y trata de visitarlos cada vez que está en casa por un fin de semana. Ellos habían decidido permanecer en la ciudad y conseguir un trabajo en vez de ir a la universidad. También menciona que este es un grupo de amigos que su padre no aprueba. No es de extrañar que Peeta sea tan leal, parece que haría cualquier cosa para desafiar a su padre.

Me visto en un par de vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga. Las noches empiezan a refrescar mientras el otoño se asienta. Peeta me encuentra en el vestíbulo, viéndose delicioso en pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha de color azul claro que resalta el azul de sus ojos. Sólo Peeta puede hacer que unos vaqueros y una sudadera luzcan sexy. Joder, estoy en problemas. Peeta besa a su madre despidiéndose. —Vamos a llegar tarde, mamá, así que no nos esperes despierta.

—Está bien. —Nos despide con la mano.

Es un paseo rápido en auto a través de la ciudad hasta un edificio antiguo de apartamentos con ladrillos en el frente. Peeta me guía por tres tramos y llama a la puerta con una serie de golpes secretos antes de abrirla. Es interesante echar un vistazo a su vida fuera de la casa de la fraternidad. Me gustan todos los lados que me está mostrando: primero, el lado cariñoso con su madre, y ahora su disposición a presentarme a sus amigos de casa.

—¡Oye! —grita un tipo rubio esquelético cuando Peeta cruza la puerta—. Adonis —dice, levantando su vaso en un saludo burlón.

—¿Adonis? —pregunto a Peeta, permaneciendo detrás de él para entrar en el apartamento.

Peeta se ríe y niega con la cabeza. —Dios griego.

Eso es correcto. Adonis era el dios griego de la belleza. Puedo ver eso. Él tiene un maldito paquete de ocho, por amor de Dios. Por no hablar de ese hermoso rostro, penetrantes ojos azules y su cabello perfectamente con estilo que luce como si hubiera rodado fuera de la cama después de un revolcón sexy. Pero es divertido para mí que incluso sus amigos hombres sean conscientes de su condición superior y se burlen de eso.

Lo toma con buen humor —la expresión de su rostro es relajada y divertida. Me conduce hacia una mesa de póquer y hacia el grupo de chicos en medio de un juego de cartas. Me presenta a Marvel, el tipo rubio con la amplia sonrisa que le llamó Adonis; David, un tipo hippie con pelo desgreñado; Sal, una chica de piel aceitunada, con una gorra de béisbol que le cubre los ojos; y Matt, un hombre alto pelirrojo con los ojos azules más brillantes que jamás haya visto. Todos dicen hola, pero es obvio que estamos interrumpiendo su juego.

Nos aventuramos a la sala siguiente, donde un chico y una chica están jugando un juego de video y otra se sienta de mal humor en el extremo del sofá. Peeta no me presentará, pero veo que intercambian una mirada que es cualquier cosa menos agradable. Tengo la sensación de que tienen un pasado, y tan curiosa como soy, una parte de mí no quiere saber. Ya estoy al tanto de la historia de Peeta con las mujeres, pero eso no significa que quiera sentarme allí mientras que una chica con la que se haya acostado nos dispare dagas con los ojos. Le doy un tirón a su brazo. —¿Podemos conseguir algo de beber?

—Por supuesto. —Peeta parece aliviado de dejar la incomodidad atrás.

Estamos en la cocina bebiendo cerveza de unas botellas, mientras la pregunta sobre quién es la amarga chica de la otra habitación permanece sobre la punta de mi lengua. Una parte de mí sólo quiere preguntarle, pero no lo hago. No estamos saliendo y no le he dicho prácticamente nada sobre mi pasado, así que ¿quién me da el derecho de fisgonear? Peeta se ve pensativo, apoyado en el mostrador como si quisiera decir algo.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí —dice finalmente.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Te estás preguntando si me acosté con esa chica de ahí.

Guau. Su honestidad me nivela. —¿Y lo hiciste?

Asiente. —En la secundaria.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —No me debe una explicación.

—Porque sé que lo notaste y quiero ser honesto contigo.

—Oh. —_Honestidad. Qué concepto_.

—Fue sólo una vez, estaba borracho en una fiesta. Creo que ella esperaba que se convirtiera en algo más.

Lo estudio, con los ojos de color azul marino, su áspera y cincelada mandíbula espolvoreada con un rastrojo de luz. Puedo ver cómo las chicas probablemente se lanzan hacia él, con la esperanza de que va a convertirse en más.

—¿Pero no lo hizo?

Niega con la cabeza. —Yo era un idiota en ese entonces. Era mi último año de secundaria, y estaba a punto de salir para la universidad. No quería estar atado a una novia, quería jugar. Y cuando ella me dijo que siempre le había gustado, asumí que estaría bien con una noche...

Aunque no podía exactamente relacionarme con lo que la chica había tenido que pasar, aún sé la cadena de rechazos que sufres cuando el tipo al que te entregaste físicamente no lo valora. —Tienes que ir a hablar con ella. Disculparte.

El reconocimiento cruza sus facciones, pero antes de que pueda responder, Marvel viene caminando hacia la cocina. Él y Peeta comparten un abrazo de hermanos —del tipo que viene con un apretón de manos y luego un par de palmadas fuertes en la espalda. A continuación, Marvel se vuelve hacia mí.

—Bienvenido al palacio del amor de Marvel. —Sus manos hacen un gesto hacia delante, señalando una pequeña cocina sucia, y tenuemente iluminada, de un apartamento escasamente amueblado. Si cree que esto es un palacio del amor, estoy segura que Marvel no ha visto acción en bastante tiempo.

—Idiota. —Peeta empuja en broma el hombro de su amigo—. Mantén un ojo en Katniss por un minuto. Iré a hablar con Clove.

Marvel asiente. —Claro que sí, jefe.

No sé lo que podría salir de ahí, pero estoy orgullosa de que Peeta por lo menos trate de hacer las paces con la chica.

Marvel agarra una cerveza fresca de la nevera antes de recorrerme de arriba abajo con una sonrisa. —Peeta debe ser bastante serio contigo. Nunca ha traído una chica a casa por un fin de semana.

Me ruborizo. —Oh no, sólo somos amigos.

Marvel ríe, un hoyuelo aparece en un costado de su boca mientras su sonrisa se ensancha. —Confía en mí. Él quiere ser más.

Quiero discutirlo, pero me pregunto si Marvel podría tener razón. No estoy segura de lo que está pasando entre Peeta y yo, sólo que me gusta hacia dónde se dirige.

**Peeta**

Katniss está callada en el viaje de vuelta a casa de mi mamá. Pasa todo el viaje cambiando las emisoras de radio. Puedo decir que hay algo sucediendo dentro de su cabeza, pero no la presiono. Sé que no está absolutamente aquí conmigo, pero sé que está acercándose a dejarme entrar. Sobre todo por cómo me comporté esta noche y mi disculpa con Clove.

Katniss y yo no nos quedamos mucho tiempo con Marvel después de mi conversación con Clove. Comenzó torpe, pero tan pronto como pronuncié las palabras "lo siento", sus hombros cayeron e inmediatamente se relajó. Después de eso, las palabras simplemente salieron. Le dije cómo había utilizado las chicas como una distracción para escapar de mi vida en casa, y ella admitió que aprendió que las chicas no pueden atrapar a los chicos en una relación simplemente física. Hablamos unos quince minutos, cómodos y aliviados por el final de la conversación. Sabía que las cosas no se podrían incómodas si me encontraba con ella de nuevo. Toda la experiencia fue una revelación.

Después, me encontré a Katniss y Marvel donde los había dejado en la cocina, riendo sobre una historia que él le contaba. Nos quedamos un poco más, visitando a los chicos antes de dar por terminada la noche. Mi estado de ánimo cambió después de la conversación con Clove, y además de que no me importaba salir temprano porque la idea de estar a solas con Katniss me atraía más.

La casa está a oscuras y en silencio, pero no puedo encontrar mi camino en la oscuridad, así que coloco una mano sobre la espalda de Katniss y la guío hacia la escalera. Una vez que estamos en el rellano, le acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitación y me detengo, en lugar de llevarla a mi habitación como realmente quiero.

Ella no es mía, y anoche, probablemente presioné demasiado las cosas. Y sintiendo el tranquilo estado de ánimo de Katniss, contemplando el camino a casa, estoy en silencio con ella en la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti por pedirle disculpas a Clove —dice finalmente.

Estoy callado mientras la observo. No estoy seguro de lo que quiere de mí, lo que necesita. Si lo supiera, sin duda se lo daría. Asiente una vez parpadeando esos ojos verdes mirándome, me inclino hacia abajo y planto un beso en su frente.

—Buenas noches, Pajarito.

Luego desaparece en la habitación.

**Katniss**

Cuando Peeta prácticamente me empuja en la habitación, estoy confundida. Y herida. Pensé que realmente habíamos llegado a alguna parte, y después de lo que sucedió anoche, yo había estado esperando una repetición de eso. Eso apesta. Lavo mi cara, cepillo mis dientes, y trato de no hacer pucheros cuando entro en la cama.

Por la mañana, las cosas están tranquilas de nuevo durante el desayuno y Peeta no pierde el tiempo, pronto estamos diciéndole adiós a su mamá y en el coche para el viaje de regreso.

Cuanto más nos acercamos al campus, más se instala mi pánico. Johanna había estado más que enojada porque me iba a casa con Peeta, sin creer por un segundo que sus motivos conmigo eran honestos y ahora Peeta, el chico por el que estoy arriesgando todo, apenas habla conmigo.

Cuando aparca delante de mi dormitorio, salimos del coche y espero mientras él saca mi bolso.

—No sé qué hice mal... pero no quiero que las cosas sean raras entre nosotros —le digo.

Sus cejas se juntan. —No hiciste nada malo. Pensé que me había apresurado la otra noche, así que quería asegurarme de que supieras que no era todo lo que quería.

Oh. Niego con la cabeza. —Bueno, estás callado conmigo… así que pensé que estabas enojado por algo.

Sus dedos presionan sobre mis labios. —Dejar de pensar tanto. No estoy enojado. Te voy a dar tiempo para resolver todo lo que necesitas resolver. Eso sí, no me dejes fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento. —Gracias por este fin de semana.

—Gracias por ser tan dulce con mi mamá —dice. Se inclina para plantar un tierno beso en mi frente, luego se vuelve hacia su coche.

Tenía razón sobre el estado de ánimo de Johanna. Me envía miradas sospechosas y comentarios crípticos toda la tarde mientras trato de estudiar. Me siento aliviada cuando Cinna se presenta para nuestra cena regular del domingo por la noche en la cafetería.

Lleno mi plato con cazuela misteriosa, no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que en las sospechas de Johanna. ¿Soy estúpida por pensar que hay algo entre Peeta y yo? Cuando me deslizo en mi asiento, Cinna ha sido claramente informado de mi escapada de fin de semana, porque también me está frunciendo el ceñ mi bandeja sobre la mesa, pero permanezco de pie delante de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Podrían simplemente escupirlo?

Cinna pone su mano en Johanna, diciéndole que él se encarga. —Creemos que tienes que tener cuidado. Peeta podría estar jugando algún tipo de juego contigo. Y estás destinada a enamorarte de él, pasando tanto tiempo a solas con él.

Tal vez debería tomar su intervención como muestra de su preocupación, pero por alguna razón, me molesta. —¿Es tan imposible que a Peeta le guste? ¿Cuántas de las otras chicas con las que ha salido las ha llevado a su casa para pasar el fin de semana con su madre? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizás hay algo diferente entre nosotros?

Cinna levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. —Está bien. Te amamos. Te apoyamos. Siempre y cuando lo hayas pensado. Johanna sonríe débilmente y puedo decir que está mentalmente diciéndose que va a recoger mis pedazos cuando me abandone.

—Está bien. —Me deslizo en el asiento y pincho la comida en mi plato. ¿Saben algo que yo no sepa? ¿Piensan que todo esto me va a estallar en la cara?

El martes por la tarde, tengo muchas ganas de ir a la clase de sexualidad humana, aunque sólo sea para ver a Peeta. La conferencia del profesor Abernathy se trata del amor propio, es decir, la masturbación —un tema con el que me siento muy incómoda. Claro, lo he intentado, pero no llego al orgasmo. Se discute la importancia de la comunicación con tu pareja y parte efectiva en comunicación es comprender primero tu cuerpo y tus necesidades. Estoy tan malditamente incómoda durante toda la conferencia que cuando la clase termina, me escapo por la puerta, y una profunda risita hace que los cabellos de mi nuca se paren mientras Peeta me sigue.

Me deslizo en nuestro lugar de siempre, mientras Peeta ordena el café. Pongo mi rubor bajo control en el momento en que regresa y me entrega una taza de café con una sonrisa. Se sienta frente a mí, con los ojos bailando juguetonamente hacia mí. Me preparo para el comentario vergonzoso que seguro va a hacer de la conferencia. Sólo que no lo hace. Sus ojos se ponen serios y se inclina en mi dirección, su aroma único a colonia y suavizante me saludan. —¿Estás segura de que estás bien con lo que pasó entre nosotros este fin de semana?

Me atraganto. —¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Quiero parecer fresca, naturalmente sexy, y tranquila. Lástima que soy un manojo de nervios, agarrando la mesa delante de mí por apoyo, lista para fundirme en un charco en el suelo por la forma en que Peeta me está mirando.

Su voz es una octava más baja. —Porque estoy dispuesto a prestar mis servicios... para ampliar tus conocimientos en una zona gris que he apodado Operación Primer Orgasmo de Katniss.

¡Eek! Tenía la esperanza de que hubiese olvidado el comentario que había hecho en la cafetería, pero es evidente que no lo ha hecho. Aprieto mis muslos juntos y me recuerdo respirar. No hay palabras para el hormigueo que Peeta puede enviar a través de mi cuerpo sólo con su voz profunda y sexy. Eso ciertamente no ocurrió con mi novio de la secundaria, Gale.

—¿Pajarito? ¿Estás bien? —Toma mi mano y distraídamente traza su pulgar en mi palma—. Respira para mí, está bien.

Respiro entrecortadamente, sin poder hablar.

Su sonrisa arrogante está de vuelta. —Sólo piensa en ello, cariño.

Sólo muevo la cabeza.

Peeta toma un sorbo de su café, sus ojos nunca dejan de mirarme sobre el borde de la taza. —Hay algo que no entiendo —dice, pasándose una mano por el pelo desordenado—. Tú dijiste que tenías un novio en secundaria, y ustedes eran bastante serios...

Oh Dios, no puedo contestar a las preguntar qué está haciendo acerca de Gale. —Uh huh.

—Y, sin embargo, nunca has... —Levanta las cejas—. ¿Así que ustedes nunca lo hicieron?

Me siento como que estoy teniendo una experiencia fuera de mi cuerpo. No puedo creer que Peeta quiere hablar de mi vida pasada... el amor, o la falta del mismo. Esto es una locura. Me siento como si estuviera flotando por encima de nosotros, viendo, preparándome para presenciar mi muerte. —Experimentamos un poco, pero nunca tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

Frunce el ceño. —¿Y nada de orgasmos para ti?

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con mi estatus de no-orgásmico? Algunas chicas simplemente no los tienen, ¿de acuerdo?

—Um, no. Eso definitivamente _no está bien _para mí.

Pongo los ojos. —Johanna dijo que probablemente lo habría tenido si él... no importa. —Necesito un bozal. En serio, deberían dispararme. Las cosas que él hace que confiese...

Peeta me clava una mirada gélida. —¿Si él qué?

—Hubiera usado su boca —chillo. No fue realmente la forma en que ella lo había dicho, pero no usaría esas palabras groseras para describirlo.

—¿Y no? —Los ojos de Peeta se amplían.

Niego con la cabeza. —Me dijo que no lo haría.

Peeta echa la cabeza atrás con disgusto, gimiendo mientras sus ojos ruedan atrás en su cabeza.—Cualquier persona que tiene una política en contra de eso es un idiota.

Las olas de nerviosismo rompen en mi interior en un frenesí total con esta información. La opinión de Peeta sobre el sexo oral no debería encender mi impulso sexual, hacer hormiguear mi piel, o calentar mis partes femeninas, pero eso es exactamente lo que sucede.

Su expresión se oscurece, más seria mientras se inclina más cerca. —Cariño, si me dejas, yo te haría venir durante una semana.

_Mierda._

**_Espero que esto compense por tantos días sin actualizar... Díganme que opinan sobre la Operación Primer Orgasmo de Katniss..._**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	17. Capítulo 16

16

**Katniss**

La dirección de correo electrónico posicionada en mi bandeja de entrada se está burlando de mí, es más, me distrae de la manera más maravillosa. Se trata de un seguimiento por parte de la agencia de adopción. Se trata de un simple correo electrónico, de tres líneas, pero las noticias que contiene está a punto de cambiar mi vida. Han confirmado que enviarán información sobre mi madre biológica a mi dirección de residencia. Incluso tengo un número de seguimiento para trazar el progreso del paquete, si quiero.

Pongo distancia entre el escritorio y yo, incapaz de mirar a las palabras por más tiempo. Tengo que vestirme de todos modos, y terminar de secarme el cabello. Johanna está zumbando en su mundo mientras se aplica el resto de su maquillaje frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, completamente ajena a mi confusión interna.

Ahora que la información se encuentra en camino, se siente como una bomba de tiempo, sin duda destinado a explotarme en la cara una vez que me lo encuentre. Supongo que no tengo que abrirlo si no quiero. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Por supuesto que lo abriré. He esperado diecinueve años para conocer esta información. No importa lo que pase, algo dentro de mí necesita saber.

Finnick nunca llamó, no es que me importe. Prefiero estar con Peeta de todos modos. Até mi cabello en una cola de caballo, sabiendo que no habrá forma de domar esa locura de pelo esta noche, y me compruebo en el espejo. Pantalones oscuros ajustados, zapatillas de ballet y una sencilla blusa de seda blanca, rozando por los codos. Añado unos coloridos collares de cuentas.

—Estás muy guapa. —Johanna sonríe a mi reflejo. Ella tiene una cita esta noche, pero está siendo sorprendentemente relajada y sensata al ir conmigo a la fiesta de Sig Delta.

—Gracias. Te ves caliente. —Su vestido púrpura y botas vaqueras no pueden ser más adorable. Estoy totalmente segura de que los pediré prestados en algún momento.

Me da un abrazo inesperado.

—Peeta no sabe lo increíble que eres. Así que si hace alguna cosa para estropear esto, voy a darle de comer sus propios huevos —dice, acariciando mi espalda.

Asiento en silencio. No le dije que probablemente voy a ser yo la que complique las cosas. Cuando llego a la casa, estoy feliz de que Peeta tuviese razón. Es una fiesta discreta en comparación a las habituales. Esta noche es sólo para amigos. Hay cerca de treinta personas allí, que se distribuyen entre la sala de estar y la cocina, mezclándose y hablando contra la música baja. Es un ambiente totalmente diferente al de sus fiestas habituales. Es bonito.

Desafortunadamente, Glimmer es una de las pocas personas aquí. Me sonríe abiertamente y también tímidamente. Sé que odia mi amistad con Peeta, y a mí no me gusta ni su propia existencia. Es algo extraño que nos comuniquemos todo eso con una simple mirada que compartimos.

Encuentro a Peeta en la cocina, con una botella de cerveza colgando en su mano, y una sonrisa fresca está en sus labios mientras habla con Cato. Me tomo un momento sólo para admirarlo por la habitación. Es agradable ver lo relajado que está. Su cadera está apoyada en el mostrador, con los pies cruzados en los tobillos. Su remera es un tamaño pequeño para él, pero abraza sus bíceps realmente bien.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y me dirijo hacia él. Los ojos de Peeta se encuentran con los míos y su sonrisa se ensancha. —¡Pajarito! Trae tu culo caliente aquí. —Una vez que estoy cerca me alcanza y me jala a su lado.

Una parte de mí adora lo unidos que estamos. Una parte de mí está aterrorizado por ella. Peeta todavía no conoce mi pasado, y no tengo ni idea de cómo se lo tomaría ni las cosas que haría. Sin embargo, cuando el peso de su brazo se envuelve alrededor de mi cintura y me aprieta, todos mis temores se desvanecen. De pie a su lado, puedo fingir por un momento que pertenezco a este lugar, que todo está bien. Le sonrío a su idiota amigo Cato, golpeteo mis pies al ritmo de la música y con gratitud tomo la lata de refresco que Peeta me pasa.

Peeta todavía me mira con sus brillantes ojos azules. Me encanta la forma en que me mira, pero me está haciendo ponerme toda nerviosa. Mis ojos se apartan de mala gana de los suyos, sólo para ser asaltada por dos chicas de la hermandad con lo toquetean con gran entusiasmo. ¡Gah! No puedo evitar mirar. Sí, porque me encantaría desarrollar el cáncer de ojo esta noche.

—Ya vuelvo. Voy rápido al baño. —Todas esas chicas exageradamente arregladas deben de aprobar mi decisión.

Peeta asiente y saca su cálido brazo de mi cintura. Rodeo la esquina y choco de bruces con Glimmer. Se tambalea hacia atrás, sus ojos enfocándose mientras me registra. Está borracha de nuevo. Si cree que va a pasar la noche en la habitación de Peeta, se equivoca. Diablos, me quedaré allí mismo para estar segura. El pensamiento hace que mi estómago dé un salto. Planto mis manos en mis caderas, preparándome mentalmente para el enfrentamiento que se aproxima.

—Perdón, ¿puedes moverte? —le digo, tratando de mantener la voz calmada.

Pone los ojos, señalándome con una uña bien cuidada hacia mi cara. —Tú no vas a durar, ya lo sabes. Él va a dormir contigo y luego vas a pasar a ser igual que todas las demás. Yo soy la única que siempre sigue. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

Me enderezo y finjo una confianza que no siento.

—Retrocede, Glimmer. Yo estoy saliendo con Peeta. No tú.

Guau, eso apareció de la nada, pero tal vez es al menos parcialmente cierto.

—No exclusivamente —responde, agitando las pestañas y dejándome preguntándome qué demonios significa eso.

Me deja momentáneamente sin habla. Las palabras amargas mueren en mi lengua, y la rodeo para alejarme. Lucho mientras me encamino al baño, me desplomo en la puerta y respiro. Una chica pálida me mira con los ojos abiertos.

¡Dios! Odio a Glimmer. No me gusta que pueda afectarme. No sé lo que Peeta y yo tenemos, sólo sé que no quiero que ella sea parte de esto. Me incentivo a mí misma, uso el baño, me lavo las manos y luego intento volver a unirme a la fiesta. Sólo que me detuve en seco de nuevo, esta vez por algo un millón de veces peor que estar frente a frente con Glimmer. Mi estómago se cae a mis pies.

Cashmere Capri, con el mismo pelo rubio rizado que tenía en la secundaria, está de pie en el pasillo, conversando con Glimmer.

_¡Mierda!_

Me deslizo en la esquina antes de que me vean, mi corazón tambaleándose y tropezando consigo mismo. Cada parte de mí tiembla y mi cabeza es un lío. Hago la única cosa que se me ocurre hacer. Llevo mi mano al bolsillo, agarro mi silbato y soplo lo más fuerte que puedo.


	18. Capítulo 17

17

**Peeta**

Un estridente chillido corta el aire como una incesante explosión.

_Katniss…_

Empujo los pesados cuerpos para seguir el sonido y la encuentro sola en la sala de estar. Está apoyada contra la pared, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho… y está llorando. _¿Qué carajo?_

La sostengo entre mis brazos, la llevo al baño más cercano y cierro la puerta tras nosotros. La pongo sobre el lavamos y le retiro el cabello de la cara. —Katniss, cielo… dime qué pasó.

Sorbe por la nariz en un suspiro tembloroso, mordiendo su labio inferior. — Lo siento, soy un desastre. —Usa la palma de la mano para retirar las lágrimas esparcidas en sus mejillas y me mira con expresión de dolor.

—¿Pajarito? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? Dime qué sucedió. —La sangre está golpeando en mis venas. Si alguien la hirió, está perdido.

Sacude la cabeza. —No, no es nada de eso. Es sólo que… vi a alguien de mi pasado… y recordé cosas que no quería recordar. —Un pequeño ataque de hipo golpea su pecho, y las lágrimas aún se deslizan de sus ojos.

Si pudiera quitar cualquier cosa que le haya pasado, lo haría. No me gusta cómo me siento de impotente. —Katniss, dime quién es él. Déjame arreglar esto.

Se traga un sollozo. —No es él. Es ella. Y por favor no hagas nada, eso empeoraría las cosas.

_¿Ella?_

Mierda. Odio su pasado; odio lo que sea que no la deja avanzar.

—Katniss, habla conmigo.

—No de esto, por favor, Peeta. No me hagas esto. Sólo podemos fingir… por una noche más… ¿Por favor?

La mirada en sus ojos está rompiendo mi estúpido corazón. —Dime que es lo que necesitas. Lo haré, Pajarito, por favor. Dime.

Sacude la cabeza. —No puedo decírtelo, Peeta. No sé cómo.

Usando dos dedos, sostengo su barbilla. —Entonces déjame hacerte olvidar a cualquiera que te hizo esto. Deja que te ayude.

Asiente lentamente, sus ojos grises quemando los míos con su intensidad. —Por favor…

No dice nada más, porque estrello mis labios contra los suyos y un leve gemido sale de su garganta. Esta es la única manera en que sé cómo ayudarla, y parece que ella está bien con eso.

Mis dedos encuentran el botón de sus pantalones, mi lengua aún acaricia la suya. A pesar de sus temores y advertencias acerca de ir lento, los dos sabemos que hemos estado dirigiéndonos hacia esto todo este tiempo. Es la única arma en mi arsenal que la conduce fuera de su pasado. Y la voy a utilizar. No conozco alguna otra manera de aliviarla. La Operación Primer Orgasmo de Katniss está en marcha.

**Katniss**

Mis pantalones y bragas están en mis rodillas, restringiendo mis movimientos, pero mi movilidad limitada no constituye ningún obstáculo para Peeta. Sus dedos localizan la parte de mi cuerpo que más lo necesita, acariciando, rozando, deteniéndose por un momento para mojar sus dedos con su boca, luego acaricia de nuevo. La manera en que sus dedos resbaladizos se deslizan a por mi piel sensible me hace gritar. Levanta mi camisa y tira hacia abajo las copas de mi sujetador así estoy expuesta, besando y succionando cada uno de mis pechos, su boca y su lengua explorando constantemente, manteniendo el ritmo de sus dedos que me envían cada vez más cerca del borde.

Sus besos húmedos se mueven por mi cuello, y descaradamente muevo mis caderas contra sus manos, necesitando más. Examinando mi cuerpo, empuja un dedo dentro de mí y deja escapar un gemido propio cuando me penetra. Conoce mi cuerpo mejor de lo que yo lo hago y me da lo que necesito antes de preguntar. Una chica podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de buen trato.

Estoy a punto de terminar, y Peeta me está llevando ahí. Cierro mis rodillas, mis manos buscando por algo a lo que sujetarse a medida que estoy ahí. De repente, Peeta quita sus manos y me planta un beso casto en mis labios. _¿Se está deteniendo?_

—Peeta, no te detengas. Creo que puedo venirme…

Me ve con una malvada sonrisa. —Ah, sé que puedes, cielo. Pero los chicos pueden escucharte, y tengo el presentimiento que va a ser aún mucho más ruidoso cuando te haga venir. Vamos a mi habitación.

_¡Mierda! _¿Nos escuchaban? Me di cuenta que la fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo y cuando empezamos se volvió extrañamente tranquila.

Desliza mis bragas y mi pantalón en su lugar, subiendo la cremallera y abotonándolo por mí, mientras me quedo allí inútilmente, intentando y fallando en calmar mi agitado corazón.

—Cuando salgamos, sólo ignóralos. ¿De acuerdo? —Me da otro beso en la boca y simplemente asiento.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo hemos estados escondidos en el baño; al menos veinte minutos, pienso. Peeta toma mi mano y sale primero. El pasillo está vacío, pero cuando pasamos por la sala de estar las felicitaciones vienen en erupción. Aplausos, silbidos, carcajadas y gritos. Mis mejillas se encienden como nunca antes. Dios, esto es vergonzoso. Pego la barbilla al pecho, no sintiéndome valiente para encontrarme con sus ojos, y sigo a Peeta a la escalera. Subimos tres pisos hacia el ático y tomamos aire una vez que llegamos a su habitación.

Enciendo la lámpara de luz suave en su cómoda, Peeta cierra y pone llave a la puerta, luego se vuelve hacia mí. Estoy segura de que mis mejillas siguen sonrojadas, pero no parece importarle mí torpeza. Acecha hacia mí como un predador cazando a su presa, tomando mis caderas para guiarme hacia atrás a su cama.

Las cosas que le hizo a mi cuerpo, las respuestas que obtuvo, sé que es inútil pretender que no quiero esto. Cada miedo ha sido silenciado; cada pensamiento tiene que ver con Peeta. En este momento, me siento como si pudiera dejar mi pasado irse, como si pudiera empezar de nuevo con Peeta y olvidar todo acerca de Gale y ese error que no tiene nombre. Esta podría ser mi última oportunidad. Glimmer podría estarse enterando de mi pasado en este momento.

—Sólo dame una oportunidad de mostrarte lo bueno que puede ser estar juntos —susurra.

El tono seductor de su voz grave y la promesa de más, le pone fin a mi auto preservación. —Sí.

Peeta no lo duda y le da a mis hombros un empujón juguetón, así que caigo a su cama, sentada en el borde. Levanta la camisa por encima de mi cabeza y, con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, mi sujetador cae abierto también. Dejo caerlo al piso.

La intensa mirada de Peeta se clava con la mía. Sus labios se separan ligeramente hinchados por los besos. —Dios, eres hermosa. —Arrastra sus nudillos en mi cuello, trazando la línea de mi clavícula. Como si tratara de adivinar si estoy lista, o, más importante, _si no _estoy lista. Permanece totalmente vestido, y me ayuda a quitarme mis pantalones. Nos acostamos en su cama, nuestras piernas enredadas, lo más cerca que dos cuerpos pueden estar. Puedo sentir cada latido de su corazón palpitante, cada respiración en mi cuello. Necesitando algún tipo de cobertura, insisto en que mis bragas permanezcan, pero Peeta está trabajando en ellas. Empieza a explorar mi cuerpo nuevamente, suavemente frotando mis brazos, dejando besos en mi pecho y estómago, y cuando se cierne entre mis piernas y echa un vistazo para medir mi reacción, simplemente lo veo y espero a ver qué ocurre a continuación. No tengo ninguna intención de detenerlo.

Empuja mis bragas hacia un lado y planta un beso con la boca abierta _allí. _Santo Toledo, la sensación es como nada parecido en el mundo. Peeta está caliente, su boca húmeda levanta mis caderas del colchón. Su lengua se desliza contra mí de nuevo, y me voy a venir, tomando el edredón en mis puños y gritando su nombre. La presión se intensifica y las ondas de placer me golpean. La sensación es mucho más de lo que alguna vez esperaba. Necesito hacerlo de nuevo. A menudo.

Peeta me detiene después, y continua suavemente acariciando sus dedos a lo largo de mis brazos desnudos como replicas que hacen que mis músculos tiemblen. Mis emociones son un lío dentro de mí. Siento pura felicidad en este momento, feliz y segura con él. Entonces me golpea una ola de culpa, porque algo tan bonito como esto, sé que ha sido construido sobre mentiras.

Un par de segundos después, Peeta vuelve a besarme, sus caderas presionando insistentemente las mías. Su cuerpo entero está duro y listo. Paso una mano por su cabello, como he querido hacerlo desde la primera noche que lo vi. Dejando caer otro beso ligero contra su boca, Peeta se reclina ligeramente para verme. Mi respiración finalmente está volviendo a la normalidad, aunque mi corazón sigue golpeando.

—¿Se siente bien eso, nena? —pregunta.

—Increíble, gracias.

Su sonrisa crece. Este claramente orgulloso de él por mi ruidoso y poco femenino orgasmo. —Cuando quieras.

—Lo siento, no puedo… devolverte el favor.

—Está bien. —Su voz es grave—. No lo hice por eso. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

—No es eso… es sólo que me dará nauseas.

—Hmm. —Acaricia mi mejilla—. Trabajaremos en ello.

—¿Es tan importante?

—Es más o menos mi favorito. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa suave.

_Oh, mierda._

**_La operación Primer Orgasmo de Katniss fue todo un éxito! Ya va siendo hora de que Katniss se sincere antes de que todo le explote en la cara..._**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	19. Capítulo 18

18

**Peeta**

Ofrezco a Katniss una de mis camisetas, y silenciosamente se la desliza por la cabeza, luego se acurruca contra mi almohada en un acuerdo tácito de que se va a quedar toda la noche. Verla acostada en mi cama, envuelta en mi camisa es la mejor vista que he tenido jamás. Saber que va a dormir en mis brazos esta noche, que está compartiendo partes de sí misma conmigo a pesar de sus temores, hace cosas emocionantes a mis instintos protectores. Aun así me gustaría saber lo que pasaba dentro de esa bonita cabeza, pero sé que llegaremos allí. Esta noche fue un gran paso adelante. Y no voy a olvidar pronto como sabe, el sonido sensual de sus jadeos roncos diciendo mi nombre. Joder, eso fue caliente.

Apago la luz y me uno a ella en la cama, haciendo cuchara contra su espalda para así poder sostenerla en mis brazos. Su cabello huele a fresas y me inclino para besar su nuca. —Sólo descansa. Todo va a estar bien —murmuro contra su piel.

Deja escapar un suspiro y se relaja en mi contra.

No sé que la hizo reaccionar así esta noche, pero estoy feliz de que vino a mí para consolarla. Nunca olvidaré la sensación de pánico cuando escuché el silbato interrumpir la fiesta. Ni siquiera noté que lo llevaba con ella, se lo había dado como una especie de broma. Pero a una parte de mí le encantaba saber que lo mantuvo, y lo usó para llamarme cuando me necesitaba.

Por la mañana, dormimos hasta tarde, y tomamos café y panecillos en el campus antes de llevarla a su dormitorio. No me importaría pasar el día con ella simplemente descansando en mi cama, pero dice que tiene tarea, así que a regañadientes la dejo ir.

En la acera frente a su edificio, la abrazo fuertemente contra mi pecho y la beso.

—Gracias por todo lo de anoche —dice, parpadeando hacia mí.

—En cualquier momento. —La beso una vez más y la dejo ir—. Ahora será mejor que vayas a escribir esa asignación sobre los orgasmos... —Sonrío.

Da un paso y tropieza en la acera, pero la atrapo por el codo antes de que empiece a caer. El calor se arrastra en sus mejillas y me lanza una mirada.

—Llámame más tarde, cariño.

Asiente una vez, luego huye hacia su dormitorio.

**_Parece que con este fic me la paso disculpándome, pero he tenido unos días difíciles... en fin, nuevo capítulo, super cortito, así que pasen ya al siguiente, qué esperan?_**


	20. Capítulo 19

19

**Peeta**

Limpio mi habitación dos veces, incluso maniobro de forma torpe con la aspiradora hasta tres tramos de escaleras, porque no puedo recordar la última vez que la usé, lo que significa que probablemente debería hacerlo.

Para el momento en el que he terminado, hay líneas de aspiradora en la alfombra junto a la cama, y la habitación huele a cera de cítricos para muebles.

No puedo recordar sentirme así por una chica —es un poco intenso. Katniss y yo somos opuestos en todos los sentidos, y aun así me encanta estar cerca de ella. Pero tal vez es por eso que funcionamos bien juntos —yo soy abierto y ella cerrada, he vivido y tomado oportunidades por las que ella ha estado esperando; la hice salir de su caparazón y ella me mantiene cuerdo. Entiende mi sentido del humor, se llevó bien con mi mamá, y anoche... Mierda. Lo de anoche se encuentra en una categoría propia. Verla deshacerse así. Mierda, fue caliente. Degustarla, escuchando sus gemidos entrecortados, estoy medio duro sólo de pensarlo. Katniss despierta tantas emociones en mí. Quiero protegerla, hacerla sonreír, y ocuparme de cada una de sus necesidades.

Es muy distinto a cómo era con Glimmer. Odio decirlo, pero siempre ponía todo por delante de ella. Con Katniss, quiero ponerla primero. Es extraño. Termino de limpiar mi habitación, llevo la aspiradora a la planta baja y la escondo en un armario que contiene una muñeca inflable a medio inflar y una colección de artículos deportivos. Luego me meto en la ducha. Quiero estar fresco para Katniss. Incluso me afeito y me tomo un poco de tiempo para depilarme, haciendo que las cosas estén presentables en caso de que quiera aventurarse hacia el sur. Es probablemente un pensamiento de esperanza por mi parte. Pero quiero que eso sea su idea. Y ruego que así sea, porque tan impresionante como fue la última noche, fue jodidamente duro. Literalmente. Apenas contuve el impulso de irme a masturbarme mientras ella se preparaba para la cama. Pero no voy a presionarla. Es evidente que todo esto es nuevo para ella, y aunque no sé mucho acerca de su pasado, sin embargo, sé que su idiota ex novio hizo algo para hacerla cautelosa.

Cuando Katniss llega, viene al piso de arriba con palomitas de maíz y dos latas de soda.

—Hola. —Me sonríe desde la puerta, mirándome dentro de mi habitación.

—Hola. —Dejo los bocadillos y me vuelvo hacia ella. Lleva pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta gris que la hacen lucir sexy. Y su cabello está como a mí me gusta; cae suelto sobre los hombros—. Ven aquí.

Abro mis brazos y Katniss cruza la habitación, lanzándose contra mí. Apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y suspiro con satisfacción. Me pregunto si, en caso de que yo no iniciara el contacto físico entre nosotros, lo haría ella, pero lo dudo. Mi chica es más tímida que nadie. Odio a quien la hizo así. Quiero que me cuente, que se abra, pero confío en que lo hará con el tiempo.

—Tienes la oportunidad de elegir la película —le digo, dando un paso atrás para dejarla en libertad.

Asiente y recorre la colección de DVDs que he subido de los chicos de la casa. La mayoría son comedias con humor sucio o películas de terror, pero no se queja. Selecciona un thriller paranormal y me lo da.

—¿Estás segura?

Asiente. —Me encantan las películas de terror.

—¿En serio? —No estoy seguro de por qué, pero esto me sorprende. Tal vez porque es tan dulce e inocente. De cualquier manera, me encanta. He querido ver esta película desde hace un tiempo—. Bueno, si sientes demasiado miedo o la necesidad de dormir, eres bienvenida. —_Suave, Peeta._

Sonríe torcidamente. —¿Como una fiesta de pijamas?

—Ah no, no es como una fiesta de pijamas. Como tú y yo en mi cama acurrucados, y espero besos.

Sus mejillas se ruborizan y agacha la cabeza. No puedo resistirme a inclinarle la barbilla con dos dedos. Presiono un beso suave en su boca y luego la miro para calibrar su reacción. —¿Estás bien con lo que pasó anoche? Quiero decir... te gustó, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que era obvio que sí.

Me atrevo a acercarme un paso. —Así que tal vez esta tutoría se puede extender un poco...

Katniss se muerde el labio inferior. —¿Cómo puede extenderse?

—Hmm... —Pongo la mano en su cintura, acercándola más—. Te voy a enseñar.

Treinta minutos más tarde, la película se reproduce en mi portátil, casi olvidada, y Katniss está metida entre mis brazos, apoyando la cabeza en mi lugar favorito —en el centro de mi pecho. Arrastro los dedos ligeramente por sus brazos, no quiero que se mueva de este lugar. Encaja perfectamente, escondida contra mí, y su pelo huele tan bien.

Demasiado pronto, Katniss levanta la cabeza para mirarme con los ojos tristes, que me gustarían que estuviesen felices.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunto—. La película no es demasiado aterradora para ti, ¿verdad?

Es más bien un thriller psicológico sangriento, pero parece que algo le está molestando. Tengo la sensación de que hay algo más en su mente que las películas y las caricias. Hay una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas y se muerde el labio inferior.

—Es que... no importa. —Deja caer la cabeza contra mi pecho, acomodándose una vez más.

Estoy dividido entre la conveniencia o no de dejarlo ir, pero hay una sensación molesta en mi interior. Ruedo sobre la cama, así que estoy sosteniéndome por encima de ella. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando nuestros cuerpos alineados captan su atención. Aparto el pelo de su cara, metiéndolo detrás de las orejas. —Oye, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Asiente. —Todavía no estoy lista. No quiero que las cosas terminen entre nosotros.

Mi pulgar permanece en su mejilla. Quiero decirle que está equivocada, que está a salvo y esto no se va a acabar, pero algo me da que pensar y en su lugar asiento. —Está bien.

Me inclino y la beso, suave al principio, pero después de unos momentos nuestros besos se vuelven más intensos y sus piernas terminan alrededor de mi espalda, y me acuerdo de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuve con alguien.

No es bueno. Me obligo a respirar profundamente con los pulmones y lo dejo escapar lentamente, concentrándome en frenar nuestro ritmo, mientras la lengua de Katniss coquetea sin descanso con la mía. Un pequeño gemido de frustración escapa de su garganta mientras aprieta sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, obligando a su pelvis a frotarse contra la mía. Cedo y caigo contra ella, mi cuerpo reacciona al roce. _Mieeeerda. Se siente muy bien._

Varios minutos más tarde me aparto, sin aliento, con deseo, y sus ojos soñolientos se encuentran con los míos por la repentina pausa. —Katniss... si no estás segura de ir más lejos, voy a tener que parar. —Ojalá pudiera decirlo de una manera más elegante, pero joder, ella va a hacer que me corra.

Puedo decir que está en conflicto; su cuerpo quiere esto, pero su cabeza no está tan segura. —Oye, está bien. Es que... no he estado con nadie desde hace tiempo, y a cierta parte de mi cuerpo le gusta que te roces contra él.

Sonríe con comprensión. —Lo sé. A mi cuerpo también le gustas. Mucho.

¿Qué me está diciendo? ¿Quiere ir más lejos? —¿Katniss?

Traga, tomando coraje. —No me gusta tener que pensar en esto. Quiero esto. De verdad. Sólo...

—Shh. —La silencio con un beso rápido. Está pensando demasiado—. Te divertiste anoche, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa tonta curva su boca. —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

La beso de nuevo. —Hm. Podría haberme dado cuenta cuando gritabas mi nombre...

Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa. —Peeta...

—¿Sí, nena?

Está pensando, mordiendo el labio inferior. —Ojalá pudiera soltarme, estar contigo como quiero.

Creo que entiendo lo que está diciendo. Odia cómo su pasado herido la hace prudente. Lo entiendo. Hay ciertos eventos en la vida que cambian a una persona. Al igual que con mi mamá. Probablemente nunca voy a ser el mismo chico despreocupado de nuevo. Voy a estar más alerta, más consciente de que todo te puede ser arrebatado cuando menos te lo esperas. Me gustaría poder hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella. —Deja que yo me ocupe de ti. No pienses esta édate conmigo como tú quieres. Déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Asiente. —Sí.

Me inclino hacia ella y dejo caer un beso suave en su boca, la garganta, la curva de su clavícula. Tomándome mi tiempo, quito cada pieza de su ropa, besando su piel expuesta mientras tanto, pero dejando sus bragas en su lugar. Eso tendrá que ser su decisión. Saco mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza, necesitando sentir su cálida piel contra la mía. Beso cada seno, froto la barrera de humedad de sus bragas hasta que está gimiendo mi nombre. Leyendo su cuerpo, empujo la telaa un lado y le doy el contacto que necesita. Sus rodillas se caen a pedazos y gime en voz alta, moviendo sus caderas. Ver a Katniss correrse es jodidamente caliente. De repente estoy más duro de lo que he estado nunca, pero después de correrse, mete su cálida mano en mi bóxer y me acaricia. Más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible, lo pierdo. Hundo mi mano alrededor de la de ella para protegerla de la suciedad que libero.

—Joder, Katniss —respiro, plantando un beso en su sien.

Sonríe, contenta y claramente satisfecha de sí misma por haber hecho que me corra.

Agarro algunas telas de al lado de mi cama y nos limpio, luego me tumbo a su lado. —¿Pasas la noche conmigo? —le pregunto.

—Sí. —Sus ojos arden con confianza y certeza.

Tengo la sensación de que está diciendo que sí a algo más que a una fiesta de pijamas. Me dice que sí a mí, a la vida, y la atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo con fuerza.

_**Me gusta mucho este capítulo, Kat empieza a bajar sus defensas, y todo es tierno y hot a la vez. **_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	21. Capítulo 20

20

**Katniss**

Todavía estoy sonriendo como una idiota cuando entro a la habitación. Johanna está sentada en el futón pintándose las uñas cuando entro. Estudia mi ropa arrugada y mi pelo desordenado con una sonrisa. —¿Tuvieron diversión esta noche?

—Sí. —Me muerdo la mejilla para evitar contarle todo—. Fue muy divertido. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

—Aburrida. —Se encoge de hombros—. Oh, un paquete llegó para ti. Johanna asiente hacia el escritorio donde un gran sobre espera.

_Guau. Ya está aquí_. Un destello de calor invade mi pecho.

Johanna se detiene, sosteniendo la botella de esmalte. —¿Katniss? ¿Qué es?

—¿Mmh? —Cojo el sobre—. Probablemente no es nada. —_Mentira_. Esto es todo: La cura a mi crisis de identidad, un enlace a mi pasado y un futuro posible con mi madre. Las lágrimas pinchan mis ojos, y sin soltar el sobre, me dirijo hacia fuera, a los baños comunes. Necesito un momento para mí. Abro la cortina de la ducha en el otro extremo y me siento en el frío asiento sobre los azulejos.

Entonces vacilo. Tal vez no debería estar sola cuando lo abra. Marco el número de Peeta, pero la llamada va al correo de voz. Después de esperar varios minutos, le envío un texto. Equilibro el teléfono en el banquillo a mi lado. Ya que por lo general responde de inmediato, así que me sorprende cuando no me devuelve el texto.

He estado esperando toda la vida para este momento, y no soy capaz de esperar incluso un segundo más. Rasgo el sobre y saco lentamente la pila de papeles.

Sé que Peeta dijo que no tenía planes para hoy, así que me pregunto dónde podría estar. Esa pregunta se instala como una sensación incómoda en mi estómago, pero lo empujo a la parte trasera de mi mente al comenzar la lectura de la carta de apertura, dirigida a mí, es de la agencia de adopción. Agradecen el difícil viaje que este proceso puede llegar a ser, y me dan una lista de recursos para ayudarme a lidiar con las búsquedas de mis padres biológicos. Impresionante. Incluso no tienen fe en su proceso.

Las siguientes páginas contienen formularios aburridos e información que mis papás tuvieron que completar hace diecinueve años. Es curioso ver que su escritura no ha cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo. Ver la gran cantidad de formularios y la información que suministraron me abruma. Debieron haberme querido demasiado. Ese pensamiento me hace sonreír, aunque es rápidamente seguido por una punzada de culpa por hacer esto a sus espaldas.

Sigo hojeando las páginas, sabiendo que probablemente lo bueno está en la parte posterior de la pila.

Bingo.

Una vieja fotografía de una mujer que me parece sorprendentemente familiar está recortada en la última página. El mismo pelo ondulado castaño y ojos grandes que me saludan en el espejo cada mañana están mirándome. Respiro profundamente, conmocionada por lo joven que parece. Su primer nombre y una cuenta de correo electrónico genérico se suministran en la última página.

Effie.

El nombre de mi madre es Effie.

Estoy extrañamente carente de emoción. Sin embargo su foto es cautivadora, y me encuentro mirándola, rozándola con amor con mi pulgar. Las lágrimas pican mis ojos, y aunque es difícil, guardo los papeles en el sobre, regreso a mi cuarto y añado su correo electrónico. Señor, ayúdame con lo que ocurrirá a continuación.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No he sabido nada de Peeta en dos días. He llamado y enviado mensajes varias veces, y todavía nada. Me preocupa más que cualquier otra cosa, y como tampoco se presentó a la clase de hoy, me dirijo directamente a su casa.

Entro cuando nadie responde a la puerta principal. Caray, probablemente deberían cerrar con llave. La casa está vacía y tranquila, y aunque mi corazón late con fuerza con lo que podría encontrar, subo las escaleras hasta el ático. Podría haber un millón de razones para que él no me regresara la llamada... podría tener gripe, tal vez algo sucedió con su madre... o lo peor, ha vuelto con Glimmer. Sin embargo, aún cuando trato de justificar su silencio, sé que sólo puede significar una cosa. Vi a Cashmere y Glimmer hablando la otra noche. Estoy segura de que también me vieron. Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que Peeta no se enterara de esta manera —y por Glimmer de todas las personas.

Preparándome para lo peor, llamo a la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, escucho las tablas del suelo crujir mientras cruza la habitación. Un Peeta desalineado me mira. No se ha vestido, no se ha afeitado y su pelo es un desastre completo.

—¿Peeta?

No dice nada durante varios segundos, sólo continua observándome con ojos cautelosos. El dolor que veo reflejado hacia mí es demasiado. Por eso no me acerco a la gente. Esa mirada. Odio ser responsable de ella cuando se enteran de que no soy quién quieren que sea.

—¿Puedo entrar? ¿Explicarme por lo menos? —pido.

La frente de Peeta se arruga con confusión, pero abre la puerta unos centímetros más y se aleja. No es exactamente una bienvenida cálida, pero tampoco me está pidiendo que me vaya, por el momento. Entro por la puerta e inhalo bocanada de aire. Nunca antes he querido explicar esto. Cuando me enfrento a mi pasado, siempre huyo. Siempre. Pero Peeta merece más. Así que todo lo que haré será contarle esta historia, sé que tengo que hacerlo. Su cuarto es frío y la calidez entre nosotros está ausente.

Peeta se vuelve hacia mí. —¿Sabías acerca de las fotos? —pregunta.

Trago el nudo del tamaño de una fruta gigante que se presenta dolorosamente en mi garganta. Esa es la cosa —sería más fácil decir que no, que Gale me había engañado, que no sabía que estaba siendo fotografiada. Pero lo sabía. Gale pensó que sería divertido y sexy. Y habría hecho cualquier cosa para oírle decir que me amaba. Resulta que cuando tienes problemas de abandono, haces cualquier cosa para sentirte amada. Necesitaba sentirme amada, estar cerca de alguien, y me encantaba cuando Gale me abrazaba y me tocaba. Si tenía algo que ver o no con mi adopción, no lo sabía, pero ansiaba ese afecto. Durante esos momentos de sentirme querida y deseada, mi sensación de abandono se desvanecía. Sé que estas probablemente son todas excusas, y sin duda es probable que Peeta no comprenda. Tampoco borra el hecho de que se lo oculté.

Dejo caer mi cabeza, porque no quiero ver sus ojos cuando le diga la siguiente parte. —Sí, lo sabía. —No dije que sí a la idea de inmediato, pero después de un par de semanas me convenció. Y, por supuesto, lo que siguió no fue sincero, no estaba llena de amor en lo absoluto. Fue una experiencia que me dejó rota, y humillada—. Cuando nos separamos un par de semanas más tarde, compartió las imágenes con sus amigos, y rápidamente se pasaron por nuestra escuela. —Apenas podía levantarme de la cama los primeros días. Mis papás pensaron que tenía gripe.

La decepción en los ojos de Peeta es tan grave, que abarca todo su rostro. Me tambaleo un paso atrás, luchando por mantenerme en pie. Es la mirada que esperaba que nunca tuviera que ver cruzar por su rostro. Algunas de las fotos, Gale y yo las habíamos tomado juntos, otras las tomé yo misma y se las enviaba en un mensaje mientras salíamos. —No sabía cómo sacar el tema —digo.

—¡Tienes un jodido vídeo sexual Katniss! —Lanza las manos al aire—. Estas son las cosas que debes mencionar. —Golpea la pared—. ¡Maldita sea!

Su puño deja un hueco en los paneles de yeso, y reprimo las ganas de ir a inspeccionarle la mano. Supuse que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Peeta se enterara, pero nunca imaginé que en realidad lo vería. Por supuesto, Cashmere probablemente lo subió a su teléfono.

Mi estómago duele y creo que podría estar enferma.

—¿Lo saben tus padres? —La voz de Peeta es baja y controlada, como si apenas estuviera conteniendo su ira.

—Por supuesto que no. Habrían hecho un gran alboroto.

—Sí, imagínate cómo me siento.

Lo miró a los ojos. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Incluso si sus siguientes palabras me aplastan, necesito saberlo.

—Me estaba enamorando de ti, Katniss.

Todo el oxígeno sale de la habitación. —¿Estabas?

—Sí. Lo estoy. Mierda, no lo sé. —Su voz es ronca y débil, rasgando mi corazón. Sus manos se deslizan bruscamente por su cabello, dejándolo levantado en el extremo.

Algo vital para mi supervivencia ha sido arrancado de mi cuerpo. Algo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y ahora no puedo imaginar la vida sin ello. Hundo mi barbilla en mi pecho. —No fue vídeo sexual. Gale y su mejor amigo crearon una presentación de diapositivas de todas las imágenes que tanto él como yo habíamos tomado. El producto final es como un vídeo, que dura varios minutos.

—Lo suficientemente cerca. Había partes de ti que nunca había siquiera visto, expuestas para que todo el mundo las apreciara. —El tono vacío en su voz, el dolor en sus ojos es tan real, que lo siento en la boca del estómago.

—Lo siento... Lamento haber tomado esas fotos. Lamento no habértelo dicho...

—Yo también. No eres quien yo pensé —dice con sencillez.

No me gusta el tono abatido en su voz. Que esté furioso, grite o golpee sería mejor que este tono derrotado.

—¿No crees que me gustaría regresar el tiempo atrás? Lo haría si pudiera — susurro.

Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente hacia los míos, carentes de todo el calor que solía sentir de esos hermosos ojos azules. —A mí también me gustaría. —Se da la vuelta y la tensión en sus hombros me dice que nuestra conversación ha terminado. Y peor. _Nosotros _también hemos terminado.

_**Pues la bomba explotó...**_


	22. Capítulo 21

21

**Peeta**

—¡Glimmer, detente! —Me río, sin poder detenerme, porque resulta que después de unas diez cervezas, la sensación de opresión en mi pecho se vuelve insensible. Y mi ex novia igual de borracha es una distracción que parece no puedo rechazar. Está en el sofá junto a mí, tratando de hacerme cosquillas. Olvidé lo acaparadora que se vuelve después de unos tragos.

Glimmer quita sus manos de debajo de mi camisa y se muerde el labio. La mirada practicada de seducción en su cara me es familiar y reconfortante. Sería tan fácil volver a caer en las cosas con ella, incluso si no es lo que realmente quiero. Pero mi cerebro está cansado de tratar de funcionar por lo que tuve con Katniss, y cómo me siento ahora. Me gustaría poder anular la visión de esas imágenes y volver a no saber, pero eso no es posible. Al principio estaba enojado con Glimmer por empujar el teléfono de esa chica en mi cara y mostrarme a mi inocente y dulce Katniss siendo cualquier cosa menos dulce, o inocente. Pero después de maldecir y golpear la pared un par de veces, sabía que Glimmer no era con la que estaba enfadado.

La fiesta que nos rodea se ha calmado considerablemente, y sólo quedamos unos pocos —los chicos que viven aquí y sus ligues. Sé que esta noche Glimmer está esperando con paciencia para ver si tendrá una oportunidad conmigo, y sinceramente, no lo sé. Ni siquiera lo he decidido todavía. Lo que probablemente significa que mi polla decidirá por mí más tarde. Y puesto que es fácilmente engañada por Glimmer, tengo la sensación de que sé lo que pasará.

Katniss y yo nunca fuimos una pareja oficial, y después de la forma en que su pasado fue arrojado a mi cara así... No le debo nada. Se fue el otro día sin decir nada más, pero ¿qué podía decir después que vi muchas fotos de ella con los genitales de otro tipo en su boca? Dios, incluso odio que ese lado de ella exista. El impulso de golpear algo de nuevo pica dentro de mí, justo cuando Glimmer se acerca más.

—Llévame arriba —susurra.

Empujo las imágenes de mi cabeza y hundo mis dedos alrededor de Glimmer, necesitando algo cálido y familiar a lo que aferrarme. —Vamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me tumbo en la cama, esperando a que Glimmer regrese del baño, preguntándome qué carajo estoy haciendo. Cuando aparece en la puerta y se pasea hacia mi cama, maldigo a la lámpara de mi tocador, en este momento, iluminando la habitación. Esto sería más fácil si no tuviera que verla, porque mi mente no deja de compararla con Katniss. El pelo castaño y suave de Katniss, aquellos grandes ojos grises.

Cuando Glimmer se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, dejo que mis ojos se cierren. Y cuando se inclina para besarme, lucho para apagar mi cerebro. Sin embargo, es imposible no darse cuenta que su boca no se ajusta a la mía como la de Katniss, que huele diferente, que usa demasiado perfume.

—Espera. —Rompo el beso y Glimmer abre los ojos—. Ve a apagar las luces.

Frunce el ceño. —Antes no querías apagar las luces.

—Lo sé, pero ahora sí.

Se muerde la mejilla, su mente está trabajando, pero obedientemente se levanta de mi regazo y cruza la habitación para apagar la lámpara. Una vez que la habitación está iluminada sólo por la tenue luz de la luna, regresa a mí, quitándose su camisa y su sujetador antes de llegar a la cama. La familiaridad debería consolarme, pero mi mente se tambalea.

Frota una mano bien cuidada contra mi polla desinteresada. —Simplemente relájate, Peeta. Deja que me ocupe esta noche.

No la quiero. Pero, ¿sería tan malo hacer esto? ¿Dejar que trate de hacerme olvidar a la chica que realmente quise? Glimmer sabe que no estamos juntos. Ya hemos pasado por esto. No cambiará nada entre nosotros. Los dedos de Glimmer se dirigen a la hebilla de mi cinturón y cierro los ojos otra vez, luchando conmigo mismo por relajarme.

**_Si llevo las antorchas, me acompañan a linchar a Peeta? Y encima de todo se atreve a juzgar a Kat, como si él no tuviera un pasado..._**

**_Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto!_**


	23. Capítulo 22

22

**Katniss**

Odio cuán sola me siento sin Peeta. No hemos hablado desde aquel acalorado intercambio en su habitación después de que descubrió mi pasado. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero una pequeña parte de mi esperaba que él estuviera bien con aquello. Bueno, no _bien_, pero quizá más comprensivo. Supongo que él tampoco era quién yo pensé. Fue estúpido pensar que podría ser quien me salvara. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a confiar nada más que en mí y a no poner demasiada acción en otros. Al final me defraudarán de todas formas.

No puedo cambiar mi pasado. Y tanto como desearía poder hacerlo, no puedo localizar a todas las personas quienes han descargado ese degradante collage. Lo único que puedo controlar es qué hacer a continuación. Dándome cuenta de que es tiempo de lidiar con mis problemas de identidad y enfrentar mi pasado de una vez por todas, abro mi portátil e inicio sesión en mi correo. Me debato en crear una dirección genérica que no pueda conectarse a mí, pero al final, quiero que mi mamá de nacimiento conozca mi nombre de tal forma que sepa quién soy.

Escribo lo que me había propuesto en un mensaje breve, pero resulta que cuando le estás enviado un correo a tu mamá por primera vez, hay mucho que decir. Le cuento acerca de mis papás, el cómo tuve una gran niñez, y que ahora estoy en la universidad. Le hablo de mi compañera de cuarto y de nuestro loco amigo gay, Cinna, a quien le gusta pedirnos la ropa. Derramo mi corazón en esa nota, esperando que ella se ría cuando la lea y entienda que soy una chica normal y feliz. O, diablos, tal vez sólo estoy intentando probarme a mí misma que lo soy; de cualquier manera, hago clic en enviar antes de que cambie de parecer y borre todo. Johanna regresa de su clase poco tiempo después, dejando caer su bolso en el piso y girándose para verme con una expresión de preocupación. —Hola… ¿cómo estás? —La simpatía en sus ojos es nueva.

—Um, bien supongo.

Cruza la habitación y me abraza, empujándome con fuerza entre sus brazos. _Uh-oh_. Johanna no es una abrazadora.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto, envolviendo un brazo torpemente alrededor de su espalda.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Se aleja de repente, sus manos descansando en mis hombros—. Peeta me paró hoy después de clases.

Oh. Mierda.

—¿Y?

—Y me contó. Todo.

Mi corazón se hunde.

Johanna continúa—: Al principio era tímido, preguntándome acerca de tus antecedentes de citas, tu experiencia con chicos. —Deja escapar una risita nerviosa—. Básicamente le dije que no sabrías qué hacer si un pene te golpea arriba de la cabeza. Pero él me informó que estaba equivocada. Al principio fui orgullosa, pero entonces me explicó acerca de las fotos que tu ex usó para explotarte, y lo lamento tanto, Katniss, no tenía idea. Ahora me siento terrible por siempre intentar hacerte salir de tu caparazón. Pensé que sólo eras un poco tímida, no que estabas marcada por un evento traumático.

—Está bien, Johanna. No le digo a la gente acerca de eso. Pero estoy bien.

—¿De verdad? —Sus cejas se arrugan en preocupación.

Me encojo. —Estoy intentando hacerle frente. No es como si tuviera opción. Ya no me quiero esconder debajo de una roca.

Sonríe. —Bien, cariño. Eso está bien. —Le da un apretón a mi mano—. Estoy aquí para ti.

—Gracias, Jo. —No debería importar, pero lo hace, y no puedo evitar sondear por un poco de información sobre Peeta—. Así que, ¿de qué humor estaba Peeta?

La sonrisa de Johanna cae. —Parecía triste, preocupado por ti pero mayormente triste. Quería asegurarse de que estabas bien.

—Oh. —No sé qué significa eso, o cómo procesar esta información. No es como si me hubiera vuelto a llamar, o a sentarse cerca de mí en las clases que compartimos. No puedo controlar la respuesta de Peeta al enterarse de mi pasado. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante, y rezar para que todo funcione como se supone que tiene que hacerlo.

**_Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, y a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, Kat está dispuesta a seguir adelante, y creo que hablar con su mamá es un gran primer paso, no creen?_**


	24. Capítulo 23

23

**Peeta**

Sacar a Glimmer de mi cama y mi vida es otra vez un dolor en el trasero más grande de lo que esperaba. No estamos saliendo y no estamos juntos, pero ella parece haber bloqueado esa información. Desde la noche de borrachera donde tonteamos y me desmayé en mi cama, ha estado viniendo todos los días. Hoy, tengo que acabar con eso. Incluso si aún no estuviera plagado por los recuerdos de Katniss, sé que no quiero a Glimmer.

Cuando Glimmer llega, me aseguro de estar esperándola en la planta baja. No la quiero familiarizándose con mi habitación. Ella es todo sonrisas cuando viene y tira su bolso en el sofá.

—Tenemos que hablar —le digo.

Su expresión cae y se tensa.

Puede darse cuenta por mi postura rígida que las cosas no van a ir a su manera. —Lo siento Glimmer, sólo que no lo estoy sintiendo —murmuro, frotándome la mano por la nuca.

—Parecías estar _sintiéndolo _muy bien cuando estabas en mi boca la semana pasada.

Cristo.

Arrebata el bolso que acaba de depositar en el sofá. —¿Sabes qué, Peeta? No desperdicies tu aliento. Ya he terminado con tu mierda.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Pone los ojos y se va a toda prisa hacia la puerta, la cual abro para ella. —De todos modos he estado durmiendo con Cato —añade antes de dar un portazo en mi cara.

_Bonito._

Giro la cerradura de la puerta, como para probar un punto. Glimmer ha terminado de invadir mi vida. Ese capítulo está cerrado. En cuanto a Katniss... todavía no estoy seguro.

**_Siguen conmigo en lo del linchamiento cierto? Se atreve a juzgar a Katniss, de la cual supuestamente está muy enamorado y a la primera de cambio se va con Glimmer...Me voy, tengo que ir por las antorchas..._**

**_Dos capis cortitos, pero intentaré regresar antes del viernes ok?_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	25. Capítulo 24

24

**Katniss**

—Basta de estar deprimida —dice Johanna, arrebatándome la novela romántica obscena de las manos—. Vamos, vas a venir conmigo y Cinna.

—Pero estaba en la parte en que él le da azotes por primera vez... —Guau.

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Tampoco puedo creer que estoy leyendo el libro que Johanna metió en mis manos después de terminarlo en un solo día. Pero tiene razón, es adictivo.

—Dije que te gustaría las obscenidades. Pero puedes leer más tarde. Vamos a los bolos.

No quiero renunciar a los progresos que he hecho, así que me visto, me maquillo y dejo a Johanna arreglar mi cabello largo y loco. La chica en el espejo se ve diferente, pero sigo siendo yo. Tal vez incluso una mejor versión de mí. Ya no está aterrorizada de ser descubierta, porque lo peor ya ha pasado, un chico del que estaba enamorada lo descubrió de la manera más espectacular y desde eso no me ha hablado, y no puede ser mucho peor que eso. Así que me he cansado de ocultarme en los dormitorios, mientras que mis amigos salen los fines de semana. Tal vez si finjo que soy normal y no estoy destruida por el rechazo de Peeta, las cosas empiecen a encajar. Finge hasta que lo consigas. ¿Cierto?

Con la verdad afuera en el mundo, debería sentirme más libre. Pero el efecto es más como una gran carga. Ya no es necesario que me oculte. Me siento peor que nunca. Debería haber tenido las agallas de decirle a Peeta. Fue una gran parte de mi curación, y también se abrió a sí mismo en el camino. Pero al ocultárselo desvaloricé toda la experiencia. Si terminó conmigo, por lo menos quiero mantener nuestros recuerdos, pero ahora están amargados con mi propia culpa y auto aborrecimiento.

Cuando llegamos a la bolera, todas las promesas de una noche discreta parecen esfumarse. Delta Sig ha alquilado la mitad del lugar para una fiesta privada. _Tienen que estar bromeando_. Me detengo en la entrada y Johanna mira al grupo de chicos borrachos desagradables que ocupan la mitad de la pista de bolos.

—¿Lo sabías? —me dirijo a ella.

—No. Te lo juro. Podemos ir a un lugar diferente si quieres.

Cinna toma mi mano y le da un apretón. —No vas a salir corriendo en esta ocasión, amor. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asiento. —Sí. Está bien. —Creo que puedo hacer esto.

Cinna paga por nuestra pista mientras que Johanna y yo vamos a buscar horribles zapatos de bolos de nuestra medida. Johanna lidera el camino de regreso a nuestra pista, que es por suerte en el lado opuesto de los chicos Sig Delta. No veo a Peeta. Es posible que no esté aquí. Pero de cualquier manera, sé que no voy a ser capaz de relajarme con la promesa de su presencia amenazante en el fondo.

Verlo en persona forzaría los sentimientos que no puedo manejar en este momento. Pensé que estaba sanando, pero su presencia me aseguraría que no era el caso. Lejos de ello. Extraño sus abrazos que me levantaron del piso, su estúpido apodo para mí, el brillo sexy en sus ojos cuando quería besarme...

Selecciono una bola y cuando me vuelvo, diviso a Peeta y Glimmer al otro lado del lugar. _Ugh. Como si verlo no fuera lo suficientemente malo... _Glimmer envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y, a pesar de que las manos de él se mantienen sueltas a los costados, no hace nada para detenerla. El dolor de verlos juntos se clava en mi pecho. Tal vez sobrestimé todo lo que habíamos compartido. Tal vez él y Glimmer han sido siempre algo más que "ex" amables y me negué a verlo. Así como Glimmer me señaló una vez, él y yo nunca fuimos exclusivos. Eso no significa que el dolor de perderlo hiera menos. Sobre todo por la manera en que terminó. La mirada fría de sus ojos, el tono inexpresivo en su voz… Nunca olvidaré eso.

Peeta se inclina y le susurra algo al oído a Glimmer, y ella estalla en carcajadas, golpeándole el brazo. Ver esto no ayuda de ninguna forma a mi dolor.

Bajo la bola antes de que cayera sobre mi pie, luego me dirijo hacia Johanna y Cinna. —Me equivoqué. Tengo que irme. —Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que haga algo torpe, como empezar a llorar en medio de la pista de bolos. Señor, esto es ridículo.

Intercambian una mirada y asienten en comprensión silenciosa.

—Sí, vamos —concuerda Cinna—. Estos zapatos son una parodia total con estos pantalones—. Hace su observación mirando con disgusto hacia los zapatos multicolores y pantalones brillantes rojos ajustados.

Le sonrío a su tímido intento para hacerme reír. Enlazo mi brazo con Johanna y meto la barbilla en mi pecho, con la esperanza de que Peeta no observe mi huida en la noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya he terminado con la mentira. Así que llamo a mis padres solicitando que conduzcan el auto hasta el campus, puedo decirles que cambié de opinión sobre querer el auto conmigo, o que tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo fuera de la escuela, como si hubiéramos hablado acerca de hacerlo. Pero en cambio, los hago venir a ambos al altavoz del teléfono y les digo la verdad. He estado en contacto con mi mamá biológica a través de correos electrónicos y estoy planeando ir a verla a Denver durante el próximo receso escolar.

Su silencio son los diez segundos más largos de mi vida. Al final, están de acuerdo, diciendo que sabían que a la larga querría hacer esto, que es natural preguntarse acerca de dónde vienes. Los seres humanos están conectados a querer entender su identidad y su linaje. No les gusta la idea de que vaya sola, por lo que toma un rato el convencerlos, pero finalmente entran en razón. No estoy muy segura de que están totalmente de acuerdo con la idea, porque se preocupan de que termine decepcionada o herida, y por no hablar de conducir a través de medio país, sola. Pero insisto y ceden.

Conducen a la ciudad el domingo para dejarme mi pequeño sedán rojo confiable, reunirse brevemente con Johanna y Cinna, llevarme a comer y pasar la tarde trazando mi ruta, abarcando aspectos básicos de seguridad en la carretera, y me hacen prometer llamar todos los días.

Han sido mucho más geniales de lo que nunca imaginé, lo que me hace sentir peor porque consideré el mentirles. Me pregunto si reaccionarían tan bien si les hubiera ocultado esto, y se hubieran enterado después, por alguien que no sea yo. No, sé que estarían furiosos si ese fuera el caso. No puedo evitarlo pero veo la similitud sobre cómo Peeta se había enterado de mi pasado. Intento decirme que no importa, pero su reacción me lo dijo todo. Me pregunto si las cosas serían diferentes si le hubiera dicho desde el principio. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Peeta me ha desechado como una puta enferma. Soy mercancía dañada a sus ojos, y no debería estar suspirando por un hombre que no me quiere. Por supuesto, me gustaría que fuera así de simple. Mi cuerpo aún recuerda su tacto, y mi corazón todavía duele más que si hubiera sido arrancado cruelmente de mí. Mi computadora suena con un nuevo correo electrónico, y por un breve segundo me pregunto si es de Peeta. Cruzando la habitación, me quedo mirando la pantalla del ordenador con incredulidad.

_¿Gale?_

¿Por qué está contactando conmigo? Se fue a la escuela en Florida con una beca de baloncesto. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que apestaría ir a la universidad en dos estados diferentes. Ahora, todo un océano no es suficiente.

Hago clic en el mensaje.

_Hola Katniss,_

_Probablemente eliminaras esto sin leerlo. Sé que no merezco la oportunidad de explicar, pero he estado pensando en todo últimamente y quería disculparme. Me preocupaba por ti, y nunca quise que las cosas se salieran de control así. Le mostré a un par de chicos del equipo tus fotos sexys y, antes de darme cuenta, estaban por todas partes. Si sirve de algo, lo siento. Sé que tu último año apestó después de eso. Probablemente ya lo superaste, pero quería que lo supieras._

_Gale._

Odio que haya estado cargando tanto dolor y rabia por dos años. Odio haberle permitido robarme cualquier momento. Suena bastante estúpido ahora que lo pienso. Elimino el mensaje sin responder, decidiendo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo con un idiota como Gale. Estoy más allá de perder algo de mi tiempo preocupándome por una mierda que no puedo cambiar. Enderezando los hombros, una lenta sonrisa se curva en mis labios. Se trata de toda una nueva Katniss. ¡Soy mujer, escúchame rugir!

_**No sé, este capítulo me gusta porque muestra lo mucho que Kat ha madurado, y aunque fue a costa de su relación con Peeta, al menos ya no va con miedo por la vida no creen?**_


	26. Capítulo 25

25

**Peeta**

Aparto el teléfono de mi oreja ante la estridente carcajada. Es genial escuchar a mi mamá tan alegre, pero nadie necesita tal cantidad de información sobre la última novela con la que su club de lectura está, mucho menos su hijo.

_Pff…_

Mi papá ha regresado de China e incluso nos arreglamos para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras amigables por teléfono antes de que se lo pase a mamá. Para mi sorpresa, él me agradeció por venir a comprobarla mientras estuvo fuera. No pensé que lo notaría o que le importaría, así que es bueno saber que lo hizo.

—¿Cómo está Katniss? —pregunta mamá a continuación—. Le conté a tu papá cuán linda y dulce es.

_Mierda. _Sólo escuchar su nombre es como una patada en mi estómago. Intento decidir qué decirle ahora. —Ah… Ella y yo ya no estamos saliendo.

—Peeta Alexander Mellark. ¿Qué hiciste para arruinar las cosas?

—Lindo, mamá. Gracias por asumir automáticamente que fui yo.

Está callada por un segundo, pero puedo decir que no lo va a dejar ir, al mismo tiempo que yo estoy esperando silenciosamente que lo haga. —Esa chica era tan dulce como un pastel, Peeta, y podría decirte cómo se sentían ustedes dos por el otro. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Respiro profundamente, intentando calmar mi alboroto de nervios. — Simplemente digamos que ella escondía grandes esqueletos en su armario y no era quién yo pensé. —Suena como una excusa de mierda cuando lo digo en voz alta.

No sé si me siento herido porque Katniss no confió en mí después de que he sido tan honesto con ella, o si sólo estoy lastimado porque no fui el primero en estar a su lado.

—Peeta, todos tenemos cosas en nuestro pasado que desearíamos poder retirar. Tú, yo, y sé que tu papá se arrepiente sobre cómo manejó las cosas contigo. Pero nosotros no nos limitamos a sacar a la gente de nuestras vidas cuando cometen errores. Cada día le agradezco a Dios que me perdonaste. Y el cielo sabe, que a lo largo de los años, tú también habrás cometido tu cuota de errores.

_Jodida mierda_. No puedo discutir. —Supongo que fue más el _cómo _lo descubrí. Desearía que Katniss hubiera confiado en mí lo suficientemente para contarme ella misma la historia.

—Sí, lo entiendo. ¿Pero le preguntaste por qué no vino a ti? ¿Le diste la oportunidad de explicarse? Tal vez iba a contarte, o quizá tenía una buena razón del por qué pensó que no podía.

Maldición. Odio cuando mi mamá tiene razón.

Su voz se suaviza. —Sólo ten una conversación más con ella, Peeta. Ese es uno de mis más grandes arrepentimientos, me hubiera gustado hablar más abiertamente las cosas con tu padre. Simplemente no quiero que tengas ningún pesar.

—Te amo, mamá. —_Ahora cuelga._

—Te amo más, Peety. Así que, ¿vas a hablar con ella?

—Veremos. —Después de cómo la traté, no sé si Katniss querrá seguir hablándome. Y luego está la cuestión de admitir que la jodí más aquella noche en que dejé que Glimmer se quede en mi cama. Dudo que esté feliz por eso.

—Está bien, adiós cariño —dice mamá.

Cuelgo y miro el teléfono en mis manos. Sería tan simple llamarla. ¿Sin embargo, qué diría? Me he mantenido en contacto con su amiga, Johanna, así que puedo vigilar de cerca como está Katniss. Sólo porque ella no es mía, no quiere decir que no me preocupe. Sé que el consejo de mamá rondará por mi cabeza hasta que hable con Katniss una última vez.

**_Amo cuando la mamá de Peeta tiene razón, especialmente si eso implica que él se equivocó respecto a Katniss! _**


	27. Capítulo 26

26

**Katniss**

Compadecerme de mí misma no está funcionando, ni fingiendo que mi pasado se irá. No lo hará. Incluso si me transfiero a una escuela en Alaska, y nadie me conoce, lo sabré. Y eso es lo que más odio. Odio vivir con el remordimiento, tener algo que nunca podré recuperar. Puede sonar extraño, pero estoy decepcionada de mí misma, y estoy cansada de vivir con ese sentimiento.

Tal vez eso es lo que este pequeño viaje por carretera proporcionará: la oportunidad de pensar, de alejarme de todo durante unos días, de dejar todo mi equipaje de mierda atrás. Cuando vuelva, no voy a ser la misma chica. Conoceré a mi madre, por ejemplo. Y voy a trabajar en perdonarme. Con cada kilómetro que conduzco, voy a dejar mi pasado detrás de mí. ¿Así que tomé algunas fotos sexy con mi novio? No dejaré que eso me posea. Ya no más.

Mientras que otros chicos de la universidad se están preparando para una noche de diversión en viernes, yo me estoy preparando para un paseo en coche de doce horas a Denver. Voy a pasar la noche en algún lugar a través del estado masivamente grande de Nebraska. Esto me pondría en Denver mañana por la tarde, y mi mamá, o Primrose como voy a llamarla, me ha pedido que vaya a almorzar. La idea de encontrarme con ella es abrumadora, sin mencionar visitar su casa y sentarme frente a ella durante el almuerzo. Puede que vomite antes de que conduzca los primeros kilómetros del viaje.

Cinna y Johanna, al igual que mis padres, están dispuestos a acompañarme en mi aventura de viaje por carretera, pero les dije lo mismo. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola. Tal vez sólo para saber que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente. Es tarde, pero el sol se prepara para su hibernación nocturna. Los rayos del dorado sol que iluminan el cielo me recuerdan que pronto voy a estar conduciendo en la oscuridad y tengo que empezar a moverme. Engancho mi mochila más alto en mi hombro y sigo a través del campus a donde mi auto espera. Mi coche está justo donde lo dejé, pero es el chico de pie junto a la puerta del conductor el que me hace parar.

—¿Pe-Peeta? —Mi lengua tropieza con su nombre, tanto de sorpresa por verlo como de la prohibición que me he impuesto sobre pronunciar su nombre.

—Hola —replica con cuidado.

Está vestido de manera informal con vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta gris y mi favorita sudadera con capucha de color azul claro que me gustaba robar de vez en cuando. Verlo es físicamente doloroso. Es tan guapo, y me recuerda cuan cómodamente encajamos juntos. Mi cuerpo se queda clavado en la acera, porque sé que si me muevo hacia él, mi cabeza descansará perfectamente en el hueco de su cuello, su camiseta olerá como a una mezcla de suavizante y colonia, y si sus brazos me rodearan, me sentiré segura.

Saco un suspiro tembloroso de mis pulmones. _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

Peeta da un paso más cerca. —¿Así que realmente estás haciendo esto? —Mis ojos deben revelar mi confusión, porque añade—: Hablé con Johanna.

Asiento. _Maldita Johanna. _Sé que han estado conversando acerca de mí en su clase de literatura compartida. Trato de no leer demasiado en ello. —Síp. Vive en Denver. Nos reuniremos mañana por la tarde para el almuerzo. —Eso explica cómo él sabía adónde iba, pero no qué está haciendo aquí con una bolsa de lona colgada sobre su hombro—. ¿Tú... necesitas algo? —No quiero que suene tan frío, clínico, sin embargo, así suena.

—Me gustaría ir contigo. Como lo hablamos.

Frunzo el ceño. —Eso era antes.

—Lo sé —añade rápidamente—. Pero soy el que te empujó hacia esto, y me parece justo que debería estar contigo cuando vayas. El hecho de... de lo que pasó... no significa que voy a faltar a mi palabra. Soy el guía de tu vida, y tengo la intención de ver este proyecto terminar. —Intenta una sonrisa, pero no me divierte. Me hace sentir como su proyecto.

Camino junto a él, hacia el coche, abriendo la puerta para tirar mi mochila en el asiento trasero. —Está bien, Peeta. Estoy bien con ir sola. —No sé qué pasa con su extraño sentido de la responsabilidad hacia mí. Pero quiero un amigo... o tal vez un novio... no un guardián.

—Katniss. —Su voz es suave, y sus ojos están clavados en mí—. Me gustaría ir. He empacado. —Levanta la mochila que está llevando—. Déjame estar allí para ti.

¿Aún lo quiero en este viaje? Tengo visiones de mí misma moviéndome por la carretera, cantando junto a la radio, y dándome nerviosas palabras de aliento en la entrada antes de conocer a mi madre. ¿Quiero un público en lo que seguramente será un viaje emocional? Siempre me he imaginado haciéndolo sola.

Peeta me mira con ojos esperanzados. No puedo dejar de notar que no ha dicho nada acerca de _nosotros_; sobre lo que significa que esté aquí. ¿Por qué está aquí en realidad?

Respiro hondo y me doy cuenta de que lo quiero a mi lado, con su cómodo silencio cerca, para sostener su mano caliente si la necesito. Eso cambia todo. No sé qué va a pasar entre nosotros, pero no hay nadie más a quien prefiero tener conmigo.

—Está bien. Entra.

Sonríe. —¿Quieres que tome el primer turno de conducción?

—No. Yo conduciré. —Voy a necesitar algo para concentrarme además de él. Subimos al coche y tan pronto como se cierran las puertas, el familiar olor me envuelve. Esto en cuanto a la concentración.

**Peeta**

Sé que está sorprendida de verme, pero no esperaba que considerara pedirme que me fuera. Pero veo la indecisión en sus ojos, una fracción de segundo de incertidumbre, antes de que diga que sí.

Me acomodo en el asiento del pasajero junto a Katniss y reviso las emisoras de radio, preguntándole lo que está de humor para escuchar. Se encoge de hombros, sin decir nada, pero supongo que es de esperar. No puedo ni imaginar todas las emociones que debe sentir al embarcarse en este viaje.

Katniss conduce lento y constante en el carril derecho de la carretera. No me quejo. Estoy bien con dejar que ella tome las cosas a su propio ritmo. Seguro tendré que conducir mañana, sabiendo que probablemente va a ser un nervioso desastre al acercarse el momento para encontrarse con su madre. Me doy cuenta de que nunca he estado en el coche mientras está conduciendo, y aunque normalmente prefiero ser el conductor, mirarla concentrarse en la carretera es bastante lindo. Le sale una arruga en la frente y sus pequeñas manos agarran el volante a las diez y dos. Además se ve más delgada, lo que no me gusta. Pero también parece más decidida, más segura y eso me gusta mucho.

Le doy vistazos a Katniss mientras conducimos, y las imágenes de las sexys fotos resplandecen a través de mi mente. Lamento recordarla así. La cruda sensación de shock y disgusto cuando vi por primera vez las imágenes. Quería golpear algo o a alguien. Joder, todavía lo quiero. No me gusta asociar a la chica dulce e inocente de la que me enamoré con algo tan sucio. Pero ese pasado es parte de ella, y tengo que decidir si es algo que puedo superar o no. ¿Voy a ser capaz de mirarla sin recordarlas? Las horas hacen tic tac y cuando veo las luces que pasan, me pregunto lo

que el futuro tiene para Katniss y yo.

**Katniss**

No hablamos de mi pasado pornográfico, no hablamos sobre _nosotros_. Sólo conducimos. Cada hora nos lleva más cerca de Denver, y no puedo evitar sentirme más emocional. Las bromas ocasionales que solían fluir fácilmente entre nosotros han sido arrebatadas. Esto es lo que siempre había temido: acercarme a alguien, y luego tener que alejarlo de mí una vez que mi secreto se descubriera. Es por eso que es más fácil no acercarse demasiado. Pero si no te arriesgas, no ganas y todo eso. Mierda. No me gusta cómo mi cabeza se pone sobre Peeta. Tengo que dejarlo ir. Que esté aquí no significa nada... ¿o sí?

Peeta bosteza y se estira a mi lado, poniendo mi atención de la carretera en él. —¿Cuándo quieres parar? —dice en torno a otro bostezo.

El reloj del salpicadero me informa que ya son más de las once. He estado conduciendo durante casi seis horas. _Guau_. Mi cuello está rígido y dolorido y chasquea cuando muevo los hombros. —Pensaba en parar en un motel de la autopista, y pasar la noche. ¿Suena bien para ti?

Asiente. —Me parece bien.

Unos minutos más tarde, Peeta señala el signo de un motel. Es uno barato y probablemente deteriorado, pero servirá. No necesito nada lujoso. Paramos en la salida, más que lista para salir y estirar las piernas. Mientras caminamos hacia el motel, Peeta hace gestos a la cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida calle abajo. —Vamos a comer algo primero. Estás demasiado delgada, y dudo que hayas almorzado.

Sonrío tímidamente. Tiene razón. No he estado comiendo bien. De alguna manera la comida simplemente no sabe cómo antes. Casi todos los días tengo que esforzarme para tragar algo, y hoy, con toda la emoción, se escapó por completo de mi mente. —Por supuesto. ¿Hamburguesas o sándwiches? —Examino los restaurantes que nos rodean.

Peeta me mira, sus ojos sonriendo a los míos. —Te voy a alimentar con la hamburguesa más grande que podamos encontrar. No estaría de más poner un par de kilos en ti.

Me río y sacudo la cabeza hacia él. Estoy muy lejos de parecer una modelo delgada, pero es bueno oír su preocupación, exactamente igual. Después de terminar las hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas, Peeta y yo nos registramos en el pequeño motel que había visto fuera de la carretera. Una puerta contigua separa nuestras habitaciones, y aunque quería una ducha y meterme a la cama, de repente la puerta es en todo lo que puedo pensar. O más específicamente, lo qué hay al otro lado de la misma. No debería dejarme sentir alguna esperanza, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué está pensando Peeta. También estoy preocupada de no poder controlarme cerca de él.

_**Parece que Peeta decidió hacerle caso a su mamá... bueno, más o menos... que creen que pase en este viaje?**_


	28. Capítulo 27

27

**Peeta**

He paseado por la habitación durante los últimos quince minutos, tratando de convencerme de ello. Oí el grifo de la ducha encenderse —y luego apagarse, ocho minutos después— y ahora probablemente se está preparando para ir a la cama, pero no me puedo quitar las ganas de verla.

Tomo un último aliento, deseando simplemente dejarlo ir y seguir adelante, pero sé que no lo haré. Es por eso que estoy en este viaje. No puedo renunciar a ella.

Toco mis nudillos contra la puerta y espero.

Está completamente en silencio. Tal vez ya está dormida. Pero unos segundos después, la puerta se abre y Katniss está de pie delante de mí en un top blanco y pantalones de pijama de color rosa anchos, pies descalzos y cabello húmedo. Su belleza simple se estrella contra mí como una ola. Quiero empujar el pelo de sus hombros y besar un camino por su cuello, recordando lo bien que sabe.

—Hey —le digo brillantemente.

—Hola —regresa con una voz suave y prudente.

Trago una ola de nervios, preguntándome qué demonios le digo. Debería haber pensado en esta mierda.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto. —Da un paso atrás de la puerta.

Su habitación huele a su champú y el aire está todavía cubierto de rocío de la ducha, lo que no está ayudando a mi línea de pensamiento. Katniss está en silencio mirándome. Hago lo único que se me ocurre hacer: me acerco y pongo mis manos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Katniss me mira con curiosidad en sus ojos cuando mi pulgar suavemente acaricia la piel desnuda en su cadera. No sé lo que está pasando, o lo que queda entre nosotros, lo único que sé es que necesito esto. Tengo que borrar todas esas imágenes mentales vívidas de ella con su ex. Tengo que hacerla mía. No estoy de humor para hablar de mis sentimientos. Sólo la quiero desnuda. Necesito sentir su piel. Si eso me convierte en un idiota, que así sea.

Bajo mi boca a la suya, y luego me detengo. No voy a forzarla a nada. Quiero darle la oportunidad de decidir.

—¿Peeta? —Su aliento va como un susurro a través de mi boca.

—¿Sí?

Su lengua humedece su labio inferior, pero no dice nada más, simplemente cierra los ojos y espera a que la besara. No dudo. Capturo su boca en un beso feroz, un beso que espero desesperadamente ahuyente los malos recuerdos. Katniss agarra mis hombros, aferrándose a mí, arañando mis bíceps. Algo primario y posesivo burbujea en mi interior. La empujo de vuelta a la cama, ayudándola a subir en el colchón. Los dos estamos sin aliento a medida que chocamos nuevamente, besándonos, tratando de acercarnos.

No hay palabras esta noche. Nada de esa mierda de sobre-analizar. Somos dos cuerpos, atraídos el uno al otro y llenando una necesidad tan profunda que sólo puede ser superada de una manera. Quiero estar dentro de ella. Estoy desesperado por reclamarla, pero no tengo un condón y dudo que ella lo tenga.

Bajo sus pantalones por sus piernas y la encuentro desnuda debajo de ello. Sus dedos trabajan con el botón de mis vaqueros, temblando e inseguros. Me levanto de la cama y me quito los pantalones y calzoncillos. Estoy orgulloso delante de ella y veo como su mirada desciende a mi polla increíblemente dura. Me doy cuenta de que nunca he estado desnudo delante de ella. El deseo en sus ojos me dice que le gusta lo que ve. Pongo mi camisa al lado y me uno a ella en la cama de nuevo.

Los ojos de Katniss permanecen por encima de mí, disfrutando de todo. Incapaz de frenar el ritmo, la hago levantarse para que pueda quitarle la camisa. El sujetador es el último artículo entre nosotros y me encuentro con el broche en la parte media de la espalda y la libero de él. Lo lanzo a un lado de la cama con el resto de la ropa.

Katniss se sube encima de mí, a caballo entre mis caderas y su piel desnuda me presiona, las pequeñas rotaciones de sus caderas me vuelven loco. Mi cabeza cae de nuevo sobre la almohada y un gemido escapa de la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Estar desnudo con Katniss es una mala idea. Su piel desnuda es tan suave y huele tan bien; tengo que probarla. Me incorporo para que pueda llegar a su boca y besarla profundamente. Katniss coincide con mi ritmo, su lengua masajeando la mía. Los únicos sonidos son de piel rozando sobre piel, la respiración pesada y el ocasional gemido suave de Katniss. Me está volviendo loco.

Mis dedos agarran su cintura, manteniéndola quieta contra mí. Puedo sentir lo mojada que está y eso no ayuda a mi erección. Me voy a avergonzar a mí mismo si no deja de moverse contra mí.

Beso un camino húmedo a su garganta, me paro a mordisquear su clavícula antes de inclinar la cabeza para capturar su pecho en la boca. Katniss se arquea hacia adelante, gimiendo en voz alta en el cuarto demasiado tranquilo. Mis manos dejan su cintura, mientras decido confiar por un momento que no me envíe sobre el borde. Una mano se desliza por la espalda, se encrespan alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello para acercar su boca a la mía, mientras mi otra mano se extiende entre nosotros para masajear a la protuberancia sensible de carne que está tratando desesperadamente de frotarse contra mi ingle.

La cabeza de Katniss cae de nuevo y gruñe de placer mientras deslizo mis dedos por su suave piel, enviándola cada vez más cerca de su liberación. Ataco su garganta expuesta con besos, mordiscos en la piel y chupo con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una marca mientras mis dedos aumentan su ritmo. Katniss responde, pero en absoluto a como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Se aleja de mi regazo, sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo.

—¿Nena? —Pongo una respiración profunda en mis pulmones. ¿Hice algo mal? No responde, pero sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. ¿Qué demonios?—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Dime lo que hice. —Trato de alcanzar su mano, pero se aparta de mí, bajándose de la cama con las piernas temblorosas.

Mi cuerpo se sobrecalienta luchando por alcanzar a mi cerebro. Todavía estamos desnudos, aunque mi erección está rápidamente sintiendo el problema. Agarro las sabanas de la cama y la envuelvo alrededor de sus hombros, y luego entro en mi bóxer.

—Dime lo que pasó. —Mi voz es firme, pero no me importa. Ella estaba teniendo un buen momento, a punto de llegar, creo, y luego se rompió.

Katniss traga visiblemente y ajusta más la manta a su alrededor.

—Lo siento. Eso fue demasiado para mí. Esto, lo que sea, no puedo. Sólo tengo que centrarme en mí. Necesito llegar hasta mañana. No puedo manejar esto contigo y la idea de conocer a mi madre mañana. Tengo que elegir mis batallas.

_Mierda, mierda_. No debería haber venido aquí con una cosa en mente — hacernos olvidar. Katniss tiene cosas más grandes sobre sus hombros. Tal vez quería hablar, tener a alguien a su lado para escuchar sus sentimientos, infiernos, tal vez quería que la dejaran sola. De cualquier manera, la he jodido. Una vez más.

—Lo siento. —Me pongo mis pantalones vaqueros—. No estaba pensando.

Agarra la manta alrededor de sus hombros y me mira vestirme. El momento entre nosotros ha pasado, y puedo sentir que quiere que me vaya. Me pongo mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

—Me voy. Lo siento, no debería haber venido. Sólo duerme un poco.

Asiente y desaparezco por la puerta hacia mi cuarto.

**Katniss**

Estoy temblando cuando Peeta se va. Me acuesto en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta por la que acaba de salir. No puedo creer que se acabe de ir... Sé que me asusté, pero sólo necesitaba un segundo. Teniéndolo a él tomando el control de esa manera me recordó mucho a Gale y odio sentirme fuera de control. Mi corazón está golpeando contra mi pecho mientras proceso el hecho de que sólo quiere lo físico conmigo. ¿Es debido a mi experiencia, así es como me ve? Es la reputación que me he ganado, pero pensé que Peeta, de todas las personas, entendería que no soy esa chica. Mis problemas de abandono habían nublado mi juicio, y todo es demasiado reciente en estos momentos.

No tengo idea de cómo estamos Peeta y yo. ¿Es sólo físico para él? ¿Quiere algo más? ¿Ha superado mi pasado? Las preguntas no se detendrán, y de repente no puedo respirar. Espero que Peeta, quien sabe de mi pasado, entienda que algunas cosas van a ser incómodas para mí. Pero su boca exigía, sus manos insistían, y casi me había empujado al límite antes de que tomara el control de nuevo. No confío en que él no me hará daño otra vez. En que no me deje en la estacada cuando se detenga y piense en las imágenes de nuevo.

Una vez que tengo mi respiración bajo control, me visto y me acurruco en la cama grande, abrazando una almohada contra mi pecho para combatir la sensación de vacío en mi interior. De poco sirve, porque la almohada huele a él. Es reconfortante, pero también hace que el latido de mi pecho sea más doloroso. Me paso la noche dando vueltas contra el colchón lleno de bultos, pidiéndole a mi cerebro que se apague para que pueda dormir. El sueño por fin llega, pero es inquieto.

Por la mañana, ni Peeta ni yo hablamos de lo de anoche. Tomamos el desayuno en el vestíbulo —café amargo y panecillos rancios— y salimos a la carretera. Puedo decir que lamenta venir conmigo. Demonios, probablemente piensa que soy un caso perdido en toda regla. Y tal vez lo soy. Pero no puedo concentrarme en todo lo que ha ido mal entre nosotros en estos momentos. Hoy es el día que he estado esperando toda mi vida. Alejo la oscuridad, los revueltos pensamientos acerca de la salida precipitada de Peeta anoche y subo al coche.

Después de dos horas de viaje, aparco en la carretera con la excusa de la necesidad de llenar el tanque de gas, pero en realidad sólo necesito un descanso. Mis nudillos duelen por agarrar el volante y mis emociones están por todo el lugar. Por suerte, Peeta no comenta que todavía tengo medio tanque, simplemente sale del coche y comienza a bombear el gas, después se ofrece a conducir la última etapa del viaje. Me limito a asentir y le entrego las llaves.

La expresión de Peeta está en guardia y no puedo decir lo que está pensando. Pero trato de no preocuparme por eso, y en su lugar me desplomo en el asiento del copiloto mientras corre dentro de la tienda de conveniencia. Regresa a los pocos minutos con botellas de agua y refrescos y algunas barras de chocolate.

Se pone a mi lado y vuelca todo en mi regazo.

—Debes tener un poco de azúcar... te hará sentir mejor.

Asiento y desgarro una barra de Hershey, dándole un pequeño mordisco en la esquina. Peeta tiene razón, el azúcar inunda mi sistema y me anima un poquito. Termino la barra de chocolate entera y bebo la mitad de la gaseosa mientras él se encarga de conducir. Nos estamos acercando —el GPS en mi teléfono dice que sólo un par de vueltas antes de llegar a nuestro destino final. Suena siniestro. Peeta no dice nada, pero puedo verle robar miradas hacia mí por el rabillo del ojo mientras conduce. Todavía no hemos hablado de lo de anoche. Me pregunto si debería sentirme avergonzada por prácticamente echarlo de mi cuarto desnudo y obviamente encendido, pero eso ni siquiera es importante en estos momentos. Todo mi ser se absorbe por el hecho de que voy a conocer a mi madre.

Finalmente nos retiramos a una calle arbolada. Las casas son pequeñas, pero muy bien mantenidas. Es surrealista el ver por fin en donde vive —el pensar, que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, aquí es donde podría haber crecido. Miro las direcciones al pasar y mis latidos se disparan a un nivel asombroso en mi pecho. Peeta desacelera hasta detenerse y parquea en frente de una casa de ladrillo de un solo piso con una pasarela de ladrillo pavimentado atravesando el patio delantero.

—Estamos aquí.

_**Feliz Navidad! Espero la hayan pasado muy bien con todos sus seres queridos, y como regalo atrasado, un nuevo capítulo; peeeero no es todo, más tarde regresaré con otro regalo...**_

_**Díganme que les pareció este capítulo, demasiadas emociones para Katniss... qué piensan de lo que hizo Peeta?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	29. Capítulo 28

28

**Peeta**

Ver a Katniss compartir con su madre por primera vez es físicamente doloroso. Puedo sentir la nerviosa excitación, cómo el aire se torna pesado alrededor de nosotros mientras ellas se acercan la una a la otra, el momento en que Katniss decide que deben abrazarse y la rodea con un suave abrazo de una sola mano. Dios, desearía poder hacer que este momento fuera más fácil para ella.

Primrose, su madre, la abraza también, jalándola con fuerza. Cada una solloza en los hombros de la otra. Una sensación de opresión invade mi pecho mientras las veo. No se puede negar el parecido. Katniss y su madre comparten muchas características similares: cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, los brillantes ojos color acero y un puñado de pecas en el puente de la nariz. Verlas abrazarse es emocionalmente más fuerte de lo que hubiera pensado. Me acerqué a todo este asunto pensando siempre en Katniss, estar ahí para ella era mi objetivo. No esperaba que verlas reunidas me superara. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que ver a una madre y su hija mirarse a los ojos por primera vez en diecinueve años, me hizo sentir algo muy dentro de mí. Mi pecho se aprieta y no puedo dejar de pensar en mis propios padres en estos momentos. Aunque hemos pasado por algunas cosas malas estando juntos, todavía estoy contento de que sean mis padres. No me puedo imaginar qué se siente el saber que fuiste puesto en adopción. Me dan ganas de sostener a Katniss, besar sus lágrimas. Prometer nunca joderlo con ella de nuevo como lo hice anoche. Merece más, y si me deja intentarlo de nuevo, tengo la intención de darle todo.

Después de varios minutos de abrazos, sollozos y señalar sus similitudes, Primrose me mira sobre el hombro de Katniss y me presento como su amigo. Sintiéndose generosa, me da también un fuerte abrazo. Al parecer el ambiente es contagioso. Primrose nos lleva hacia la casa y encuentro la mano de Katniss apretando la mía. Se limpia los ojos y me da una sonrisa temblorosa. Estoy tan contento de que ella no haya insistido en hacer esto sola.

La casa de Primrose es pequeña, pero con un decorado agradable. El salón tiene dos sofás separados por una mesa de café con libros. Se dirige a nosotros y nos pide que tomemos asiento. Dejo que Katniss elija su lugar, entonces me siento a su lado. Primrose se sienta frente a nosotros, y el silencio llena la habitación con la enormidad de este momento.

—Entooonces… —Me río nerviosamente, tratando de comenzar una conversación que ninguna de las dos parece saber por dónde empezar—. Primrose, ¿qué haces?

Traga saliva y con lágrimas en los ojos deja de mirar a Katniss brevemente.

—Oh, cierto —sonríe calurosamente—, enseño inglés en una secundaria.

Los ojos de Katniss se agrandan. —Inglés era mi asignatura favorita en la secundaria.

Primrose continúa y nos enteramos de que no está casada y que no tiene otros hijos. Vive sola, aparte de un gato, y le encanta leer, otra cosa que ella y Katniss tienen en común. Creo que Katniss se siente aliviada al descubrir que es normal. Sé que yo sí. Me habría sentido terrible por Katniss si ella hubiese descubierto que su madre era un bicho raro.

Primrose preparó sándwiches para el almuerzo y tratan de ponerse al día mientras comemos. Me doy cuenta de que hacen los mismos gestos, son inquietas con sus servilletas, meten su cabello detrás de las orejas, incluso su postura es la misma. Es extraño.

Después del almuerzo, Katniss comparte algunas fotos de su infancia, y es la primera vez que veo a sus papás. Parecen una familia feliz. Primrose hace algunas preguntas, pero no curiosea. Mantiene la conversación más en el aquí y en el ahora: en que se está especializando Katniss, cómo le gusta sus clases, cosas así. Katniss, tomando esas señales, no profundiza en el pasado tampoco, a pesar de que quiere saber acerca de la decisión de Primrose de darla en adopción, sobre su padre biológico. Sé que es así. Pero tal vez existe una cierta etiqueta para estas cosas, y los temas más pesados vendrán en la próxima reunión.

Muy pronto se hace tarde, y nos preparamos para salir. Primrose nos abraza a cada uno por última vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dice a Katniss que le puede enviar un correo electrónico o llamarla en cualquier momento. Tan pronto como salimos, jalo a Katniss hacia mis brazos. Su respiración se libera en un suspiro y se relaja contra mí.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —le susurro. Sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de mi cintura.

Katniss está silenciosa y contemplativa en el camino hacia el hotel. Planeamos pasar una noche en Denver y luego hacer el viaje de regreso el domingo. Cuando llegamos al hotel, Katniss se ve agotada. —Gracias por estar aquí.

No puedo evitar acercarme y tocarla. Retiro su cabello de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla suavemente. —En cualquier momento, Pajarito. ¿Te sientes bien?

Sonríe por su apodo y asiente. —Sí. Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Estoy de acuerdo, y estoy seguro de que se está preparando mentalmente también para lo peor. Katniss bosteza ruidosamente y me río. Tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, pero puedo darme cuenta de que hoy ha sido drenada emocionalmente, y si se había sentido tan inquieta como yo anoche, tiene que estar agotada.

—¿Por qué no vas a tomar una siesta, y después iremos a cenar más tarde?

Asiente. —Está bien.

Nos separamos, Katniss va a su habitación y me dirijo a la mía. Me acuesto en la cama tratando de aclarar mi cabeza. Sólo que no me puedo concentrar. Todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar en la chica del otro lado de la puerta, y me pregunto si tal vez ella me necesita. Arrastro los pies hasta la puerta que separa las habitaciones y golpeo suavemente. Se abre de inmediato, Katniss también estaba esperando justo ahí.

—Hola —dice en voz baja.

—Hola. ¿Quieres compañía?

Asiente y me lleva dentro. Katniss se derrumba en la cama y se mueve un poco, haciendo espacio para mí. Nos tumbamos lado a lado y miramos hacia el techo de estuco disparejo.

—Hoy ha sido un día bastante pesado, ¿no? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Se toma su tiempo para responder.

—Fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella es agradable y normal.

Asiento, animándola a continuar. Quiero acercarme y tomar su mano de nuevo, pero no me atrevo. No quiero que piense que estoy aquí por cualquier otra razón que no sea sólo estar para ella y para hablar.

—¿Es cómo la imaginaste? Te pareces a ella.

Katniss suspira y continúa—: Sí, eso fue un poco alucinante. Siempre me he preguntado si me parecía a ella. Pero esa tristeza que llevo dentro no se desvanecerá sólo por conocerla. Supongo que no se pueden borrar diecinueve años de ausencia, de haberme abandonado en primer lugar.

Esta vez, no lo dudo. Tomo su mano y encajo sus dedos entre los míos. Voltea la cabeza hacía mi lado y me da una sonrisa temblorosa. —¿Estás bien?

Asiente. —Sí. No quería preguntarle sobre nada de eso ésta primera vez. No quería echar a perder el momento, ¿sabes?

Aprieto su mano y espero a que continúe.

—Y supongo que eso sólo cimentó que mis papás realmente son mi familia.

—Te aman —le digo, recordando las fotos que vimos de ella pequeña en medio de los dos hombres sonriendo con orgullo. Claramente era adorada y muy querida por ellos.

—Lo sé. Querían venir hoy. Y también Johanna y Cinna, por cierto.

—Pero me dejaste venir a mí —le digo.

Katniss no responde, me mira mientras el peso del momento entre nosotros crece más. El aire que nos rodea es pesado, y me gustaría que las cosas pudieran volver a ser fáciles y sin preocupaciones. Pero sé que ella me necesita ahora más que nunca.

Una solitaria lágrima se desliza por el rabillo de su ojo. No me sorprende, me preguntaba cómo podía seguir manteniéndolas dentro. La humedad en sus ojos aumenta, pero no aparta la mirada. Acaricio la palma de su mano suavemente con mi pulgar.

—Está bien. Déjalo salir. Te tengo.

Lo hace, girándose para encajar en mis brazos, y solloza en mi cuello, su pecho sube y baja con cada respiración entrecortada. Cada gemido que sale de su garganta me duele. La sostengo a pesar de todo, sabiendo que no hay lugar en el que preferiría estar.

_**Por fin se conocieron! Y por fin Peeta dejo de ser un idiota (esperemos que siga así...)**_


	30. Capítulo 29

29

**Katniss**

Sollozo por todo el tiempo perdido, por los recuerdos que nunca habíamos creado, por la madre que me abandonó de bebé. Lloro por una vida que podría haber sido. Por la elección que mi madre tuvo que hacer a una edad tan joven, y por las circunstancias que la guiaron a esa decisión. La vida es un juego de azar. A todos nos han repartido una mano que no tenemos más remedio que jugar. Mi mamá por salir embarazada demasiado joven, yo simplemente por las circunstancias en las que nací.

Después de reunirme con ella cara a cara, de ver lo normal que es, no soy lo suficientemente inmadura como para creer que me abandonó porque yo era una mala bebé. No. Tomó la mejor decisión que podía para mí y para ella. Pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Hizo la cosa más generosa que podía hacer. Me entregó a dos padres cariñosos que querían desesperadamente un hijo. Me rompe el corazón. Hay dolor y pérdida mezclada con la felicidad y la alegría. Es demasiado.

Peeta sólo me sostiene. Me permite desmoronarme completamente. No dice nada, sólo hace sonidos relajantes para calmarme. Frota mi espalda en círculos lentos mientras me aprieta silenciosamente contra su pecho. No puedo ni siquiera permitirme tener esperanza sobre lo que su presencia podría significar. Está aquí ahora, todo sólido y cálido, y sosteniéndome. No es suficiente, pero bastará. Por ahora.

Para cuando lloro todo, mi garganta está en carne viva y la camiseta de Peeta está empapada con mis lágrimas, pero no parece en absoluto preocupado por eso. Su mano continúa su suave camino, frotando círculos lentos entre mis omoplatos mientras mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad.

**Peeta**

Cuando sus lágrimas finalmente se detienen, pequeños hipidos inestables continúan rasgando su pecho durante varios minutos más. Katniss finalmente levanta la cabeza de mi hombro y parpadea hacía mí, limpiándose los restos de su maquillaje.

—Lo siento —grazna, su voz ronca de tanto llorar.

—No. No lo hagas. Me alegro de que lo hayas dejado salir, y me alegro de haber podido estar aquí para ti.

Asiente. —Gracias, Peeta.

—En cualquier momento, Pajarito.

La confusión cruza su rostro al escuchar el apodo que no he usado en mucho tiempo. Se está preguntando lo mismo que yo. Sobre nosotros. Acerca de dónde estamos ahora. Se sienta en la cama, completamente desenredada de mí. La pérdida del calor de su cuerpo junto al mío no es bienvenida, pero resisto el impulso de jalarla de nuevo hacia mí.

—Voy a darme una ducha —dice.

Su rostro está rojo, su pecho manchado y su pelo es un lío enredado y enmarañado, los mechones que enmarcan su rostro un poco humedecidos por sus lágrimas. —Sí, está bien. —El agua caliente la calmará un poco, espero—. Voy a salir a comprar la cena. Podemos comer aquí en la cama si estás bien con eso, y ver TV.

Se baja de la cama. —Sí, quedarnos tranquilos suena genial.

No me imagino que ella estuviera de ánimos para ir a ninguna parte. Tomo las llaves de la mesa de al lado y veo a Katniss desaparecer en el baño, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Cuando oigo el agua correr, tengo que luchar contra el impulso de ir tras ella.

Vuelvo un poco más tarde con bolsas de comida china para llevar. Vestida con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de algodón rosas, Katniss se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

—Hola —dice.

Su sonrisa está de vuelta, así que sólo puedo asumir que la ducha ayudó. Su cabello todavía está húmedo, pero prolijamente peinado y asegurado en un trenza sobre su hombro. La hace parecer más joven. Hermosa. Repentinamente, la comida es la última cosa en mi mente.

—¿Qué nos has traído? Huele bien.

Dejo la bolsa en la mesa de al lado y empiezo a descargar las cajas de cartón.

—Comida china. Espero que esté bien.

—Sí, es perfecto.

Comemos fideos condimentados, rollitos de primavera y pollo con almendras mientras vemos una comedia sin sentido por cable. Para cuando estamos llenos, Katniss se está riendo abiertamente con la película. Tiro las sobras en mi habitación de al lado y cierro la puerta. Tengo la esperanza de que vayamos a compartir la cama esta noche. Incluso si nada más sucede, sólo quiero estar cerca de ella. Y me imagino que no querremos respirar el olor de la comida china pasada toda la noche.

Katniss ha apilado todas las almohadas de su cama y la mía contra el cabecero y está descansando contra ellas cuando vuelvo de cepillarme los dientes.

—Pareces bastante cómoda ahí.

Cruza las piernas por los tobillos y sonríe, como una princesa encaramada en su trono. Ahora que hemos terminado de comer, el ambiente está muy tranquilo, demasiado lleno de ella. De repente no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo. Katniss me sigue mirando con sus grandes ojos grises.

Dudo a los pies de la cama, y froto la parte posterior de mi cuello, a la espera de que me dé alguna indicación de que quiere que me quede. Aunque ha requisado todas mis almohadas, así que… —Estás manteniendo a mis almohadas como rehenes… ¿significa eso que quieres que me quede?

—Tal vez sólo me gustan las almohadas… —Se remueve contra la montaña detrás de ella, acomodándose—. Estoy bromeando. Por supuesto que te vas a quedar. —Acaricia la cama junto a ella—. Que estés aquí significa mucho.

Me gustaría mucho saber qué está pensando. Cruzo la habitación para sentarme a su lado en la cama.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunto, aunque veo que sí.

El brillo en sus mejillas está de vuelta, sus ojos están resplandecientes y felices. Lo que sea en lo que ella ha estado trabajando en el último par de horas, sólo puedo esperar que mi presencia haya ayudado. La sensación es adictiva. Simplemente me gusta estar cerca de ella, y no voy a ir a ninguna parte mientras me quiera aquí.

Katniss se escabulle, haciéndome un hueco en la cama, y se acerca para hundirse contra las almohadas. Estamos medio sentados, medio tumbados lado a lado.

—¿Deberíamos hablar de mis… indiscreciones del pasado? —pregunta, mirando el techo.

Odio la forma en que tiene que vivir con tanto sobre sus hombros. Pero tiene razón. Necesitamos hablar sobre eso. Me pregunto si ella va a empezar, porque no tengo ni idea de qué decir. Se agarra las manos, pareciendo nerviosa.

Tomo una profunda respiración y empiezo. —Escucha, Katniss, puedo superar las fotos. Todos cometemos errores estúpidos. Pero no me gusta sentirme engañado. —No dice nada, sólo sigue mirando directamente al techo, su expresión neutral—. Lo que más me retiene es que no eres quién yo creía. No puedo evitar tener la sensación de que me has engañado. ¿Conozco siquiera a la verdadera Katniss? ¿Fue todo una tapadera cuidadosamente construida, o vi a la verdadera tú?

Sus hombros se enderezan y parece cobrar algo de fuerza interior.

—Viste mi verdadero yo. Mi yo desastroso, asustado, intentando encontrar una forma de dejar atrás el pasado.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas huyendo y sólo quería ayudarte. Verte agachada detrás de ese basurero… mierda, Katniss. —Tomo una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente de mis pulmones.

—Está bien, Peeta. No tienes que explicarte. Necesitabas un pequeño proyecto para distraerte de los problemas con tu madre, bien. Misión cumplida. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No quiero ser el proyecto de alguien. No estoy rota. He terminado de esconderme de mi pasado. He cometido errores. No soy perfecta. Necesito a alguien que pueda tratar con eso.

—Nunca fuiste un proyecto, y ambos lo sabemos. No me involucré contigo por algún noble propósito. Amaba ver tus ojos iluminarse, viéndote venirte, hacerte sonrojar cuando hacía comentarios sucios. Convertí en mi misión verte sonreír.

—Bueno, oficialmente he terminado de esconderme. No me hace ningún bien, de todos modos. Y cuando salí con Gale, no era la misma chica que soy ahora. Fue mi primer amor; quería impresionarlo, para encajar y ser un poco imprudente… obviamente puedes ver lo bien que funcionó eso para mí. Fue un estúpido error que no puedo deshacer, Peeta.

—Que le jodan a tu pasado. No nos posee. No puedo pensar con claridad sin ti. Te echo de menos. Quiero recuperarte, nena.

Me siento mal por todo lo que ella ha tenido que soportar. Lo lamento por su jodido estúpido ex. Lamento que ella haya tomado esas fotos. Pero puedo apartar todo eso a un lado. Quiero a esta chica. La quiero para mí. Fin de la historia. El mundo puede irse a la mierda, para lo que me importa. Ella es mía.

—Pajarito, voy a besarte ahora.

La tensión de mis hombros disminuye por primera vez en semanas. Me inclino y la beso, suave y tiernamente, mis labios rozando los de ella. Le pellizco el labio inferior, atrayéndolo hacia mi boca, y deja escapar una suave exhalación ante el repentino contacto. Estoy desgarrado… la deseo, la he querido durante tanto tiempo, y ahora es mía y estamos solos juntos en un hotel, pero no quiero presionarla.

Katniss, al no conocer la información sobre mi decisión de tomar las cosas con calma, empuja sus manos bajo mi camisa y las frota por mi pecho y estómago. Incluso el más suave de sus toques es increíble. Encontrando su coraje, se sube a mi regazo y se monta a horcajadas sobre mí. Agarro su cintura y sigo besándola, sin querer apresurar las cosas, pero tampoco dispuesto a renunciar a este momento. Sus manos se detienen en la cintura de mis pantalones, y con manos temblorosas, empieza a trabajar en el botón. Toma cada pizca de autocontrol que poseo encontrar sus manos y detenerla.

—Katniss —respiro contra su boca y se aparta sólo un poco, sus ojos buscando los míos. Odio que justo cuando se encuentra a sí misma y empieza el contacto físico entre nosotros, tengo que detenerla.

Presiono mis manos contra sus mejillas, dándole un firme beso en la frente y quitándola de mi regazo. Sus ojos traicionan su confusión y dolor. —Tanto como quiero esto, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Nunca te he llevado a una cita adecuada.

—¿Me estás rechazando? —Pone mala cara.

Me cuestiono por un breve momento. Sobre todo porque mis pantalones se han vuelto considerablemente estrechos. —Voy a poseerte, nena, y cuando lo haga, habrá merecido la pena esperar.

Se ríe en voz baja, un ligero rubor coloreando su pecho. —Esto es un cambio de roles. Yo estoy lista para tener sexo, y ahora tú no.

Gimo y ajusto mi erección. —Compórtate. —Pongo las almohadas en su lugar y la jalo hacia abajo, contra mí, de forma que estamos tumbados lado a lado, mirándonos el uno al otro. Ni siquiera quiero apagar la luz para dormir, así puedo simplemente observarla, pero sé que debo. Una vez que estamos a oscuras, su mano se desliza en la mía, y deja salir un suave suspiro.

El viaje en el que estamos juntos es rocoso, pero creo que nos ha llevado al lugar correcto. Katniss es más fuerte, más segura, y yo no soy el tipo que era. El de las fiestas, el del sexo sin sentido. Quería más todo el tiempo y ahora lo he encontrado. Katniss es mi _más_. Quiero ser mejor para ella, ser su todo. Una punzada de remordimiento me pellizca cuando me doy cuenta de que tendré que encontrar una forma de contarle a Katniss que estuve con Glimmer cuando ella y yo no nos estábamos viendo. Pero me preocuparé de eso más tarde, por ahora sólo la abrazo.

_**-Parece que al fin Peeta decidió dejar de ser un completo imbécil y me encanta que Kat haya recuperado su confianza... cómo creen que reaccione respecto a lo de Glimmer, Peeta merece perdón o que arda en el infierno?**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar, no sólo las adaptaciones actuales, sino todas las que tengo. Les deseo un 2015 lleno de bendiciones, salud, amor y felicidad, y espero sigamos acompañandonos en este nuevo año que comienza!**_


	31. Capítulo 30

30

**Katniss**

—¡Rómpete una pierna! —grito a Johanna y a Cinna una última vez antes de que se salgan de nuestro dormitorio. Tienen que estar en el teatro temprano por todos los preparativos de la noche de apertura, lo que me deja mucho tiempo para prepararme para mi cita de esta noche. Peeta ha hecho reservas en un restaurante de lujo, pero primero vamos a ver la obra de Johanna y Cinna. Agarro mis cosas de ducha y arrastro los pies a los baños comunales.

Una hora más tarde, estoy absolutamente limpia, afeitada, maquillada y vestida. Me siento en mi laptop para escribir una respuesta rápida a la dirección de correo electrónico que recibí antes de Primrose. Ha pasado un mes desde que nos encontramos cara a cara, y nos hemos estado enviando correos electrónicos de ida y vuelta varias veces. Nuestra relación se ha convertido en largos correos electrónicos llenos de pensamientos al azar, sentimientos profundos y acontecimientos vitales. Es bonito. Incluso mis padres son realmente buenos al fomentar la relación con ella. Compruebo el tiempo y mis cosas, mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros, añado un poco de brillo de labios y caigo en mis brillantes zapatillas de ballet color rosa.

Estoy esperando en la acera afuera de mi dormitorio cuando Peeta estaciona su coche negro. Se detiene y su rostro se rompe en una sonrisa cuando subo al coche para saludarlo.

—Hermosa... —susurra y se inclina, sus labios rozando la piel cerca de mi oreja. Envía un escozor debajo de mi nuca, que se instala en la base de mi columna vertebral. Por mucho que el mes pasado me haya resistido a estar físicamente con Peeta, creo que es exactamente lo que necesitábamos. Nos da la oportunidad de realmente salir a citas y llegar a conocernos mejor sin el sexo complicando las cosas. Las cosas entre nosotros están muy bien. Completamente abiertos y honestos, se siente muy bien. Pero la construcción entre nosotros físicamente ha alcanzado proporciones épicas. Esta noche será mío. Punto.

Nuestra cena reservada está en un restaurante de sushi de lujo que se ha abierto recientemente y ha estado recibiendo buenas críticas. Peeta me asegura que mis pantalones vaqueros están bien, pero yo los había emparejado con un top de color crema elegante adornado con encaje.

Los ojos de Peeta se apartan de los míos, su mirada me recorre de abajo hacia arriba para estudiar de la cabeza a los pies. Me retuerzo bajo su mirada y aprieto mis muslos juntos, rezando para que superemos la obra y cenemos sin intentar rasgarle la ropa. O la mía. Mmm, eso podría funcionar. Tenemos treinta minutos antes del comienzo de la obra...

—¿Katniss? —pregunta, empezando a conducir la camioneta alegremente.

Mantener mis pensamientos vagos para más tarde y las bragas de encaje negro que tendrá que descubrir se está poniendo cada vez más difícil. —¿Sí?

Sonríe, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera leyendo mi mente todo el tiempo. Peeta está muy sexy en un par de vaqueros oscuros y una playera de color azul marino encima de la camisa que pone de manifiesto el profundo azul de sus ojos. Su pelo es un desastre absoluto, como a mí me gusta —un perfecto desastre.

Mis dedos pueden vagar a sus anchas y no haría la más mínima diferencia. Cruzando la distancia entre nosotros, Peeta me jala hacia él y deja caer un beso dulce en mi boca. —¿Lista? —Me sonríe con los ojos juguetones y hambrientos. Estoy lista para saltarme la cena y entrar en el desierto, pero me limito a asentir. Tenemos una función primero, y no puedo soportar que Johanna y Cinna se enojen. Han adoptado a Peeta en nuestro círculo en el último mes, así que por supuesto, estaremos allí en su inauguración.

Llegamos al teatro con un montón de tiempo para tomar asiento cerca del frente. Ver a Johanna y Cinna en la reproducción coqueta de Grease es muy divertido, las dos horas pasaron rápidamente. Cinna como Rizzo es muy genial y no puedo esperar para darle un abrazo, no sólo por ganar el papel, sino también por ser dueño del mismo. Al final, Peeta se para y aplaude para ellos junto a mí, y nos abrimos camino a los bastidores a través de la multitud de personas que les da a ambos un abrazo.

Peeta ha tomado en serio su misión de llevarme a citas adecuadas, y después de la obra, vamos de la mano, en dirección al otro lado de la ciudad por las reservas para la cena. El restaurante es elegante y con estilo y el sushi es riquísimo, pero sentada frente a Peeta en una mesa íntima para dos, y sintiendo que sus ojos se mueven a través de mí es demasiado. Usando mis poco cooperativos palillos, he intentado tan delicadamente como fuera posible para meter las piezas de sushi en mi boca de la manera más elegante posible.

Peeta mete otra pieza de rollo de atún picante en su boca, masticando pensativamente mientras me mira. No tiene prisa, y me pregunto si siente el mismo fuego que yo. Pero sé que sí. Una intensa luz aparece en sus ojos mientras me observa. Termina de masticar y coloca sus palillos al lado de su plato. — ¿Postre?

Estoy dispuesta a darle una patada debajo de la mesa, pero puedo solucionarlo con mi más amable sonrisa. —No, gracias. ¿Tú?

Peeta ríe, sus ojos deslizándose sobre mi piel, se toma su tiempo para responder. —Sí. Una vez que lleguemos a casa, me gustaría mucho un postre.

_Gah... _Es tan abrumador. El hecho de saber lo que va a pasar después entre nosotros hace que mis piernas tiemblen. Estoy más que preparada para él.

Peeta paga la cuenta, entonces me guía desde el restaurante, con la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Es un toque inocente, pero apenas me tocó en toda la noche, por lo que el contacto se siente como una promesa tácita de más. Nunca estuve así con Gale. Tan lista, confiada y segura. Estoy segura de Peeta.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Peeta, somos todo manos y sonrisas y tal vez incluso un par de risitas por mi parte. Estoy agradecida de que tenga cero interés en bajar, donde están los estragos de fiesta. Quiere estar a solas tanto como yo.

En el camino a las escaleras, Glimmer pone su mano sobre su pecho y lo detiene. Se tambalea un poco demasiado en sus zapatos de tacón alto, antes de retirar su mano.

—¿Ustedes dos están juntos de nuevo? —Glimmer se ríe demasiado estridente y obvia.

Levanto mi barbilla, negándome a dejar que el hecho de que ella sepa mi pequeño secreto sucio me haga sentir como mercancía dañada. Si Peeta lo superó, entonces yo también.

—Déjalo, Glimm—advierte Peeta, con voz firme y sin diversión.

Glimmer sonríe diabólicamente, mirando repetidamente entre Peeta y yo.

—No le dijiste, ¿verdad?

_Mierda. _Mi estómago cae. —¿Decirme qué?

Glimmer ríe de nuevo. —No importa. —Sonríe dulcemente, pasando entre Peeta y yo para que pueda rozar su pecho.

Peeta se ve como si estuviera a punto de golpear algo. —¿Peeta?

Toma mi mano y me lleva hacia la escalera. Todo el calor y la pasión por nuestra noche juntos desaparece y es reemplazado por una terrible sensación molesta. ¿Que no me está diciendo? ¿Qué pasó entre él y Glimmer?

**Peeta**

Sé que debí confesar antes y no ahora. Es parte de la razón por la que no he dejado que nuestra relación física vaya demasiado lejos. Saber que todavía no le he dicho acerca de mi noche con Glimmer mientras nosotros no nos hablábamos, me retenía. Sé que a Katniss no le va a gustar, y ya que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para ser honestos, también sé que me hace un idiota.

Una vez que llegamos a mi habitación, cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros y me vuelvo hacia ella. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, como si estuviera preparándose.

—Siéntate, cariño.

Parece segura, pero se quita los zapatos y cruza la habitación para sentarse en el borde de mi cama. Tomo una respiración profunda, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar este desastre de una manera que no cause que enloquezca.

Me siento a su lado y tomo su mano. Está inerte. Mierda. Esto no va a ir bien. — Cuando tú y yo... no nos hablábamos... Glimmer empezó a venir de nuevo.

Sus ojos delatan sus emociones, y comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, incluso antes de llegar al corazón de la historia.

—Nos pusimos muy borrachos... y um... —Mierda. No puedo decirlo.

—Dime —susurra con la voz rota.

—No tuvimos sexo, pero... —Me detengo, tomando otra respiración—. Ella como que empezó a ir abajo en mi...

Sus ojos vuelan a los míos. Recuerdo la vez que admití a Katniss que era mi favorito y sé que también está recordándolo. También sé que es plenamente consciente de que es algo que ella y yo ni siquiera hemos hecho juntos. Me siento como un idiota. No quiero volver a ver esa mirada en sus ojos de nuevo.

Traga. —Ya veo.

—Pajarito, lo siento, pero no nos hablábamos.

Retira su mano de la mía y se levanta de repente. —No nos hablábamos porque no me querías, porque pensaste que era barata y fácil a causa de esas estúpidas fotos. Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡No eres mejor que yo! —Agarra su bolso y desliza sus pies de nuevo en sus zapatos—. Tengo que ir a casa.

—Katniss... espera...

—¡No me toques! —Un sollozo rompe de su garganta y se retira de mi alcance.

—Por lo menos deja que te lleve a casa. Voy a estar preocupado por ti.

Niega con la cabeza. —Voy a llamar a alguien. —Agarra su teléfono y hace una llamada—. Johanna —solloza—. Ven por mí. Estoy donde Peeta... Sí.

Katniss finaliza la llamada y se va corriendo por las escaleras.

_Maldita mierda._

No voy a echar a la mierda esto de nuevo. No voy a esperar unas cuantas semanas sin hablar con ella, al igual que nuestra última pelea. Tengo que hacer lo correcto esta noche. Corro escaleras abajo tras ella, pero no la encuentro en ninguna parte en el mar de cuerpos. Salgo a la fría noche, busco la terraza de atrás, donde sé que se ocultó antes. Pero está ocupado por un par besándose. Katniss se fue.

Agarro mis llaves del bolsillo y cruzo por el lado de mi casa, para ir directamente hacia mi coche. No puedo dejar las cosas así entre nosotros. No lo haré. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Mi coche está bloqueado por tres coches en nuestro camino, y sé que tratar de encontrar a los dueños de los vehículos será inútil. No puedo esperar.

Corro por el campus a su dormitorio, llegando sin aliento por las tres millas de distancia. Tengo que esperar que alguien me deje entrar, pero tengo suerte y entro detrás de un grupo de chicos que regresan por la noche. Unos minutos más tarde, estoy llamando a la puerta, rogando que responda.

Johanna abre la puerta en una rendija, con una mueca. —¿Sí?

—¿Está Katniss aquí?

—No quiere verte. —Empuja la puerta para cerrarla, pero meto mi pie en el marco, así evita que se cierre.

—Tengo que hablar con ella, por favor. Katniss —llamo.

Johanna rueda los ojos, cediendo y me deja entrar en la habitación. —Sólo habla con él. No puedo con ustedes dos —informa a Katniss.

Mi Pajarito se acurruca en su estrecha cama, abrazando la almohada contra su pecho. Y ha estado llorando. El dolor apuñala mi pecho. Mierda.

Johanna agarra su bolso. —Voy con Cinna. —La puerta hace clic detrás de ella.

Sin hacer ningún movimiento para acercarme, sólo la miro. Sus ojos están alertas y sus manos agarran la almohada más fuerte.

—¿Katniss? —Trago el nudo en la garganta, va a escuchar lo que tengo que decir—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Qué hay que hablar? —Se desplaza en la cama para poder sentarse, pero mantiene la almohada abrazada contra su pecho, una barrera física entre nosotros—. Es tu favorito, ¿verdad? Y no te lo di, así que... —No termina, pero sus ojos caen a la cama frente a ella.

—Katniss. —Hago un movimiento, acercándome tanto como me atrevo. Me arrodillo en el borde de la cama, así estoy al nivel de su mirada—. Lo siento mucho. Eso fue un gran error. Me sentía herido y traicionado por qué no me habías dicho, y tan malo como parece, no me importaba nada en ese momento, porque pensé que te había perdido. Así que cuando Glimmer comenzó a deshacer el cinturón...

La mano de Katniss vuela hasta detenerme. —No necesito los detalles. Dios, ¿qué te pasa?

Cristo. —Lo siento, tienes razón. Yo sólo... Lo siento mucho. Si pudiera regresar aquella noche, lo haría. Y quería decirte. Esa noche en Denver en el hotel, yo quería decirte... pero tenías muchas cosas en mente...

Parpadea hacia mí. —¿Es por eso que no tenemos...?

—¿Algo más físicamente?

Asiente.

—Sí. Primero quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera ventilado entre nosotros.

—Ya veo. —Mete sus piernas debajo de ella.

Quiero tomar su mano. Tanto. Pero me quedo de rodillas junto a la cama. — Dime lo que estás pensando. Por favor.

Su mirada gris me perfora y corta mi alma. —Tienes razón. Descubrir cosas de otra persona apesta.

Asiento. Y cada vez que hablamos de Glimmer, sé que es especialmente molesto teniendo en cuenta que es mi ex. —Siento que tuvieras que escucharlo de ella. Todo en el futuro vendrá directamente de nosotros. No hay más secretos.

Niega con la cabeza. —Eso dijiste la última vez, incluso cuando sabías que debiste haberme dicho esto. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—Porque te amo, cariño. Eres mía, y me he cansado de jugar. Ya he terminado de hacerte daño. Te daré cualquier cosa y todo. Voy a mantenerte a salvo y cuidar de todas tus necesidades.

—Mierda. —Una sonrisa torcida aparece en su boca, curvándose hacia arriba en un lado—. Peeta... —Su voz declara algo. Todo lo que ella quiera, lo puede tener.

—¿Qué, bebé? Te amo. —Tomo sus manos y las llevo a mi boca, besando la parte posterior de cada una, y luego sus muñecas y sus palmas—. Es la pura verdad.

Su sonrisa se amplia. —Me gusta escuchar eso, pero tal vez si podrías decirme un poco más...

—Al igual que amo la forma en que sabes. La forma en que tu pelo huele, y lo dulce que eres. Amo cómo te echas a reír en momentos al azar. Me encanta cómo te hago sonrojar, como mi madre te ama, que eres inteligente y trabajadora, genuina y tan amorosa... —Sus mejillas resplandecen con cada elogio, y beso su muñeca y sus dedos.

Su sonrisa es completa y atractiva en este momento. Quito la almohada de su regazo y me uno a ella en la cama, para que pueda tomarla en mis brazos. Lo he sabido por un tiempo, pero no se lo he dicho. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero está claro en su mirada con los ojos llorosos que siente lo mismo, aunque no lo dice en estos momentos. Sigo abrazándola con fuerza y amando la manera en que su cuerpo se siente contra el mío. Remolinos protectores florecen dentro de mí y me prometo no volver a hacer daño a esa chica.

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpe y un segundo después, Johanna asoma la cabeza en el interior. —¿Es seguro entrar?

Está con Cinna en la entrada y no espera la respuesta. Katniss y yo nos separamos cuando Johanna lanza su bolso sobre la cama y Cinna se deja caer en el futón. —Sabía que harían las paces.

Me apoyo en Katniss, respirando su olor y susurro—: ¿Pijamada en mi casa?

Se aleja ligeramente para mirarme los ojos y asiente.

_Gracias, Dios._

**_Quiero golpear a Peeta! Fue su idea la de no más secretos y sale con esto... En fin, al menos Katniss no es idiota como él y parece que todo se arreglo bien... alguien puede adivinar que pasará el siguiente capítulo (que es el penúltimo)?_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	32. Capítulo 31

31

**Peeta**

Johanna nos lleva a mi casa, y el reducido número de autos fuera me dice que la fiesta se ha calmado un poco. Una vez adentro, guío a Katniss directamente hacia la escalera, no queriendo que nada ni nadie se interponga en nuestro camino esta vez. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Glimmer sigue acá, y su sonrisa de satisfacción decae cuando me ve agarrando la mano de Katniss. Es una pena. Va a tener que superarlo, porque Katniss no irá a ninguna parte. Necesito a esta chica en mi vida.

Hicimos planes con nuestras familias para conocernos este invierno, para estar juntos durante las vacaciones de primavera y también espero que cada fin de semana por medio. Si su pasado no nos va a parar, mi ex novia sin duda tampoco lo hará.

La mano de Katniss se estrecha alrededor de la mía y obedientemente me sigue. Sé que no va a dejar que Glimmer interfiera otra vez. Estoy orgulloso de mi chica.

Me detengo en las escaleras, al darme cuenta que quizás es de mala educación llevarla directamente a mi dormitorio. Es sábado por la noche y hay una fiesta. Quizás ella quiere disfrutarla un poco. —¿Quieres un trago o algo?

Me mira como si le acabara de preguntar si le gusta asesinar cachorros. — Sube tu culo caliente por las escaleras y deja de detenerte.

_Guau. Eso fue jodidamente caliente_. —Sí, señora. —No tiene que decírmelo dos veces. Incluso si ella está la mitad de lista que yo, es probable que esté a punto de entrar en combustión. Sé cómo soy.

Una vez que estamos dentro de mi habitación, al instante cae en mis brazos, presionando su cuerpo al mío y besándome. Pateo la puerta detrás de nosotros. Tengo que calmarme para que esto no termine antes de empezar. No me quiero avergonzar. Y necesito recordar que es su primera vez.

Muevo a Katniss a mi cama, le doy un empujón juguetón en sus hombros y cae en el colchón, riendo. Incapaz de permanecer lejos, rápidamente me sumo a ella. —Eres hermosa cuando te ríes así.

Su rostro se pone serio y estoy a punto de preguntarle qué está mal, pero sus dedos se acercan al botón de mis vaqueros y de repente olvido cómo hablar.

**Katniss**

Quiero hacer esto. Necesito esto, pero me golpea una ola de nervios mientras bajo el bóxer de Peeta. Se levanta un poco fuera de la cama para ayudarme. Su gruesa erección cae libre, saludándome, y de repente me tenso. En realidad no he visto a la luz algo como esto. Es más grande de lo que esperaba. Colocando mi mano a su alrededor, Peeta inhala y se reclina en la cama. Su carne es dura y caliente, y no puedo resistir de acariciar con mi mano desde la base hasta la punta, apretando ligeramente. Peeta gime suavemente, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Salgo de la cama y me sitúo de rodillas frente a él. Esto podría ser una experiencia completa. Pero antes de que pueda tocarlo de nuevo, agarra mis hombros con ambas manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Está sin aliento. Es adorable.

—Pensé que era obvio. —Por alguna razón, me siento orgullosa y poderosa, a pesar de que soy yo la que está de rodillas.

—Katniss, no tienes que hacerlo. —Su mirada es seria, como si estuviera legítimamente concertado. Pero no hago esto por él. Esto es por mí.

—Peeta, quiero hacerlo. —Es verdad. Quiero ver todo el alboroto. Si no me gusta, me detendré. Sin esperar a que me responda, lo agarro firmemente con una mano. Bajo la cabeza hasta que mi boca se reúne con su carne caliente, le doy un beso francés lento, girando mi cabeza alrededor de su cabeza hinchada. El gemido de Peeta es el sonido más sexy que he escuchado. Incentivada por su obvia satisfacción, lo coloco en mi boca, sin nada que falte. Lo beso, lamo, chupo, y trazo hasta que Peeta balancea sus caderas y maldice entre dientes. Es un sentimiento poderoso saber que soy yo la que le hace sentir esas cosas.

Peeta coloca su mano en mi mandíbula y me levanta la cabeza. —Bebé —su voz es un susurro ronco—, necesitas detenerte.

El orgullo se hincha dentro de mí, al saber que lo he traído tan cerca del borde. Me ayuda a levantarme del suelo y me acuesto a su lado. Estoy tan feliz de haber esperado por Peeta para mi primera vez. Ni siquiera estoy nerviosa cuando me quita los vaqueros y las bragas. Saco mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y él desabrocha mi sostén. Después de desnudarnos el uno al otro, nos deslizamos bajo las sábanas y nos seguimos besando. Envuelvo una pierna sobre su cadera y hundo mi cuerpo en el suyo. Puedo sentir su erección presionando en mi vientre.

—Peeta —gimo.

Sin hacer las cosas extrañas, Peeta busca un condón y se lo coloca, besándome mientras lo hace. Sabiendo que no hay nada en nuestro camino, estoy a punto de decirle que empuje. Agarro su hombro con una mano, la otra está metida inútilmente entre nosotros, pero la aferro a su cadera. Poco a poco, y con cuidado, Peeta se posiciona en mí. Estamos acostados uno al lado del otro, con los ojos abiertos y besándonos, cuando se desliza dentro de mí. Puedo sentirlo presionar hacia delante y comenzar a penetrarme, y aunque es un poco incómodo, no duele tanto como pensé.

Nunca me imaginé que estaríamos frente a frente así, con las luces prendidas, pero hace que sea mucho más íntimo. Puedo ver la tensión en su mandíbula mientras empuja hacia delante otra vez, siento el calor de su aliento mientras se acerca a mi boca. La plenitud dentro de mí es casi insoportable, pero es un placer. Aprieto mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se desliza más profundo.

Los ojos de Peeta se cierran mientras un gemido gutural sale de su garganta. — Mierda, nena, estás tan apretada.

Creo que debe ser un buen efecto el que tiene sobre él. Casi me río, pero cuando Peeta abre los ojos otra vez, su intensidad me quita el aliento. —No tienes que contenerte… me gusta.

Gime de nuevo y me besa profundamente, su lengua deslizándose con la mía mientras empuja en mí con fuerza. _Oh_. No sabía que se sentiría así. Respiro fuertemente cuando lo último de mi virginidad se borra. Peeta se mueve en mí, sus brazos me abrazan fuertemente, estoy perdida en las sensaciones, las emociones que inundan en mi sistema. Deseo. Lujuria. Amor. Cosas que sólo Peeta me hace sentir.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos, y aleja el pelo de mi cara. —¿Vas a ser capaz de llegar si seguimos así?

Se siente bien, pero no lo sé. —No estoy segura —contesto con sinceridad.

Peeta coloca una mano entre nosotros, y al igual que lo hizo en el mostrador del baño, encuentra el lugar que me hace temblar y me masajea con la yema de su dedo. Luego vuelve a empujar dentro de mí, más lento que antes. Dejo que mis ojos se cierren y me centro en las sensaciones. Cada vez que se mete yo gimo, y mientras se arrastra lentamente, me centro en el camino que está acariciando.

Pronto estoy gimiendo su nombre. Tan cerca… tan cerca…

—Peetaaaaaaa…. —Me vengo, en voz alta, mi cuerpo temblando contra el suyo.

Segundos después, Peeta gime y entierra su cara en mi cuello cuando se viene. Su aliento en mi cuello es un sonido demasiado erótico.

Después nos acostamos juntos, un montón de cálidas extremidades pesadas y sábanas enredadas. Peeta acaricia suavemente sus dedos en mi brazo. Todo en este momento es perfecto.

—Te amo, Pajarito —susurra Peeta.

—También te amo. —Dejar entrar a Peeta me asusta, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Lo siento sonreír en mi mejilla. —¿Todo estuvo… bien?

Me apoyo en mi codo para mirarlo. ¿En serio me está preguntando esto? — Fue perfecto.

Su sonrisa es enorme y sus ojos bailan en los míos. Bueno, está claramente orgulloso de su actuación. Su entusiasmo me hace sonreír. Su pulgar acaricia suavemente mi mejilla y su voz se pone ronca. —Así que, ¿estás lista para hacerlo de nuevo?

—¿Es eso un reto? —pregunto.

—Sí. —Su voz es firme.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No. No más retos.

—¿Ahora has terminado conmigo? —se ríe.

Mi boca hace una mueca. —No. Estoy lista para ti de una manera nueva. — El futuro está amplio y abierto para mí. Y estoy lista para vivir.

Envuelve la mano por la parte trasera de mi cuello, guiando mi boca a la suya.

_**Finalmente estos dos dejaron las tonterías y tuvieron sexo caliente, tierno y perfecto... Y sin más secretos de por medio, creo que como dice Katniss, su futuro es prometedor.**_

_**Gracias por acompañarme en esta adaptación, antes del fin de semana el final y al terminar actualizaré más seguido Snowed Over, sólo debo reencontrar mi ritmo.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	33. Capítulo 32

32

**Katniss**

Entrando en el salón de clases para nuestro final de sexualidad humana, Peeta comienza a reírse. Me vuelvo para ver lo que le llamó la atención. _Amor-Propio 101 _está escrito en la pizarra en la parte delantera de la sala. Oh, esto debería ser interesante. El profesor Abernathy no nos había dado ninguna indicación de lo que sería nuestro final de hoy, y ahora de repente estoy nerviosa.

Una vez que la clase se instala, el profesor Abernathy me tranquiliza. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es escribir una última asignación en el diario de lo que hemos aprendido en su clase, y entregaremos esto como nuestro final.

Nos ponemos a trabajar, y Peeta roba miradas hacia mí durante toda la hora de la clase, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Me pregunto cuánto de su papel es sobre mí. Lo mataré si escribe algo vergonzoso. Sobre todo algo de mi primer orgasmo. Echo un vistazo a su papel y juro que veo la palabra _Pajarito_. Cacarea y sacude la cabeza, protegiendo la página de mi vista. Estrecho mis ojos y sigo escribiendo.

Una vez que los documentos son entregados, el profesor Abernathy invita a todo aquel que quiera compartir con la clase lo que han aprendido. La vieja yo habría bajado la cabeza, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con él, por miedo a ser llamada. La nueva yo tiene mariposas en el estómago, la mitad de mí quiere levantar la mano, la otra mitad está nerviosa e insegura.

Una chica de atrás grita—: La comunicación durante el sexo es importante. ¡Tenemos que enseñar a los chicos lo que nos gusta!

La clase estalla en risas.

Un hombre sentado frente a mí con una mata de rizos rubios levanta la mano. —Usar loción. Raspa menos.

Pongo los ojos. Unas cuantas personas hablan, y la mayoría de ellos lo toman en serio. La chica de al lado mío dice que aprendió que si quieres una relación real, no saltas a la cama de inmediato. Peeta me sorprende siendo el próximo en levantar la mano. Estoy más que curiosa por saber lo que está en su mente.

—He aprendido mucho en este semestre. Conocí a una chica increíble, y trabajamos en su capacidad de... O... quiero decir _superar _algunos miedos e inseguridades. Y he aprendido que es más divertido dar que recibir.

Mi cara se pone roja brillante. Quiero darle una patada. Pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía, sólo sonrío. Una grande y tonta sonrisa de estoy-totalmente- enamorada-de-ti. Es la misma sonrisa que él me está dando. Con el apoyo de Peeta, mis mariposas tienen un permiso para ausentarse y levanto la mano.

—Katniss —asiente el profesor Abernathy.

—Si algo no se siente bien, no lo hagas. Y lo más importante, _nunca _lo filmes.

Una vez que las palabras salen de mis labios, me siento un poco insegura de si debí haberlo dicho. Es probable que sea demasiado atrevido poner eso ahí, pero bueno, quiero dejarles saber. No tengo nada que ocultar. Ya no.

—Amén hermana —declara una chica desde el fondo de la sala y mis nervios se alivian.

Peeta me está mirando, sus ojos azules bailando en los míos. Sin arrepentimientos. Son sólo lecciones de la vida. Y me siento muy bien acerca de lo que he aprendido.

_**Y aquí el final! Me gustó porque muestra cuanto ha madurado Kat en realidad, como dijo Peeta superó sus miedos e inseguridades y dejó de esconderse detrás de los botes de basura...**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero leernos en las siguientes!**_


End file.
